For Such a Time as This
by Magier74
Summary: The Jedi Order was disbanded as part of the Rusaan Reformation and both Jedi and Sith have been extinct for 1000 years - or have they? Extreme prequels AU.
1. Chapter 1

I began writing this at TFN a few years ago, but had to take a break when DRL reared its ugly head. Since I don't know when I will be able to continue over there, I am going to start posting over here from the beginning.

**Chapter 1**

The young man pulled his long, dark coat more closely around his body against the chill of the winter day as a gust of wind blew across his body. While Coruscant's temperature was for the most part artificially regulated, it still had cold seasons. It was fortunate today was colder as the wait would have been longer in warmer seasons. He shuffled a few more steps forward, keeping up the movement of the queue until he finally reached a kiosk. After handing the droid inside the necessary credit chips, he took his place with a small group waiting to the side.

Though he perceived no danger from the others in the group, his keen eyes dissected the crowd out of habit for anything out of the ordinary. Although he was alone and well-dressed - not exactly a tourist - no one seemed to pay any attention. He smiled warmly at a shy little girl watching him, who grinned before scampering back to the protection of her mother's arms.

After a short time, a petite woman came forward and asked the group to follow. They pressed through the main entrance of the structure before them into a foyer with vaulted ceilings and bright, glistening marble floors. There was a reverent silence about the room filling the young man with a sense of comfort and peace as though it were home … or should have been.

"Our tour begins here." The woman raised her voice above the random whispers of appreciation and squeals and yells of young children that echoed through the spacious room. "Please gather around." She lifted her hands above her head and waved her fingers towards herself as though she were imaginarily pulling stragglers towards herself. The taps of shoes echoed throughout as each person closed around her. She waited until there was silence to begin.

"You are now standing in the main foyer of the ancient Jedi Temple. For many years, the Jedi knights served the Republic as guardians of peace. As most know, over a millennia ago the Jedi Order went through a time of war with its enemy – the Sith."

The man tuned out the trite recitation. He knew history well enough to know the words were racked with inaccuracies, and besides, that wasn't why he was here.

"The war with the Sith not only nearly drove the Jedi to extinction, but also devastated much of the galaxy. After the Sith were destroyed, the Jedi Order was disbanded. During the reformation that came after the Battle of Ruusan, it was deemed too dangerous by the Republic to have such a large number of highly trained Force sensitives. The Temple closed its doors and fell into ruins. Restoration began over 20 years ago through the work of several historical societies and it now stands as one of the most ancient structures on Coruscant."

The young man shuffled through several more stops on the paid tour, straying near the outskirts of the group to avoid questions. The Room of a Thousand Fountains, its foliage and peaceful, bubbling pools re-created as accurately as possible from available records, was always a favorite of the crowds. The crèche, with its small beds and tables and chairs, was empty. In the silence, he could imagine the voices of dozens of younglings playing and learning. They finally came to the door of a large room with stacks of data storage devices. Desks and chairs with ancient terminals lined the corridors. This area was roped off – no one was allowed to enter.

"This is the Temple archives. At the time of the Sith wars, the Temple had the most complete archive of information anywhere in the galaxy. Most of this information was transferred to the Senatorial archives after the Order was disbanded, but much of the information on the Jedi still remains in these walls."

The group shuffled on and the young man allowed himself to fall behind and become separated from the rest of the tour group. He felt a sentimental tug to continue to the heights of the Temple spire and set foot in the grand Council chambers where the most respected of the ancient Jedi Order had led with wisdom, but he had other matters needing attention. After making sure he hadn't been seen, he doubled back, slipping behind the roped off area and disappeared into the former Jedi archives.

He made his way deep into the stacks, finally finding the objective of his search. The older man was seated cross-legged on the floor against the stacks. His long, graying chestnut hair was completely pulled back behind his head to keep it out of his face.

"I am really beginning to despise that tour."

"Did you bring it?"

The younger man tossed his companion a datachip. "I'm going to go broke if I keep meeting you here."

"That's very unlikely." He placed the disk into a very sophisticated datapad. "There is just so much information here," he murmured. "If they would legally allow me access, I could actually look through the Archives' database instead of having to weed through all of this manually."

"I guess even members of the Republic Historical Society have limits." The young man ran his hand along the stacks, his gaze becoming somewhat distant. "At least it wasn't all lost." He looked back down at the man sitting on the floor. "You know the other elders wouldn't approve of you being here. They think we risk being exposed."

"That's why I come instead of asking it of others. I have the most plausible cover."

"True." An impish grin played across the young man's face. "I still find it ironic that I have an esteemed history professor constantly reminding me to live in the moment."

"The past _is _important. We can learn much from it, but we shouldn't dwell there. It is, after all, the past."

"Speaking of the present, doesn't Professor Jinn have a lecture soon?"

Qui-Gon looked down at his chronometer and blinked. "I completely lost track of time. Thank you for reminding me." He hurried to collect his things, stuffing them into a bag. "Do we still have a lesson tonight? I haven't been able to make heads or tails out of your schedule lately."

"That makes two of us Master." Obi-Wan tipped his wrist to look at his chronometer. "I have a meeting with Senator Kitab in two hours. He sent me to represent him at a Judicial Oversight meeting and probably just wants to be briefed. I don't expect to be long." He stopped abruptly. "You're staring at me, Master." Obi-Wan regretted not being able to call his mentor by his honorific title more often.

"If it were in Ancient times, you would have a braid hanging down from behind your ear marking your padawan status. You are becoming a great Jedi, and I wish that I didn't have to keep that a secret. I know it hasn't been an easy path."

Obi-Wan reached up and brushed his fingers against the short reddish-brown locks behind his ear.

"I had a dream a few nights ago. You and I were dressed like our predecessors and I had the braid you spoke of just now. It hung down near my waist."

"That makes sense. You are nearly a knight," the older man murmured. "You didn't tell me you had another dream?" Qui-Gon was often bothered by his apprentice's dreams. Obi-Wan was quite gifted in the unifying Force and it was often difficult to determine what was dream and what was vision. "What did you see … besides us dressed like ancient Jedi?"

"There was a creature dressed in black. He looked to be zabrak, except his face was tattooed with black and red." Obi-Wan spoke softly and drew his arms around his body. "His eyes continue to haunt me. They glowed red and I could nearly sense his rage, his hate."

"A Sith." Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He hadn't told Obi-Wan what the elders said about the darkness, although he probably sensed it also. They knew the darkness was growing and he felt a tugging in the Force to pay attention to what his apprentice was saying. He would need to tell the other elders.

The younger man nodded his head. "He ignited a crimson saber. Blades came out of both ends of the hilt, if you can imagine that."

"One for each of us – that's nice. You're imagination is getting more creative all the time." Qui-Gon used humor to disguise his concern as he picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I woke up."

"I wish you wouldn't hide your dreams from me, Padawan."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his mentor. "Your lecture?"

"Yes, of course," Qui-Gon replied hurrying toward the corridor. "We will talk more this evening."


	2. Chapter 2

Chewbrok – Welcome. Like I said, this is extreme AU, but our characters are still there.

Jacen200015 – Thanks for giving it another try.

Trakrat – I have quite a few chapters already written so posts should be pretty steady.

**Chapter 2**

"_Mum? … Dad?" His voice sounded weak and hoarse to his own ears, barely heard over the howling of wind in the background. He tried to look around, but his view was obscured by a piece of metal arranged to provide some sort of shelter. Instinctively, the boy reached for his second sight. They would come if he called for them, but his precious connection to the Force was hampered by tendrils of searing pain coursing through his head. He couldn't reach past it._

"_Mum? … Dad?" He yelled more loudly this time, choking between each word on the harsh smoke that clogged the air. The exertion consumed the rest of his energy and darkness crept in along the edges of his mind, but he willed himself to stay alert. He could hear the brisk scuffling of footsteps across the dirt._

_The face that came into view was neither his mother nor his father, but that of an old friend. Tangled hair framed a bruised and swollen face which was caked with dirt and dried blood that had flowed from a gash on his forehead and been wiped away. His nose was obviously broken._

"_You're okay Obi-Wan, but you must be still," he said in hushed tones as he crouched down next to the boy. "You have a few cracked ribs and your leg is broken. I set your leg and gave you something for the pain."_

"_Master Qui-Gon, my head hurts," Obi-Wan mumbled incoherently._

"_I'm afraid there is little I can do for that, but I will do what I can."_

_Obi-Wan felt the Jedi master's large hand come to rest on the side of his face and the surge of warm currents of the Force which momentarily relieved the icy fire lacing through his mind. He relaxed and gained some clarity, finally able to focus his eyes on the man hovering over him in concern._

"_Where are my mother and father?" he asked hesitantly._

_He saw Qui-Gon's posture slacken and knew the answer before the words were spoken. "They didn't survive the crash, Obi-Wan." He paused. "They are one with the Force now." Obi-Wan felt the comfort of the Force flow through Qui-Gon's touch again. "Your bonds with them were severed. I know it hurts."_

_Obi-Wan felt a stinging sensation well up in his over-dried eyes. Although he tried to calm himself and hold back, the tears came and his body shuddered. With the expression of his grief came shame. He was thirteen years old – old enough to finally be recognized as a padawan, and Jedi shouldn't cry._

"_It's okay to let it out, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon stroked a hand through the ginger locks plastered to the young man's forehead. "It's okay."_

_It was then that the boy noticed the paths worn through grime on the Jedi master's face, the trails tears had taken as they had fallen from the cerulean orbs now watching him. He was afraid to ask, and only a name came from his lips in a whisper._

"_Master Kara?"_

_The question was apparently unexpected and a fissure opened in Qui-Gon's composure. Obi-Wan watched as the large man's body began to tremble and moisture glistened in his eyes._

"_She … she too has passed on," he said softly, reverently._

_Qui-Gon closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to trickle away. When he opened them again, the battle was won and his composure was intact._

"_Obi-Wan, I need you to rest. I was able to make a transmission and help is on the way. I need to stay by the com unit."_

"_Don't leave," the boy said in a panic. Since he could remember, his parents presences had been a constant in his mind. Now, it was empty. "I don't want to be alone."_

"_You're not alone Obi-Wan – you'll never be alone."_

_Obi-Wan felt the suggestion come from the Force. He didn't fight it. His eyelids grew heavy and he gradually slipped into the comforting darkness of a deep sleep. _

Obi-Wan would be the first to admit that raising him had not been easy. He was a thirteen year old boy, grieving and angry, but Qui-Gon had raised him with gentleness and wisdom, and Obi-Wan had excelled. He had graduated with top honors from the University of Coruscant and immediately accepted into the diplomatic corps. While he would have been more than content with a career mediating disputes, helping to protect peace in the galaxy, he had been noticed by the lead senator representing his system and offered a position as his chief aide. There had not been an opportunity since the fall of the Order for a Jedi to be so near to the Senate. So despite the fact that being close to the pit of vipers that was the Senatorial arena made his skin crawl, he had accepted the position.

"Obi-Wan, please come in."

Olin Kitab was a solid, broad-shouldered man with a loud, booming voice. As Obi-Wan entered, the senator clutched his hand with both of his. "Good to see you."

The large man was known for his gregarious nature and infamous for his ability to sweet talk his colleagues into nearly anything he desired with his winsome manner. Perhaps that was why Obi-Wan went on guard – his superior was nervous, hiding something. The casual observer would never be able to see it, but Obi-Wan had worked closely with him. It was only lightly etched in the nuances of his expressions and gestures, but it was glaringly obvious through the Force.

Obi-Wan entered the office and took his usual seat across from the senator's desk. As Kitab settled into his chair, the younger man glanced around the spacious office. Other senate offices he had been in were filled with fine art, statues; Kitab was about people. Images of those he served, some painted, some printed, adorned his office walls. Holos lined the shelves. Some found the ghost-like quality of the tiny images looking down on them disturbing, but to Kitab it was a reminder of why he served.

"How was the Judicial Oversight meeting?" Kitab asked.

"Rather ordinary, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan said, passing a datapad to the senator.

"In that case, I'm glad you were there instead of me," the senator said with a bellowing chuckle as he reached out to grab it.

"I passed on your suggestions. There is much discontent over the appointment of Gyran Tes."

"I'm sure there is." He narrowed his eyes, his lips turning up into a playful grin. "However, I think he will be a great asset to the judiciary."

"Some think that his views …"

"Obi-Wan," the senator interrupted. "I can read your briefing, and I am sure it is as overly detailed as always."

Obi-Wan didn't speak. The senator's tone and mood had turned suddenly serious. It wasn't normal for him and the young man found it disconcerting.

"I have an important matter I need to discuss with you. Senator Derih is stepping away from public service."

"He will be a great loss," Obi-Wan said, clearly surprised.

"He will. Men like Derih do not come along every day." Kitab pulled a bottle and two glasses from near his desk and poured a generous portion in each glass, setting one in front of Obi-Wan. "It's Alderaanian Brandy – a very good year. I've been saving it for a special occasion." He drank deeply from his glass.

"I'm afraid I don't understand how Senator Derih leaving is a special occasion, Sir."

"That is what I like about you Obi-Wan. It seems that there are few in the Senate anymore who are content to just humbly serve." A wide smile spread across the senator's face. He raised an eyebrow as he took another large drink. "I didn't bring you on a year ago to be just another senate aide. I have known he was leaving and I am hoping you will consider taking Derih's seat."

The world blurred in Obi-Wan's mind and he found himself taking a rather large sip of his drink as his thoughts surged into fast forward. There was no doubt that the opportunity was tremendous for the Jedi. But the public eye had a way of dragging secrets kicking and screaming from people's closets, and Obi-Wan had a big secret. He was nearing knighthood. What would it mean for his training? The admonishment to focus on the moment came from somewhere and he slammed the brakes on his thought process in time to hear, "Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan recovered quickly. "I am speechless Senator, to be sure; it is a remarkable opportunity. I suppose I am just feeling my age, or rather lack of age right now." A shy smile slipped to his lips.

"There are senators your age and even younger." It was a challenge; the senator was in full form.

"Not many." Obi-Wan said, looking out the window over the senator's shoulder. "I must ask. What are the circumstances surrounding Derih stepping down?"

"It is a planned retirement. We've known it was coming for a few years now. Why do you ask?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "It is no big secret that you and Derih don't always see eye-to-eye. Younger senators are naïve and easily controlled." He took another sip of his drink, making eye contact over the rim of his glass.

"I see," Kitab said. "It would be reasonable to question my motives." The senator wasn't angry at what could very well have been considered a veiled accusation. He rested his mouth on his fist and stared at Obi-Wan, a gesture that very clearly asked for the younger man to elaborate.

"All I am saying is that now I prepare briefs for you and represent you while trying to stay as neutral as possible, but you know that we have differences of opinion. That will come up and I can't always vote the way you want me to."

"I would expect nothing less from you. The fact is I'm so damn stubborn I need someone to challenge me from time to time. I have no illusions of controlling you." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Obi-Wan paused. He sensed truthfulness, but still didn't know how to respond.

"I obviously don't expect you to make a decision like this right now, and would be wary if you did. I am planning to spend winter holidays off-world so there won't be much to do here. I would like you to consider taking a month or so leave of absence. Go home or at least somewhere away from Coruscant to think."

"Thank-you Sir. I will consider it." The senator had no idea just how many needed to be consulted before he made such a decision.

Obi-Wan keyed in his code and entered the apartment he shared with Qui-Gon. He pulled off his coat and hung it in its place next to the door, noting the very long coat already hanging there. He made his way to the sitting room, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Sorry I'm late, Master."

Qui-Gon didn't look up. He was completely engrossed in something he was reading from a datapad, a hand across his chin hid a quirky grin from view. He laughed out loud.

"Master?"

"I am just reading an interesting bit of fiction here."

"A novel?" Obi-Wan asked, reaching to snatch the pad out of his master's hand.

Qui-Gon dodged the grab. "No, an essay from one of my students." Obi-Wan sunk down onto the sofa beside him, and Qui-Gon laid the datapad to the side. "Have you been drinking?" the older man asked, wrinkling his nose somewhat.

"One glass of Alderaanian brandy – that's all. It was a good year."

"I don't want the good senator's bad habits wearing off on you Obi-Wan …"

"I have been offered a Senate seat," Obi-Wan said abruptly.

Qui-Gon merely raised an eyebrow. "The elders will be pleased." It wasn't the reaction Obi-Wan was expecting.

"Did they – you anticipate this?"

"We had hoped it would be the outcome when he brought you on staff, but we didn't think it would happen so soon. What did you tell him?"

"He doesn't want an answer now. He said to take a leave of absence and think things over."

"A wise man." Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan. "So it appears that I have mid term break and you actually have vacation for once. Where should we go?"

"Dantooine, of course."

"A lot of Jedi will be there this time of year, including most of the elders." Qui-Gon rubbed his fingers down his beard thoughtfully. "I need to prepare some lessons since I'm going to have your undivided attention."

"Have mercy on me, Master," Obi-Wan said smiling. "This is supposed to be a vacation."


	3. Chapter 3

Chewbrok – Unfortunately, Palpatine will make an appearance. This story is in no means limited to movie characters. We will see characters from JA as well as more OCs. Siri … hmmm … maybe ;)

Jedi Kay-Kenobi - Thanks for finding this story again. I look forward to catching it up here and moving on.

Darth KenObi-Wan – Thanks for reading. I look forward to finally finishing this story.

sterling5842 - I remember as I am going back and posting how much I enjoyed writing the back stories on the characters for this. I think this whole bunny actually bit out of someone daring me to write Obi-Wan as a politician. He does such a good job at it though. I am glad everyone is finding this here and look forward to finishing. I think I left some characters in peril, if memory serves.

**Chapter 3**

"_What do you think, Obi-Wan?" _

_The seventeen year old hid any disappointment he might have felt as he walked through the empty apartment. "There's not much room."_

"_You will have your own bedroom, and I'll have mine. It is sufficient."_

"_That's not what I meant," Obi-Wan said softly. He wandered to the third room of the apartment. It had at one time been two bedrooms and the previous owners had knocked a wall out to create a large master bedroom. Obi-Wan began to swiftly walk through the opening steps of a kata, obviously wary of the walls. It in some ways reminded Qui-Gon of the way he had seen animals pace in captivity. _

"_I know. It's not our home on Aksu, but we will have to make do. It's affordable and this location is very good."_

_Obi-Wan walked to the window. The main university building was clearly visible. Qui-Gon had been offered a position as the head of the history department and Obi-Wan would start his studies there next semester._

_Qui-Gon walked up beside him and rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, I know this move is an adjustment for us both. There aren't as many Jedi the further from Aksu we get and it will mainly be the two of us. But, we are needed here. The Force said it was time._

_The boy nodded and stood in silence for a few moments before turning to his mentor and smiling. "I think we are going to need to soundproof this room and find some really thick coverings for this window … unless we want the neighbors to talk."_

"_Indeed," Qui-Gon said, reaching out to ruffle the youth's hair. "Let's start bringing stuff in."_

On occasion, the two Jedi had taken advantage of abandoned warehouses on Coruscant's lower levels for more involved sparring practice where Obi-Wan could enjoy the freedom to exercise his more acrobatic side, but most lessons were confined to the practice room. It was more than large enough for katas, but only had enough room for the most controlled of sparring, as evidenced by the multiple scorch marks on the walls.

The first light of morning was now brightening the sky, unseen and unnoticed through the heavy curtains shielding the practice room from prying eyes.

A gleaming blue blade cut through the air, glowing in the dimness of the room, a mere extension of its wielder. His eyes were closed as he saw his surroundings through the Force. It was his music. If he sensed his mentor in the background, he made no acknowledgement. Only the familiar melody guided his steps.

The kata was difficult, beyond what he should be capable of at his age, but he stepped through the movements with grace and ease. Qui-Gon knew the ease was an illusion. The young man's sweat-drenched torso and flushed skin betrayed his exertions. He watched as Obi-Wan's saber bearing arm stretched out to a new angle and he held the position.

One, two, three … Qui-Gon found himself counting along, subconsciously rubbing the bicep of his right arm. The position was remarkably difficult to hold and he knew the taut muscles in Obi-Wan's arm were beginning to burn. Still he held, even as the rigid arm began to tremble. His face remained focused, and Qui-Gon knew he was releasing any pain or discomfort into the Force.

Obi-Wan continued through the remaining sequence of steps, moving his saber in rapid flurries with his now-fatigued arm. The end of the kata had been a great source of frustration for Obi-Wan of late, and Qui-Gon found himself holding his breath with each change in position until Obi-Wan stood in the final pose, saber raised vertically in front of him.

"Good morning Master." Obi-Wan extinguished his saber and turned to face his mentor.

"I see you moved through your impasse with this kata. What did you do differently?"

A small grin curled the corners of the young man's mouth as though he were a child that had just learned an important secret. "I stopped trying, Master."

"Then you have indeed mastered it," Qui-Gon said. "I guess I will have to find something new to challenge you with now."

Obi-Wan's face fell. "You can't at least let me enjoy this victory?" Qui-Gon might have been worried about what sounded like whining if not for the mischievous tone in the young man's voice.

"No." He smiled. "Now go get cleaned up."

After showering and dressing, Obi-Wan joined Qui-Gon in the small dining room.

"You are dressed up today," Qui-Gon said, eyeing the suit of crisp silks Obi-Wan wore.

"Since Senator Kitab wants me to join him in the Senate today when he presents the Judiciary Committee recommendations, I want to look more presentable than normal," he said, sitting at the table.

"He's really trying to sell this position to you isn't he."

"Oh, he's in full form. I think the man could swindle a Toydarian."

Qui-Gon laughed. "You're probably right."

"Ironically, he's one of the few senators I truly trust."

Qui-Gon grew serious. "You are going to have a chance to observe the Senate like you never have before today. Be mindful of the moment; seek out what the Force wants you to see. Also, keep your shielding firm as I have taught you."

"I know, Master," Obi-Wan said interrupting. "I've had a good teacher."

"And most importantly Padawan …" Qui-Gon only addressed him by his status when it was very important and Obi-Wan listened intently. "… remember our transport to Aksu leaves at 1900."

As time neared for the session to begin, senators began to file into the Senate rotunda, taking seats in the places assigned to them. Obi-Wan took a seat next to Senator Kitab in the pod occupied by the senators from the three main worlds of the Yopurga system. Teran Charay, the senator from Korla, the smallest of the three worlds, sat on the far end of the pod. Next to him was Aidan Derih, the senator from Obi-Wan's home world, Aksu. The older man nodded at the younger, the one who would likely take his place. Olin Kitab, the senator from Yopurga, spoke for the system as a whole.

The whispers of literally hundreds upon hundreds of individual conversations began to fill the air like the first gentle raindrops and breeze of a storm. As more beings packed into the arena, the voices became thunderous, echoing through the cavernous building. Obi-Wan had watched the proceedings from the sidelines on several occasions, taking notes for Kitab, but had never been in the middle of it.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Kitab said with a wide grin. "I just wouldn't look down."

"I already have." Obi-Wan grimaced as he glanced over the edge, following the hundreds of pods below to the floor. "It's a long way to the bottom."

Chancellor Valorum's pod began to slowly ascend to the middle of the arena. The storm of whispers died down to silence, and Obi-Wan joined the other senators, standing in respect as Mas Amedda called the Senate to order.

"Show time," Kitab whispered, with a hint of maniacal gleam in his eyes. For Olin Kitab, politics was fun.

"The item on our agenda is recommendations from the Judiciary Committee. The Senate recognizes the senator from the sovereign system of Yopurga." Obi-Wan felt the repulsor lift of the pod start up and they floated to the middle of the rotunda.

Now they were surrounded, eyes bearing into them from all sides, beneath the glow of a single spotlight. Kitab stood and smoothed out his deep blue robes before speaking. Obi-Wan didn't need to listen. He had written most the senator's prepared statement. Instead, he tried to focus on the room through the Force.

Obi-Wan knew the darkness was growing. The elders had not shared their feelings with him, but he sensed it every day. Even now, the Senate rotunda was bathed in darkness. The government of the Republic was a festering wound, oozing with corruption and greed. Yet in the darkness, he saw pinpricks of light, like stars in a night sky. There were still true servants of democracy left in the Republic. Perhaps if they could endure, he could as well.

He suddenly froze, feeling a brush against his mind. It was subtle. If he weren't well trained, he never would have noticed. It was that same discipline and training that kept him from reacting. His shields were firmly in place so turned his attention back to Senator Kitab.

"After much deliberation, we have decided to present Gyran Tes from Denysar as a candidate for the judiciary."

Several pods broke away from their docks, jockeying for a position on the floor, looking a bit like the Coruscant airways during rush hour.

"And now for the fireworks," Kitab said as he sat back down next to Obi-Wan.

Truer words were never spoken. The next couple of hours were filled with endless debate and filibuster. Obi-Wan wondered briefly what he would be getting himself into if he accepted a position in this body. The vote finally came and the delegations began to trickle out one by one, each returning to their offices as the sky over Coruscant grew dimmer.

Obi-Wan walked shoulder to shoulder with Kitab along the corridors of the Senate building.

"First impressions?" Kitab asked, shooting his young companion a quizzical glance.

"It was very eye-opening, but the words 'barely controlled chaos' jump to mind."

Kitab let out a loud chuckle. "Yes, it is a rush …" He shook his head, savoring the fight then whirled around, suddenly hearing his name.

The slender woman who spoke was striking with dark, bronze skin and bright blue eyes that commanded attention.

"Adi. What can I do for you?"

"How is it that the senator from Corellia has such a problem getting an appointment with you? I thought our worlds were on better terms than that."

"Obi-Wan, would you kindly stand behind the senator. I need someone to catch her after I inform her that I actually plan to take a vacation. I think she may faint."

She leveled him was a stare that seemed less than amused. "We are also quite busy with Derih stepping down," he continued to explain.

"Yes, I was surprised to hear that. Do you know who will replace him?"

Kitab threw an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders. "I am doing my best to persuade this young man right here."

"If you are on his radar, you might watch out," she suggested.

"I will be careful Senator Gallia," Obi-Wan said, nodding his head.

"I want your first open appointment when you get back," she demanded. "We have important trade matters to discuss," she said, hurrying away. Obi-Wan knew only he could see how she glowed. She was radiant in the Light and he wondered if she had any comprehension how Force sensitive she was.

They made their way back to their offices, only to be immediately intercepted, as normal, by an aide upon entering.

"Senator Palpatine was hoping you could still meet with him as the session ran into his appointment. Since you have nothing else on your agenda, I went ahead and showed him into your office."

"That's fine," Kitab said.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kitab glanced down at his chronometer. "No, because I believe you have a transport to catch and if you leave now you will have plenty of time to spare. I will contact you in a couple of weeks."

"Thank-you. Have a good break, Senator."

Obi-Wan grabbed his coat from his desk and left the room. Kitab turned, and was startled to see Palpatine now standing in the doorway to his office.

"Is that the protégé you spoke of my friend," he inquired. "I saw him sitting with you in the session."

"Yes, he's a sharp young man," Kitab said with a father-like pride. "I could see him leading the system one of these days."

"Well, I will be watching with great interest then," the older man said. His tones were calm and even, and his watchful eye lingered even after Obi-Wan had disappeared down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chewbrok – Yep, Palpatine spotted him. It is just going to take a while for him to realize why Obi-Wan bothers him so much.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi - Yes, those negotiation skills are going to come in handy.

sterling5842 – I had to laugh at the idea of a damage deposit. And yes, the Jedi in this universe are quite adept at mind tricks and shielding. I don't think anyone would believe the lower depths of Coruscant though. More Jedi coming soon.

**Chapter 4**

_The calm breeze rolled along the gentle plains of Dantooine, causing long blades of soft lavender grass to sway back and forth. The sky was a crisp, vibrant blue and soft white clouds drifted lazily in its expanse. It was a beautiful spring day – a perfect day._

_Qui-Gon inhaled the air deeply, the scent of wildflowers teasing his senses. The living Force was vibrant, and it was his mission to drink in as much of it as he could before returning to the dismal urban landscape of Coruscant. He looked around at his companions, admiring their childlike ability to see things for the first time, every time. _

_He saw several of the girls sitting in a circle, nearly consumed by a lavender curtain. They were laughing as they made crowns and necklaces out of the small white blooms that dotted the prairie for as far as the eye could see. He smirked, noting they were oblivious to the two boys approaching with a small reptilian creature and mischievous intent._

_A gust of stiff breeze blew his hair across his face and he heard the shrieks of the girls. He quickly pulled his hair away with his fingers in time to see the small creature disappear into the grass and flee. He laughed loudly as the chase began._

_The other elders had looked at him with stunned disbelief and a small amount of pity when he had agreed to take the younglings on an outing, but the reality was there was no where he would rather be. In fact, he decided, he would have to bring Kara back here later, just the two of them. He started searching for his own white blooms to make a childlike treasure for his wife._

"_Master Qui-Gon?" The Jedi master turned to look for the source of the question, noting it was coming from beneath a blanket of grass. The figure set up and shook the grass out of his reddish-brown locks before smiling._

"_Yes, Obi-Wan." _

"_You live on Coruscant. Have you ever been to the Jedi Temple?"_

_Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes Obi-Wan I have. I hope to take you and your parents when you come to visit next month." The young boy grinned widely. But, Qui-Gon sensed a hidden question; something was troubling the boy. "Do you have more you wish to ask?"_

"_Our teacher showed us holos of Coruscant in class. In one you could see the Temple. Someone asked about the Jedi and my teacher said that there are no more Jedi."_

_Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably and pushed some hair back behind his ear. "I am hoping you didn't set the matter straight."_

_The young boy's eyebrows creased. "Dad asked the same thing." He shook his head and took on an expression far too serious for his age. "I know better than to tell anyone about us."_

"_Of course." Qui-Gon relaxed. Of course Bren'an would have trained his son well. "What else did you teacher say?"_

"_Oh … the Jedi were thankful to no longer have to shoulder the burden of peace in the Republic – that they moved on and led normal lives," he quoted in exaggerated tones. Obi-Wan knew being a Jedi was far from a normal life. Normal kids learned to play instruments and sports after school. After finishing his homework, he had saber practice and other lessons – and he couldn't tell anyone. _

"_It is a common misconception, Obi-Wan. The fact is there were very few Jedi left alive after the Sith were defeated. The younglings and padawans who were under 18 standard years were either given back to their families or turned over to orphanages."_

"_Were they sad?"_

"_I imagine so. And, it was a devastating blow to the Order after losing so many already. The Jedi left Coruscant, so it was easy to perceive that they had just moved on with their lives." _

"_What did happen? Dad says you know more about Jedi history than the other elders."_

"_A Jedi Master named Jerik Ky'al, who was the last surviving Council member, believed that the Sith were not gone. He gathered what masters and knights were left. Aksu was a thriving new colony in the mid-Rim at that time, in need of people willing to work. It was a perfect place to disappear and rebuild away from the Senate. They found work. Some married and had children, and they began to teach their children the ways of the Force, as your father teaches you now. Over time, they were able to find and adopt some of the younglings, and many of the older padawans eventually found their way back to the Order."_

_The boy had cupped his chin in his hands and was looking at Qui-Gon with intense fascination. Qui-Gon smiled._

"_I can get you a copy of his journals if you are interested. I don't think your father will mind."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'd like that." He dropped his gaze for a second and then looked back at Qui-Gon with determination. "Master Qui-Gon. Do you think the Sith are still out there?"_

_Qui-Gon grew quiet, contemplating his answer. He usually would have hesitated to discuss such serious topics with the younglings, but he knew Bren'an was very straightforward with his son. "Yes, I believe they are Obi-Wan."_

"_What will we do about them?"_

_He chuckled. Obi-Wan wanted to grow up so fast. "You need not worry about that now. You are young and have much left to learn, and I am confident your father is doing a fine job of training you. If we follow the will of the Force, we will be ready when the Sith appear."_

Senator Palpatine sat in his office watching the streams of light left by speeders and other vehicles darting through the darkened Coruscant traffic ways. He wasn't paying attention to the lights as much as contemplating the game of strategy he always found himself playing. Time was drawing near and his patience would soon be rewarded.

Controlling a Senate where corruption ran rampant was actually a very easy thing. Giving the greedy what they wanted, security to continue in their wealth and apparent authority, was a powerful mind numbing agent. But, the incorruptible were always a danger to his plans – and there were still many.

Kitab's new protégé was troublesome. The Yopurga system with its exuberant, persuasive senator had long ago been added to a list of systems, including such prestigious planets as Alderaan, Corellia, and Chandrila, with which to foster good relationships. But Young Kenobi was different. Yes, he had brushed his mind, but he couldn't read anything. The young man was a blank slate. When he probed the Force, the darkness seemed to break around the young man, like the ripples of a vast ocean disrupted by a rocky coast. The darkness cried out in warning - Kenobi was dangerous, but he didn't know why. It was too early to take him out of the equation, so it seemed he was going to have to find out more about him – keep him close like all his other potential enemies.

Qui-Gon sat in the bottom bunk of the small room he had booked for his and Obi-Wan's passage to Aksu. Obi-Wan had been exhausted when he reached the transport, and although the master was eager to hear what Obi-Wan might have picked up from the Senate, he had urged the young man to retire early. There would be time later.

He now found himself trying to plan their time on Dantooine. With their schedules conflicting and busy, there were gaps in Obi-Wan's training that he needed to rectify if the young man was to be knighted soon.

Saber practice was a definite. It wasn't that he was in dire need, in fact he was quite accomplished, but he couldn't deny him the chance to spar with others in wide open areas. And although he knew Obi-Wan would protest, he really needed to brush up on his piloting skills. They both needed to talk with the elders. It could get busy, but he knew that more than anything the young man needed rest and the opportunity to enjoy the companionship of his fellow Jedi, especially as he was going to enter a new chapter in life.

Even if he hadn't heard the rustling of sheets from the bunk above, Qui-Gon would have known from the unease radiating off his apprentice that his sleep had grown troubled. He slid out from beneath his bed coverings and climbed up a few rungs on the ladder.

Sweat was beginning to bead in the young man's hairline and Qui-Gon could see the eyes beneath pale eyelids moving rapidly. His breathing was rushed, almost panting, punctuated with quick intakes of air. Qui-Gon pressed a hand against the side of Obi-Wan's face as he had done many times before and began to send waves of comfort through the Force. Obi-Wan's body relaxed and his breathing slowed as Qui-Gon pushed him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"You need your rest," he whispered. It was good they would be able to talk to the elders soon.

He climbed back down, deciding that perhaps he too should rest. He clicked off the small reading light and settled down in the darkness. A momentary pang of sadness sent an ache through his chest. Obi-Wan would be knighted soon and their ways would part. Oh yes, they'd both be on Coruscant and still see each other often, but the boy he had finished raising for his friend was no longer a boy.

"_You would be so proud of him Bren'an,"_ he whispered in his mind.

The two Jedi awoke and had their morning meal with the other passengers before returning to their room. They had casually chatted about plans after arriving in Aksu. They would overnight and then take a private transport to Dantooine with several other Jedi. As Qui-Gon closed the door after returning to their room, the topic of discussion quickly grew serious.

"Do you remember having a dream last night?"

"Somewhat?" Obi-Wan said. "The memory is vague."

"Was it the same one – the Sith creature you spoke of before?"

"No, I'm pretty sure this was a plain old nightmare. I think that brush against my mind spooked me more than I thought yesterday."

"You didn't say anything about someone brushing your mind," Qui-Gon voiced with concern.

"That's because someone insisted I go right to sleep." Obi-Wan grinned, earning a raised eyebrow that said 'continue' from his mentor. "Anyhow, during the Senate session, something brushed against my mind. I didn't react or anything. It was brief."

"Did you sense who it might have been?"

"I sensed several Force sensitives in the Senate rotunda at the time. Most of them didn't seem to have any concept of shielding, so they were easy to pick up on?"

"I suppose it makes sense that some would find their way into the Senate," Qui-Gon murmured. "Even if they didn't realize the full extent of their abilities, they would have an edge."

"It's not the ones I can sense that I worry about, Master. I imagine a Sith would know how to hide as well as we do."

"Better perhaps, especially if shrouded by a growing darkness."

Obi-Wan's expression grew solemn. "Master, do you think there is any way that Jedi teachings survived outside our Order."

"What do you mean?"

"I met the Senator from Corellia yesterday. She's bright, and I sense that the Force is using her. Her presence is controlled, but I don't sense that she is highly developed in her abilities."

"Remember Obi-Wan, not all of the padawans ever found their way home. It is entirely possible they married and passed whatever they knew down over the years, even if that training was incomplete."

"I look forward to talking to the elders about the Senate, Master. If I can survive the political wrangling," he said grimacing, "a Jedi presence is needed there. It is dark … darker than I ever imagined."


	5. Chapter 5

Chewbrok – Siri is not Adi's padawan and Adi is not a part of the Jedi Order in this universe. You will learn more about her at a later time. I am going to keep where Siri is and what she is doing to myself for a little bit.

The Sidhe – Thank you. Like the summary said, it is very AU but I think you will find the characters fit where they are.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Yes, Palpatine feels very secure in his plans. Obi-Wan is a trouble piece to the puzzle for him.

Jacen200015 – It wouldn't be Star Wars without Anakin

**Chapter 5**

The simple, two-story house was located in the countryside of Aksu outside the capital of Kucha; far enough away to remain private but not mysterious. It was the house where Obi-Wan had grown up and the same house where he and Qui-Gon had forged the beginnings of their relationship in the aftermath of grief and loss.

In late dusk, the sun was seen only as hues of purple and orange painted against the graying sky, but it was enough light to take in the surroundings. Two large suget trees, their long branches draping down in a canopy, stood in the front yard exactly as Obi-Wan remembered them. The tree nearest the house held a small fort up in its sturdy branches, built years before by Bren'an Kenobi. A swing hung from the other. Obi-Wan had long ago outgrown both, but they were still used. The Kenobi home had always been open and it still seemed it was always full of Jedi in route from one place to another, staying for days or longer at a time. Many came to just get away from the city, to be themselves for even a short while.

Obi-Wan made his way up the steps of the front porch and stopped, running his hand along the smooth surface of the front door. There was no need to knock – this was his home. He activated the door and it slid open. Automatic sensors detected his arrival and the lighting gradually brightened. He paused for a moment, setting his bags to the ground.

The house was teeming with memories, reminders of his parents. From the foyer Obi-Wan could see Kaiya's precious Itiras still climbing along the trellis outside the kitchen window, blooming in deep purples and brilliant crimson. Always adventurous, he had fallen from that trellis and broke his arm when he was five years old. In the sitting room, the comfortable, well-worn armchair that Kaiya could never seem to get Bren'an to discard stood as tribute to the man's stubborn nature, forever throwing off the décor.

Obi-Wan walked over to the mantle, trailing his fingers along as he activated each holo. The first was of a young couple, very much in love; he was dressed in crisp silks, her in the brightest white. Another showed the same couple, holding a small bundle in their arms. They had been hesitant in their ability as parents, but bounding with joy. There was another of them and a small boy smiling widely; a gap where his two front teeth should be. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. If he concentrated he could still grasp a mere wisp of their presences. The essence had faded with time, but the house was still permeated with their warmth.

The holos changed over time as well. The couple was gone, but Obi-Wan found that Qui-Gon was in their place every step of the way through graduations, returning from his first mediation with the diplomatic corp, and a vacation on Alderaan. The last picture on the mantle showed another couple. Qui-Gon stood their, beardless with shorter hair, obviously younger. The woman at his side had long raven locks that she wore braided neatly behind her head. Her deep green eyes were full of warmth. The mantle was nearly sacred and Qui-Gon had been speechless when Obi-Wan asked him to add the holo of him and Kara with the insistence that she was family.

"_Loss is part of life; we must not let it consume us. They wouldn't want that. But that doesn't mean we have to ever stop loving them or remembering them."_

Obi-Wan smiled, remembering his master's comforting words. He picked up his bags and headed up the stairs to his room. He set his bags down on soft, blue bed coverings. Out the window, he could see light seeping through the trees behind the housed. He reached out with his senses and smiled. Rummaging through his bags, he quickly found his lightsaber and made his way to the back porch. Qui-Gon was already there.

"Master, they are here."

"I know. Go ahead; I'll be out shortly." He laughed out loud as Obi-Wan leapt over the banister of the porch and landed gracefully to the ground.

"Don't be long!" the young man yelled as he started down a well-worn path.

A short hike into the woods there was a spacious, open field hidden from view by the surrounding trees. The ground had been cleared long ago and was now covered with soft green grass. Small insects dotted the artificial lighting that shined down on two combatants with gleaming sabers.

The younger of the two was tall and lean, but still a boy. His fine black hair was plastered against his skin with the same sweat that drenched his honeyed skin. He was the picture of deep concentration. His opponent, his teacher, drove him back with several strong, solid strikes. He paused to give instruction, then they back-tracked to the middle and began the exercise again.

The youth met each strike with wobbly, fatigued arms, but was over-powered. He soon found himself looking down the tip of the gleaming violet saber. The glow reflected off the skin of the older man's bald, sweat-beaded head. The victor raised an eyebrow as a sly smile crossed the youth's face.

At the hiss of another weapon igniting, the dark-skinned man turned slightly to take in the position of the new addition to the match. He backed up giving himself time and distance to consider his new situation. He nodded, accepting the challenge as Obi-Wan and the boy spaced themselves out for an attack from opposite sides.

"You are bold Obi-Wan."

The older man first attacked Obi-Wan, the opponent he knew to be stronger, alternating between parrying blows from the two blue blades. Even with two opponents, he dominated the movements across the field. He turned and with a wave of his hand, sent the boy skidding across the ground in a gentle Force push.

The landing sent his weapon flying from his hand. The boy retrieved it and sat down in a cross-legged position. "I'm out."

"You can't be out," Obi-Wan protested, aware that he would now face the full brunt of the attack. "He hasn't scored a kill point."

"No, I'm definitely out."

The dark-skinned master grinned.

"Yong, you are a traitor," Obi-Wan growled. "I helped you."

"Which is why I am going to sit back and watch him rub someone else's face in the dirt for a change," the boy said, laughing.

The duel took on a more serious tone. With his focus completely on Obi-Wan, Jedi master Mace Windu was free to unleash a powerful opposition against the younger Jedi. He reigned down swift hard blows. Obi-Wan blocked each one, ducking the last one so he could kick out with his leg. As Mace fell backwards he tucked into a roll and was immediately back on his feet to meet Obi-Wan's offensive.

"You're getting better," Mace said. "Qui-Gon is teaching you well." He began a flurry of strikes, alternating high and low.

"You're holding back, Master Windu."

"I assumed you wouldn't want to end this too quickly." He paused thoughtfully. "But, if you insist."

Mace Windu pressed a heavy, focused attack on Obi-Wan sending him scurrying backwards, scrambling to keep his footing against powerful, unpredictable blows. Trying to give himself space, Obi-Wan launched over the Jedi master's head, rotating his body so he would face the master, but Mace was already there when he landed, determined to not give him time to collect himself. Their blades locked, violet against blue, sizzling and hissing.

Yong was absorbed in watching the duel and missed Qui-Gon sit down next to him. He was startled to turn and see the master.

"Are you going to go help him?" the youth asked.

"No, it will teach him to think before he picks fights with someone with superior skills." A grin spread across the Jedi master's face. "It's good for him."

Qui-Gon settled back to watch Mace finish off his quickly tiring apprentice as the two combatants backed away and circled each other. When Mace attacked again, he noticed the shift immediately. The now closed movements of Obi-Wan's saber created a shield across his body, giving no opening for attack. It was calm, non-flamboyant, but effective. Mace backed off the ferocity of the attack, studying the new cadence in Obi-Wan's fighting. He quickly figured out where his advantage was and adjusted, stepping up the randomness of his attack waiting for a crack in the shield.

It came in time and with a swift strike, Mace was able to flip the saber from Obi-Wan's grip. It clattered to the ground, rolling away and Obi-Wan found the tip of the master's violet blade at his throat.

Mace extinguished the blade and the two combatants bowed to each other.

"I'm impressed. I don't think I've ever sparred with you before – outside basic classes on technique. Your skills are improving."

"Thank you for the opportunity, Master Windu. It was an honor to spar with you, even if it was short-lived."

"Are Jun and Tao here?" Qui-Gon asked, getting up from his spot on the ground. He squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder to indicate his approval at the young man's efforts.

"No they are visiting some of the refugee camps in the Parn system and will be meeting us on Dantooine."

"There is great need there for good medics. Isn't Tao a little young, though."

"At the rate they are going, Jun will have her trained in brain surgery before she ever makes it to medical school, or university for that matter. But, I learned long ago not to interfere with how she trains Tao and she stays out of my way with this one." He ruffled Yong's hair.

"I am going to go get a shower," Yong said, quickening his pace.

"Go ahead. Just don't use all the hot water."

"Yes, father," he said smiling with a nod. "Good night Master Jinn, Obi-Wan." He disappeared into the trees, starting up the path.

"It is good to see you both. It has been too long." Mace said. "And I understand we have much to discuss with the other elders."

"Yes, we do." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan paused.

"Are you coming?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I think I may stay out here for a while."

Qui-Gon and Mace made their way towards to house. Obi-Wan walked back to the middle of the clearing and settled to the ground, kneeling in a meditative pose. As he began slow his breathing and relax his body, he could feel all worry and concern seep away. It was good to be home.

"When did he start learning Soresu? I was surprised to see it," Mace asked when they had gotten a little farther away. "I thought you and Bren'an had started him on Ataru."

"He started Soresu on his own. I have actually been working with it some also."

"It suits him. When he masters it, there won't be much anyone will be able to get by him."

"I am well aware of that." Qui-Gon chuckled.

Besides, as I have said before, Ataru has its weaknesses."

Many would disagree with you. And, even Vaapad has its weaknesses my friend."

Qui-Gon climbed the stairs to the porch and found a place to sit, content to be in the fresh, cool evening air.

"I am going to go meditate with Yong."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We will have plenty more time to talk."

Mace paused in the doorway.

"Do you think he's ready … I mean for the Senate? It's much sooner than we anticipated."

Qui-Gon reflected on who he knew his apprentice to be and the path that seemed before him. "Does it matter? It seems we have little choice. Bren'an was right – the Sith are already there. We are coming into the game late."

"If we hadn't lost Bren'an …" Mace stopped himself. That was in the past and could not be changed. "I am just concerned. Obi-Wan is young."

"But wise for his age," Qui-Gon added. " I sense this is right. It won't be easy, but he's ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Unfortunately, I can't do much to ease Obi-Wan's burden even in this universe. It is destined to follow him.

Chewbrok – Going to give him a lot more time to master it.

sterling5842 – Yes, it had to give parents anxiety. Apparently, they are trained well enough in their duality that they haven't had any slips. Or maybe teachers mistook a kid saying "I'm a Jedi" as an overactive imagination. And, there are a lot of places for Obi-Wan to inherit his stubbornness. Take your pick.

**Chapter 6**

Obi-Wan crept carefully up the stairs. He had lost track of time out in the field and the others were already fast asleep. The stairs were old, but he managed to miss the squeaks and creaks, expertly navigating by each one even in the dark. After showering, he slipped back into his room in comfortable sleep pants. He pulled back the covers on his bed and paused, casting a stray glance at the communications panel in the corner. He knew he should resist the urge, get some rest before the trip – he was supposed be on break, but the temptation was too great.

He walked over and activated his codes. Sure enough, there was a message waiting for him from Senator Kitab. It wasn't a holo, just a generic text message, neutral in tone, informing him that there was a change in plans. The senator would be remaining on Coruscant and he should contact the offices there if he needed anything.

Obi-Wan glanced at the time and made a quick mental calculation of what time of day it would be on Coruscant. He quickly entered the codes to the senator's office. A small holo of the senator sitting behind his desk appeared. The look on his face showed his was obviously not pleased.

"_Why am I not surprised to hear from you? It's the middle of the night there."_

"You shouldn't have left me any messages if you didn't want a call, Sir. And, I can call when it is the middle of the night there next time if you would prefer."

"_What can I do for you?"_

"I was just curious. I thought you would be halfway to Aksu by now, Senator."

"_So did I … but Chancellor Vallorum had other plans. He called a special session for later today."_

"Do you know why?"

"_Based off of my discussions with Senator Palpatine, I believe it will concern the Trade Federation. There was an attack on another one of their ships in the free trade zones. No doubt, they will once again be requesting greater protection. I think the Senate might actually have to deal with the issue this time."_

"I can be on the first transport back to Coruscant in the morning…"

"_No, definitely not."_ Senator Kitab interrupted, raising a hand as though holding Obi-Wan in place. _"I want you to continue with your plans. Senator Derih is here and we still have about half our staff in the offices."_

The two men stared their respective holographic images down for a minute before the senator nibbled at his bottom lip_. "If you could tell me where the summaries are from the last time this issue was evaded, that would be very helpful." _The senator had quickly begun to realize how much he relied on Obi-Wan throughout the morning.

Obi-Wan entered the necessary information into the terminal. "I have a really bad feeling this. I should be there."

"_If I even hear rumor that you are back on Coruscant, I will revoke your security clearance. So it won't do you much good to come back then, will it?"_

"You wouldn't do that." Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he would or not. There were few people who challenged Senator Kitab; most knew better.

"_Try me." _There was an edge to the senator's voice. He raised both eyebrows and a smirk spread across his face scrunching his eyes. Without a doubt - he was serious. _"I will send you transcripts, summaries, and any other relevant information. I would like for you to stay up to date on this." _

"I can do that." Obi-Wan paused uncertainly, running his hand over his mouth. "If I continue with my plans, I will be traveling for a couple of days and out of contact."

_I'm glad to see you're taking my advice and really getting away. Where are you going?_

"I'd rather not say," Obi-Wan said shyly, not wanting to explain the upcoming trip to Dantooine.

"_Best kind of vacation."_ The senator laughed out loud. _"Ah, to be young again."_

"I didn't mean it like that Senator," Obi-Wan protested, thankful the blush he felt creeping into his cheeks wouldn't be visible in his image.

"_Of course not. I need to go now – the session is about to begin. Don't worry and don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

"Little worry of that," Obi-Wan mumbled as the transmission was ended.

He stretched out on his bed and despite feeling immensely troubled, finally fell into an uneasy slumber.

The house was bustling at first light the next morning, and Obi-Wan managed to drag himself out of bed. Mace and Yong did final checks on the transport while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan loaded bags and supplies. When finally finished, they waited for the remaining passengers to arrive.

"They're late," Mace said. "Then again, punctuality was never Yuldash's strength."

"We're not on that tight of a schedule, Mace. They will be here soon," Qui-Gon replied calmly. He looked out the window on the transport. "In fact, here they come now."

"I'll go help Byram with the luggage," Obi-Wan said eagerly.

Obi-Wan and a young man about the same age returned with the bags and went to the rooms in the rear of the transport to stow them while Qui-Gon greeted the others.

"It's good to see you Ayal," Qui-Gon said. He gave the older of the two women, Kara's sister, a deep embrace. A younger woman approached cautiously around the corner. Ayal smiled and took a tightly wrapped bundle from her arms.

"Is this the new addition I have heard so much about?" Qui-Gon asked softly. He reached out his arms fully intending to receive the bundle, but the older woman didn't give it up.

"Yes, but you're going to have a hard time getting her out of my mother's arms, Uncle Qui-Gon," Byram said patting him on the shoulder. "She's quite proud and rather protective of her granddaughter."

"I can't even see her?" Ayal shot Qui-Gon a glare of mock contempt, before lowering the bundle away from her body and pulling the soft blanket away from the sleeping baby's face.

A grimace worked its way onto small pale lips, bunching up chubby cheeks. The baby anxiously rooted her head around sucking at the air before bumping into her fist. She dozed again content to suck on the soft skin of her own hand.

Qui-Gon let out a warm chuckle. "How old is she now?"

"She's only a month old. Auren and I weren't even certain we would to be able to get all her paperwork completed to be able to travel," Byram said.

"She's beautiful."

"We named her after Aunt Kara."

Qui-Gon stood for a moment, a multitude of emotions warring within. He looked into the small face, not sure of what to say. Finally he smiled. "I hope she will have all of her aunt's beauty, grace, and gentleness." He looked up at the new parents mischievously. "And for your sake, none of her stubbornness."

"There will be plenty of time to fuss over the baby later. We should get going," Mace interrupted.

"You do know how to ruin the moment, Mace," Qui-Gon chided as he helped Ayal get situated into a seat with baby Kara.

Mace got the necessary clearances and Aksu faded into the background as the ship took off. Once far enough away from orbit, he made the jump to hyperspace and the passengers all settled in for the trip. Although, they were divided into small sleeping quarters by twos, everyone seemed content to stay in the main cabin and catch up with one another for the beginning of the journey.

Obi-Wan set down the datapad he was reading. His master, Mace and Yuldash were in one corner talking. The three elders were probably discussing deep matters concerning the Order, but he had his doubts when they all began to laugh. Yong was sitting nearby playing a game Obi-Wan remembered from when he was younger. Ayal and Auren had slipped back to one of the rooms to nap, leaving Kara in Byram's capable hands. Of course, his childhood friend didn't look very capable at the moment as he struggled to diaper the small, squirming body. Obi-Wan let out an audible chuckle.

"It's been a while, Obi-Wan. I think I saw you last at our wedding." Byram made his way over, cradling his freshly diapered daughter.

"It's really been that long? And now you're a father." Obi-Wan grinned. "That's scary."

"Scary, huh?" Byram shifted and reached over, placing the bundle into Obi-Wan's arms.

Obi-Wan tensed, holding the small form in awkwardly rigid arms. He had never held anything that seemed so tiny and fragile. He felt as though the slightest action would launch her into the air. "I … I don't want to drop her."

"I doubt you will. I haven't yet." He pushed Obi-Wan's arms towards his body. "Right now you just need to relax or you're going to make her fuss. Then, we'll both get in trouble."

Obi-Wan calmed himself and allowed his arms to relax, pulling the small body even closer to his. He found that a baby was much easier to hold when snuggled against his chest. He looked down and found large brown eyes struggling to focus on him. He let out a breath of laughter as he moved his hand to stroke her tiny hand.

"You look good."

"Don't start," Obi-Wan warned, not looking away as tiny fingers grasped his tightly.

"Your master would love to see you happily settle down some time in the near future."

"I know." A sad smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. "But, I'm not exactly marriage material. I can't see a relationship going far when I inform the poor woman that she will always rank somewhere behind my responsibilities to the Order and to the Senate."

"If she's Jedi, she'll understand."

"Politics is brutal on marriages. I go into the office early, work late, and sometimes don't even come home. That will likely get worse if the elders agree I should proceed. It's just not the type of life I want to give to someone I care about. "

"Sounds lonely," Byram said.

There was silence between them for a moment and then both were aware of Qui-Gon standing over them. "What I wouldn't give for a holo of this." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I haven't even had a chance to hold her yet."

Obi-Wan handed the baby off to Qui-Gon, noticing the almost instinctual way the older man engulfed her in his large arms.

"I don't know if all this holding is good for her. I think she is getting too used to it," Byram said.

"How else do you teach her that she is the center of the universe?" Qui-Gon said with a smirk as he walked away with his new treasure in tow. He stepped slowly, swaying as he walked away. He was a picture of perfect happiness, and Obi-Wan felt a pang of guilt well up inside.

The Order had been in conflict over the ideas of attachment at the time it went into hiding. They quickly realized that they would only survive through marriage and had to adapt accordingly. Many couples married for love, bringing children into the Order and raising those children as Jedi. Others married in convenience to provide homes for Force sensitive orphans. All the children were loved, all were equal, and all were important to the future of the Order.

It struck Obi-Wan how the larger Order was reflected in the small group aboard the transport. The Tallis family represented three generations. Yuldash and Ayal had been married for thirty years and their son had now started his own family. It was a sharp contrast to the Windu family. Mace and Jun Windu were married, but it was merely a legal formality. They led very separate lives, bound only by a surname, a house, and their mutual love for a set of twins they had found abandoned in a refugee camp on Jun's home world. These were the two faces of the Order and both allowed the Order to grow and expand.

Obi-Wan often felt torn between these two faces. His mother and father had loved each other and he still vividly remembered their happiness together, even if it was often difficult. He had been raised to value this and it had been reinforced by all that Qui-Gon had told him of his marriage to Kara. They had never been able to have children and Obi-Wan had been welcomed into Qui-Gon's life as a son. As much as Qui-Gon hoped he would find a wife and raise a family, and as much as a part of him longed for that companionship, Obi-Wan knew deep down that it would likely never happen - he was married to the Order.


	7. Chapter 7

ObiwanDS – I like the relationship between in Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in this because while they are teacher and student, they are also free to be father and son in a way. I think as the story progresses everyone will also like the freedom Qui-Gon has in this universe to be who he is.

Chewbrok – Thanks

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – The Order in this universe went into hiding because they were basically declared illegal. The arguments over attachment became troublesome because the Jedi discovered they either needed families or at least the appearance of families to survive outside the temple.

Beloved Daughter – It will be quite the ride with twists and turns, familiar characters, and some not-so-familiar characters.

Katerinaki - Sorry to confuse with the new names and OCs. I have included an author's note below and will add to it if needed. For the most part, the core characters will stay familiar. Senator Kitab, obviously, will be around. I will make mention of Obi-Wan's parents and Mace's family in passing. I have one more major OC player left to introduce in coming chapters and then we should slow down for a while, though I will keep you guessing on what familiar characters will come out to play.

**Chapter 7**

_The crowd pressed in around him, heated bodies shoulder to shoulder. He stumbled to keep his footing as the mass of beings moved him along, each individual trying to push ahead to get a better look. At what, he didn't know. Some cheered; some shouted insults and protests – their opposing currents of exuberance and contempt surrounding him, echoed in the Force. But, Obi-Wan couldn't hear what they were saying. Their voices were distorted as though he were submerged under water trying to break free. _

_There was a bright burst of light and a deep, bellowing rumble of thunder. He looked up searching for the storm clouds, but even as he saw the gray billows seeping into the air, he realized it couldn't be thunder. It was too close. There were screams and the coldness of death nearby, but he couldn't see what was happening and was quickly swallowed by a mass of humanity like waves crashing on a shore as they rushed in a panicked flee, trampling him beneath._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes to the ceiling that hung close to his face, his breath coming in short, shuddering pants. He wanted to believe he was just having claustrophobic dreams from being sandwiched into the bunk area, but he sensed otherwise. It was good his shields had stayed strong. Qui-Gon was already concerned enough as it was.

In the dead silence, he could clearly here the slight humming and vibrations of the ship's engines. This was soon punctuated by the loud, wailing cry of a baby. Again? They seemed to be on the same schedule for waking this evening. He heard a chuckle drift up from Qui-Gon's bunk.

"Are you awake, Master?"

"Yes," came the amused, sleepy response. "I should have anticipated the hazards of traveling with the never ending hunger of an infant. You were just as bad when you were a baby."

"Are you sure I was this bad?"

"You might have been worse. I seem to remember your parents walking around half-asleep for at least a couple of months. I believe you had days and nights mixed up because when I visited during the day you were sleeping as peacefully as could be."

The wailing quieted and they were left once again in silence.

"Ah, the comfort only a full stomach and a mother can give," Qui-Gon said. "I guess we can get back to sleep now."

"I'm glad we have Kara's permission."

She was probably just hungry, but Obi-Wan wondered. What did infants sense through the Force? Was she as unsettled as he was? He shook his head sensing that Qui-Gon had already drifted back to sleep.

From space, Dantooine was a simple orb; a swirl of olives, blues, and browns. It was far removed from galactic space traffic and remained unspoiled by industrialization with vast untouched savannas. The native Dantari were few in number and only concerned about their simple lives in the coastal lands, making it a good place to hide something even as large as a Jedi training center.

There had been debate among the elders about the wisdom of placing another training center on the same planet Jedi Master Vodo Siosk-Baas had established one thousands of years before. It was agreed that any remaining Sith, in their arrogance, would assume that the memories of Exar Kun turning and the ancient center's destruction by Darth Malak would be twin blows that would keep the Jedi away. For most the elders at the time, the chance to hold onto some piece of their history was worth the risk.

Upon disbanding the Order, the Senate had allowed the remaining Jedi to retain possession of an account containing generous private donations of credits and aurodium. It was meant for them to divide among themselves giving everyone enough to build new lives, but the Jedi were used to simple lives and able to make do with very little. After using a bare minimum to pay for passage to Aksu and make living arrangements, the remainder was invested wisely. The modern Order, including the training center, was funded by the growth of that allotment and contributions from current members of the Order.

The transport settled down on the landing pad outside the training center and Obi-Wan followed the other passengers down the ramp – several, including the elders already present, had gathered to meet the transport.

Jun Windu stood waiting with Tao at her side. She wore a stern, serious expression that quickly melted into a smile as Yong made his way to where she waited. Obi-Wan was amused with the way she stepped back and looked the boy over as though accusing Master Windu of harming him in some way while the two had been on their own. Seemingly satisfied with his well-being, she engulfed the boy in a hug. Mace greeted Tao warmly and spoke briefly with Jun before joining the other elders who were assembled.

Obi-Wan's eyes went to the small, hunched form of the Order's oldest member, and one of the Center's permanent residents. He remembered that his father had often said it was by a miracle of the Force that Master Yoda, one of the few non-human Jedi, had even been found and trained. Without access to the Archives, the small master had been instrumental in carrying down Jedi knowledge and teachings to several generations.

Obi-Wan reached the bottom of the ramp and started to join his master. He was surprised to see Master Yoda break away from the group and slowly shuffle towards him. The master stopped in front of him. Obi-Wan knelt down in respect so he did not have to crane his neck to look up at the younger Jedi.

"Good to see you it is Obi-Wan. Been away for far too long you have."

"Yes Master. It is good to be back. I already feel the change of having so many Force presences near. It is uplifting."

"It is." Yoda's features saddened, his face falling in one movement with the two large ears on the sides of his head. "See this you must. Matters of great concern to you and us all have happened." Tiny clawed hands surrendered a datapad to the young Jedi.

Obi-Wan quickly perused the datapad, brows furrowing in concern. He lowered it and turned a questioning look at Master Yoda.

"When did this happen?" he whispered.

"All the details I have are there."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. Yoda sensed the shift in the younger Jedi's thoughts as they went to his dreams the previous evening.

"See it did you, young one?"

"I'm … I'm not sure, Master. I saw something."

"Talk of dreams and visions later we will – seen much I have. Now you must go. Already set up for communications your quarters are."

"Thank-you, Master," he nodded, leaving his bags and taking off for the residence wing at a brisk pace.

Master Yoda stood watching the young man's retreating form and sensed a presence approach from behind.

"What happened? I sense much distress from my apprentice."

Yoda looked up at the much taller Jedi master standing beside him.

"Much to talk of we have my friend. Busy for some time young Obi-Wan will be, and privacy he will need. Eat with me you will, my old padawan. Join us later Obi-Wan will."

Stumbling fingers struggled to place codes quickly enough. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. Senator Kitab was in his offices. He waited impatiently as the holographic form materialized before him.

"What happened – I just landed and have very few details?"

"_Chancellor Vallorum had finished morning business and was heading out of his offices for the afternoon after an appointment with me. We met up with Senator Gallia and she asked to have one of those 'meetings on the run'. I saw them to the main entrance. There was a lot of confusion with the crowds gathered. Many were there to protest the Trade Federation. I think there may have been some supporters._

"That doesn't sound unusual – anything involving taxation is controversial. The news brief mentioned an explosion."

"_Yes, about a dozen of the onlookers were killed and more were injured. But it turns out, it was only a distraction. Right after, in the confusion, a sniper opened-fire on the Chancellor and Senator Gallia."_

"How serious are their injuries? There seem to be rumors that they are dead."

"_Your information is outdated then. The Chancellor was hit in the arm, but is expected to make a full recovery. Senator Gallia is in intensive care, but it looks like she will pull through after some time and bacta. She's pretty tough."_

Obi-Wan was still fighting back the various images of the crowd in his visions, when Senator Kitab spoke again.

"_It's a miracle. I can't explain it. Three of the Chancellor's personal guards, trained for situations like this, were killed. Yet, somehow Adi managed to get the Chancellor out of the way without getting herself killed in the process, and while wounded got him back into the Senate building."_

"You said she is pretty tough." Obi-Wan offered a slight grin, but didn't say anything else. He knew that somehow the Force had warned her. She had sensed the attack before it even came and had the reflexes needed. He stowed the information away in his mind along with other things he wanted to bring up to the elders.

"What will the Senate do?" Obi-Wan asked, remembering the senator was waiting on the other end.

"_Well, we are definitely in recess now. I think I will continue on to Aksu, but I am sending you the information from the last session. I warn you, it didn't go smoothly. It was actually Senator Palpatine who managed to bring order out of chaos once again. He has suggested a summit for Trade Federation members to discuss the issues at hand. It went over really well in the Senate."_

"I imagine it did, but I can't wait until the Senate tries to decide where to hold it."

"_Already decided. Palpatine suggested Eriadu."_

"And the Senate agreed?" He somehow assumed there would be the usual bickering and disagreements over where such an event would be held; everyone wanting the prestige of being host.

"_Palpatine has always seemed to have the pulse of the Senate. He brings us together when needed. I'll send details as I get them, but you are not to leave wherever you are vacationing. If I need you, I'll contact you."_

"Thank you, Senator."

Obi-Wan ended the transmission and ran his fingers up over his face and through his hair. He reached out with his senses to find his master. Not surprising - he was with Master Yoda. He knew they were waiting for him – and talking about him.

Characters:

Senator Olin Kitab – lead senator for Obi-Wan's system

Windu Family

Mace (elder)

Jun (legal wife)

Yong (adopted twin son), Tao (adopted twin daughter)

Tallis Family

Yuldash (elder)

Ayal (wife, Qui-Gon's sister-in-law)

Byram (son, Qui-Gon's nephew)

Auren (Byram's wife)

Kara (Byram and Auren's daughter)

Kenobi Family

Brenan (elder, deceased)

Kaiya (wife, deceased)

Obi-Wan

Jinn Family

Qui-Gon (elder)

Kara (wife, deceased)


	8. Chapter 8

*** I will be posting two chapters today. I know everyone is anxious to see how the story progresses. Hopefully I am not moving too slowly, but it takes time to build this universe and I don't want to leave holes.

Katerinaki – I agree that even though Obi-Wan doesn't trust politicians, he would have a gift for it. We are still about a year off of the TPM timeframe in the events of the novel, _Cloak of Deception._ You don't need to have read the novel to understand what's going, though. Since the Ruusan Reformation occurred about a 1000 BBY, Yoda was not alive during the old Jedi Order. However, he has a closer association to those who might have heard what it was like. The Ruusan Reformation occurred at the end of the New Sith Wars and restructured the Galactic Senate. It demilitarized the Jedi, who had been fighting the war. My AU spin on this was that it disbanded the Jedi instead of reorganizing them.

Trakrat - Yes, TPM events are on the horizon. We are going full steam ahead into them, but the nature of the Jedi and this universe will make for some very notable changes. It should all seem familiar but be quite different.

Jocasta Silver – Thanks for reading. I promise that Siri and Anakin will show up. Anakin will be quite pivotal in the story. As for Siri's role, I will have to keep you guessing.

**Chapter 8**

_Yoda stared across the table at the boy who was poking at the bowl of pale mush with his spoon, acting as though something living were going to emerge and attack him. The small master watched with amusement as he hesitantly picked up a tiny bit with the spoon and brought it to his lips, dabbing at it with his tongue. The boy grimaced momentarily before seeming to gain enough resolve to swallow the contents. He quickly drank heavily from the glass of water sitting beside him and placed the spoon back down on the table._

"_A problem you have?" Master Yoda inquired._

"_I'm just not very hungry," the boy replied politely as he looked up with clear blue eyes._

"_Always hungry growing boys are. I sense that favor my cooking you do not."_

_The boy bowed his head, heat rising in reddening cheeks. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda. It just tastes funny."_

"_At least honest you are. Most others eat and complain later of my food amongst themselves. Know this I do." He heard a small chuckle from the boy. "No matter. Not here to eat are you."_

_The boy was a conundrum. Though rescued from an orphanage as a toddler and brought to Dantooine, no Jedi families had felt the Force's call to adopt him. He had become a permanent resident, growing up and training with others who for whatever reason also lived at the training center. There was no resentment from the boy, only a calm acceptance that he had been chosen to be a "permanent" Jedi, though Yoda sensed his destiny lie far beyond Dantooine. Perhaps that was why he had felt the Force's guidance to invite the boy for a meeting. The ancient master reached out sensing how the Force spun around the youngling – so different than other Jedi – a conundrum indeed._

"_Close your eyes, reach out with your senses – what see you?"_

_He sensed the boy's powerful mind easily delve into the Force, taking it in and losing himself within its warmth and brilliance. "The Force, Master Yoda," he replied as a bright, peaceful radiance settled over him. _

"_Yes, there is the Force. Look further, beyond."_

_Small eyes squinted in concentration before relaxing. "No, I only see the Force." He opened his eyes. There was no uncertainty, no hesitancy – only a self-assured thirteen year old Qui-Gon Jinn._

_Master Yoda inclined his head, bringing clawed hands together. "Be mindful of the future – look further you must." Surely the boy sensed his destiny._

"_Buy why?" Qui-Gon quickly protested. The boy's jaw was set and his hands clenched tightly. The boy was indeed stubborn, set in his beliefs at such a young age. "Master Yoda, you are the oldest and wisest of the Jedi, but do you trust the Force?"_

_The small master's eyes widened, his ears perking up as he considered the question as much as the boy's boldness in asking it. "Trust it I do. Hope that all Jedi trust the Force."_

"_Then why is foresight important. You say the future is always in motion, so wouldn't it be correct to say that if we follow the Force in each moment we shouldn't need to worry about the future."_

_Master Yoda grew quiet before responding. "Great faith you have in the Force, Young Qui-Gon. Glad I am for that. Serve you well your faith will. But, shows us possible futures the Force does. Foresight …visions it gives. Why show us this if pay attention we should not. If the Force speaks, even of the future, should we not listen?"_

_Silence, even if just for a moment. The ancient master was glad he had at least made the boy pause to think. The other elders were right. Qui-Gon would definitely need training beyond what the center could offer. Without parents, he needed a master. As a boy took a deep breath and fired off yet another question, Yoda let a smile slip across his face. Training the boy would be an adjustment to his life, but looking ahead, the Force promised him many more years of such conversation across the small table. Apparently, he was going to need to learn to cook. _

Qui-Gon sat at the same table in Master Yoda's quarters where he had sat as a thirteen year old boy, and many times since then. He was older, he hoped wiser, though he sometimes found there was much that was a mystery to him – that was the beauty of the Force. Of course, he hadn't lost an ounce of his stubbornness and conviction, but had gained the grace to listen and at least consider what the aging master said. He shifted long legs that were folded and crammed under the small table.

Master Yoda was older as well, evidenced by the lines and creases on his face that seemed to grow deeper and more numerous every visit. Today he seemed troubled and more pensive than usual. Qui-Gon hoped his master would confide in him.

Qui-Gon had grown from padawan to knight and knight to master, somewhere in that time he had left Dantooine, the Force urging him to forge a life outside the confines of the Jedi and training center that had been his home. Brenan Kenobi's family had taken him in so that he could attend university. Although they treated him as family and Brenan became the brother he never had, he had missed his master and the evening conversations that had stretched later and later the older he grew. He and Yoda had never found resolution to their differing viewpoints, conceding over the years that their giftings represented different ends of a spectrum. While they were different, both were necessary. Master Yoda in many ways was the Jedi Order. He carried their past through wisdom and experience and through his strength in the Unifying Force saw much in the possible future. Qui-Gon had the very pulse of the Force itself. The Living Force was his air; and just as without air living things died, without the Living Force, Qui-Gon would cease to exist.

"Where did Obi-Wan go, Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon grabbed a sandwich from the plate in front of him.

"To contact Senator Kitab I am certain. An attempt on the life of the Chancellor was made."

"An assassination attempt?" Qui-Gon leaned forward in his seat. "Do you know more?"

"Uncertain was our information. Tell us more Obi-Wan will when he comes … if he can. Believe also he saw it in a vision I do."

"I am worried about him. He has been having many dreams lately; some he is hiding from me." Qui-Gon dropped his gaze. "I feel I am trying to guide him in something I understand little about. If I had to make the decision again, I would not hesitate to raise him. I love him as though he was my own son, but I sometimes wonder if he would have benefited more under your tutelage as I did."

Amusement flickered across Master Yoda's face. "Complement each other you do, as did you and Brenan Kenobi. At the same time, best of friends and fiercest of opponents you were. Narrow Obi-Wan's views would be if trained him I had. Talk to him I will and see what additional guidance I can give."

"What do you see Master Yoda, when you look into the future?" Qui-Gon looked intently at the aging master, waiting for the answer.

"Hmpf." A stern gaze settled over the master's features. "Relevant the future is to you now?"

"Only because the Force wills me to pay attention," Qui-Gon replied, trying to hide a confident smirk.

"Something is coming. Important it will be, with lasting consequences for the galaxy and the Jedi. For such a time as this is Obi-Wan where he is; the same for you is true. Linked closely your destinies are. Believe he is ready for this do you?"

"I believe he is ready." Qui-Gon paused. "But, if the elders ask him to do this we must also be ready to acknowledge him as a knight."

"Agree I do." Master Yoda's posture curved and he seemed tired, more tired than Qui-Gon had remembered seeing him before.

"You are troubled Master."

"The darkness grows and as it grows, it clouds the Light. Already in the future I see shadows, obscurities in the Force. Fear the others do that our ability to see the future will diminish and the Order will become blind. Troubles me greatly it does."

"Take comfort in the fact that the Force does not change Master. We may become unable to see our destination, but we will still have its guidance."

Both had sensed Obi-Wan come to the door before it even chimed and with a wave of a clawed hand, Master Yoda opened the door.

"Come in. Sit and rest you must. Hungry you must be after your trip."

Obi-Wan took a place at the table between Yoda and Qui-Gon. His master picked up the plate from the middle of the table and offered Obi-Wan a sandwich. He didn't argue and began to nibble on it in silence, very much aware of the two sets of eyes boring into him with anticipation. He stopped and looked between the two masters.

"The Chancellor was wounded, but he will make a full recovery," he said answering the unspoken question. "Senator Gallia of Corellia was there and managed to pull the Chancellor to safety."

"Is this the senator you told me of on the transport," Qui-Gon asked. "The one who is Force sensitive."

"Yes, Master. She's strongly Force sensitive. I haven't had much opportunity to interact with her, but if my position does change she could be a good ally."

"Yet one more thing to bring before the elders. Do they know who is responsible for the attack?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Not yet. Senator Kitab will send me more information on the investigation as he gets it."

Obi-Wan watched as a sad look crossed Qui-Gon's face. "You will be returning to Coruscant, I assume."

"No, not now. If the Republic manages to fall apart anymore I may have to return. But the senator places high value on me having time to make the _right _decision. I have been told my security clearance will be revoked if I attempt to return to the offices."

Master Yoda smiled at Qui-Gon. "Knows how to persuade Obi-Wan, Senator Kitab does. Allowed him to grow too stubborn you have," he said teasingly. He turned to Obi-Wan.

"Tell me of your visions now. Later perhaps meditate together on them we will, but for now tell me what see you in the Force."

Obi-Wan swallowed a bite and took a drink before pausing.

"It's simple. I see visions of darkness and it always appears to be closing around me. I did see the attack on the Chancellor from the crowd. The description Senator Kitab gave me matched what I saw in the vision."

"The most troubling visions these are not. Sense more you do."

Obi-Wan looked first at Qui-Gon before speaking. "Most frequently, I see a Sith, and I see Qui-Gon and I fighting it. I still have yet to see the outcome of this battle."

"See more you do, but choose not to remember, I sense." Master Yoda's gaze grew distant as he probed the currents of the Force. "Yes. Woven together are you and Qui-Gon's futures – diverge your paths will not even when a knight you are."

Surprise lit up Obi-Wan's features. "A knight."

"Yes, Master Yoda and I believe you are ready. And you will need greater autonomy if you proceed into the Senate."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_It started as mere whispers drifting through the house, pleasant words of friends and colleagues speaking of the week, health, and families. As the conversation grew more serious, the tone grew as tense as a rope being stretched tight – neither side willing to give it slack. And as the voices grew louder, they invaded the sleep of the small boy slumbering upstairs in his room. _

_Though muted through the bedroom door, Obi-Wan could still make out some of what they were saying, not that a six year old boy would understand that deep issues of the Jedi Order were being challenged and a call for change issued. He just knew it was long past bedtime and he was now awake._

_He slipped from his bed, planting small sleeper-covered feet on the soft rug that covered the floor and carefully tip-toed to the door. From there he could make out three voices. He instantly recognized the soft dulcet of his father, but with an edge and passion he had never heard before even when being reprimanded. Even the lilt of Master Qui-Gon's normally calm and smooth baritone was sharp. He pushed the door open very slowly – it squeaked from time to time and he didn't want to get caught out of bed. He could hear the tension laced through harshly spoken words as clear as he could sense the discontent in the Force; it was the anger that scared him._

_The hallway was dark, but he could see the warm glow of the lamps from the living room seeping up the stairs. He placed a foot on the first stair, dismayed that it began to groan as he added even his slight weight on it. He pulled his foot up, wondering if his father ever intended to fix those stairs. As he eyed the banister and a mischievous thought took root. He grabbed the railing and swung one leg over the side and slowly began to lower himself along. He found he was picking up speed and despite his efforts to slow down and maintain balance, he soon slipped over the side, letting out a distressed cry as he hit the floor._

_Obi-Wan heard a pause in the voices, but it was his mother who seemed to get there first despite being in a sound sleep. He didn't hear any creaking so wasn't even sure she had touched any of the stairs on her way down. Her warm hand stroked along his face as she gently probed for injuries through the Force._

"_What happened?" It was his father's voice. It grew nearer as his father knelt down next him and he forced his eyes open. _

"_I think he tried to slide down the banister."_

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Nothing is broken this time." Kaiya gently brushed fingers through her son's hair, smiling warmly. He was fortunate to have a healer for a mother. "But he's going to have quite a knot on his head."_

_Brenan turned to his guests who had now gathered. Master Qui-Gon was expected. He was staying with the Kenobi family. Obi-Wan recognized the other as one of the elders, but couldn't remember his name. "I think we are going to have to pick this up some other time."_

"_Of course. I hope Obi-Wan is okay."_

_Kaiya pulled Obi-Wan into her lap before carrying him to the sofa as Brenan showed the man to the door. "Brenan, could you get a bacta patch out of my pack," she called from the living room._

_As Kaiya pressed the patch to Obi-Wan's head, Qui-Gon settled down to a nearby armchair. Brenan remained standing, fixing stern eyes on his son._

"_And what were you doing out of bed so late?"_

"_You were angry," Obi-Wan mumbled._

"_Why did that worry you enough to get out of bed?" Brenan asked, his expression softening._

"_Anger leads to the Dark side." Brenan nearly crumbled under his son's concerned gaze. It was unnerving sometimes that the boy had Kaiya's eyes._

_A snort from the arm chair where Qui-Gon was sitting drew Brenan's attention and he quickly looked over as Qui-Gon choked repeatedly trying to hold in the laughter that filled his eyes. Brenan scowled before returning his attention to his son. He knelt down._

"_Do you sense darkness in me Obi-Wan?" Brenan asked as he loosened the shielding on his end of the bond he shared with his son. He felt tentative, but thorough probing before the young boy shook his head negatively._

"_Sometimes adults disagree Obi-Wan and sometimes I lose my temper, but it doesn't mean I'm falling to the Dark side." He smiled warmly. "Your mother and Master Qui-Gon would never let that happen." He picked Obi-Wan up, hugging him tightly. "It's time for you to go back to bed – we can talk more about this tomorrow." He handed him to Kaiya, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before she disappeared with Obi-Wan, the pained creaking of stairs signifying their return to their rooms._

_Qui-Gon gasped out a loud chuckle in relief. "Master Yoda would be rather proud of him – calling Master Kenobi on his temper."_

"_Don't laugh." He ran his hand over his beard thoughtfully. "One of these days you will have one of your very own to question your every action, thought, and feeling."_

_Brenan sighed heavily and dropped to the sofa. _

"_You actually didn't think Corrar was going to agree, did you?" Qui-Gon asked. "I mean, if anyone was going to drive you to the Dark side, it would be him … or me."_

"_Brenan shook his head, finally cracking a smile. "I just had hoped he would be open-minded enough to at least listen."_

Early morning found Obi-Wan sitting in a quiet corner of the dining hall with a cup of caf tucked firmly in his hand, deeply engrossed in a datapad of information from Senator Kitab. He was close enough to enjoy the chorus of Force signatures he missed so much while away on Coruscant, but far enough on the outskirts to still be alone. It was a perfectly relaxing morning, just what he needed as he mentally prepared himself to climb into the cockpit of a fighter.

"I haven't seen you around for a while."

Obi-Wan lifted his gaze, glowering at the unwelcome presence under long lashes and quickly drew his eyes back to the datapad, saying nothing.

"I'm actually shocked you and your Master could get away from your busy schedules on Coruscant long enough to mingle with the other Jedi." The tone was arrogant and superior and though he knew he best ignore the obvious baiting, he found couldn't.

"I thought you'd be happy we were away." The retort was calm, but dripping with sarcasm.

"Why would you think that?"

Obi-Wan placed the datapad face down on the table and directed his full attention to his visitor. "Let's see. The last time I spoke with you, you said that my master should give up his seat with the elders if he wasn't going to be around often enough. Then, your last words to me were to go back with the other bottom dwellers where I belong. I simply did what you asked."

A venomous smile crossed the visitor's face. "Well, rumor has it you are soon to be one of the chief bottom dwellers. Honestly, Kenobi – a career politician? Was being Senator Kitab's pet just not enough power for you?"

With the challenge issued, the visitor reclined back to gauge his reaction. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw as he took a deep, calming breath.

"You think that's what this about – power?" He shook his head, exhaling forcefully. "You should really get to know someone better before you bombard him with accusations about his character."

"I thought I knew you. I thought you wanted to help people, to ease conflict – to make the galaxy a better place."

"And I can't do that from the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked, eyebrow raised.

"It just doesn't suit you," his visitor complained. "You are a gifted negotiator. Everyone was so proud when you were given a place in the Diplomatic Corp straight out of your studies. And you gave that up …"

"I don't question you about what the Force wills for you and I would appreciate you not questioning me," he interrupted, aware that his master would likely be proud of the statement.

"What would there be to question me about?" the visitor asked.

"I heard you accepted a training position here and will be working with some of the relief teams."

"Yes, a servant of the galaxy, like Jedi _should _be."

"My master would say we should be servants of the Force." Obi-Wan smirked at the spike of irritation he sensed. "It's certainly a noble path … and very safe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The open hostility bit sourly and he countered gently.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't help to ease the suffering of others, and I'm definitely not saying it isn't worthwhile to train the next generation. But, the Sith won't be in refugee camps or on remote, undeveloped planets. And they won't be here – at least not now." Obi-Wan leaned forward, planting elbows on the table. "By the time they confront the Jedi here, it will be too late. They first will go where the darkness masks them and gain a foothold there. They crave power so they will go where they can seize it. That sounds like Coruscant to me."

"Now you sound like your father and your master." The growled words were meant as an insult. He allowed his own smug grin.

"I think that's the only genuine compliment you've _ever _given me. But, I find it odd that you would know my father that well. You were only eleven years old when he passed away." He looked down at his chronometer and pushed his chair away from the table to stand. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a lesson." He turned to walk away.

"The Sith haven't shown their faces in nearly a thousand years."

"Now you sound like your father." Obi-Wan smiled. "History always showed the Sith to be patient. I challenge you to think about it, Siri."

He started for the hangar really wishing she had picked a better time to confront him. For some reason, even since they were children, she had been able to get under his skin. And for some reason, he was unable to just ignore her and go on with life.

***  
Sunlight filtered through the skylights shining down on the twelve chairs that sat in a perfect circle below. This was the chamber where the elders of the Jedi Order met. They functioned to give guidance and direction for the activities of the Order much as the ancient Council had. But out of respect for those who had led from within the walls of the Jedi Temple, the title of 'Council' had not been used since the Order was disbanded.

It was odd with the current nature of the Order that all twelve chairs would be occupied at the same time, but they were, except for one. Qui-Gon never could seem to discuss issues when seated. Instead he walked around the outside of the circle, head bowed and hands clasped loosely behind his back much as he did during his classroom discussions.

"So we are in agreement that we will allow Obi-Wan to take this Senate seat and grant him his knighthood."

"I agree, but there are those within the Order that think we should not concern ourselves with matters of politics," one of the elders, a tall woman with pale complexion and graying hair, ventured.

"Our judgment they will trust."

"We are hardly embroiling the Order in political affairs," Mace added to Master Yoda's remark. "Obi-Wan will function just as we who are employed outside the Order do in our respective occupations."

"It is a lot of temptation for someone so young," came another voice. "I agree he is ready for knighthood, but would not want him to sever his ties to his master completely."

"I have no intention of severing ties." Qui-Gon smiled. "And neither does he."

"He is young, but despite concerns I have, I support him." All eyes went to Corrar Tachi, who had remained silent until that moment. "Yes, as Qui-Gon undoubtedly could remind you, I have had deep-seated misgivings in the past about whether the Sith would actually come back, but there have been visions and I can no longer deny that the darkness is growing. The signs seem to be pointing to something and although I am still somewhat uncertain, this is no time for the elders to be divided."

Qui-Gon paused his pacing and looked up at Corrar Tachi dumbstruck. Apparently, he wasn't the only one in shock as evidenced by a chorus of quite murmurs. It was the first time in Qui-Gon's memory that all twelve elders had been in unanimous agreement on anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Jocasta Silver – Obi-Wan has given Siri something to think about. After she has had some time to think, we might see a little more of her.

Katerinaki – I always imagine that Obi-Wan had to be quite the handful as a child. I also can't resist getting to write parent/son interactions, probably because I am the mother of three boys. As for Siri, she is her father's pride and joy, which probably makes her a bit more of a firecracker as you said.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi - I think the Jedi Council is a bit less narrow-minded in this fic because they have more day-to-day contact with the rest of galaxy instead of just on missions.

**Chapter 10**

"_Okay, forward stabilizers …"_

_Obi-Wan looked along the control panel, quickly pointing to the correct controls._

"_Pitch …"_

_There was another correct identification. Brenan smiled at his son and looked up at the tall Jedi master who was leaning over the pair._

"_I don't know Qui-Gon. I think we need to take him out in one of the older ships and get him flying while we're on Dantooine this time."_

"_You'll do no such thing," Kaiya chided, looking up from where she sat talking to Kara._

"_He's ready Kaiya." _

_She rose from her seat, taking a few steps until she was at the entrance of the cockpit. "He just turned thirteen years old! I don't think he's ready to handle a ship on his own." She locked eyes with her husband, issuing a definite challenge._

"_Dad would be with me." She rolled her eyes at her son's hopeful expression, smelling the beginnings of a male conspiracy. And as if on cue …_

"_In the ancient Order, padawans were taught to take on many responsibilities far earlier than they are now," Qui-Gon said. "Thirteen years old was quite normal for flying." _

"_I'd stay out of it, Qui-Gon." Kara didn't miss the mischievous twinkle in her husband's blue eyes as he quickly retreated to stand by her as though seeking protection._

"_What? I'm just defending my best friend." He smiled and leaned forward giving her a quick peck on the lips._

"_Eeewww." Obi-Wan turned his eyes abruptly back to front view port, earning various snickers and smiles from the four adults aboard._

_The ship lurched abruptly and all five occupants felt the vessel slow as a series of red lights lit up the control panel. Qui-Gon flew from Kara's side, pushing Obi-Wan from the chair as he settled at the controls. _

"_We're coming out of hyperspace."_

"_I'll go check the hyperdrive." Brenan, the more mechanically inclined of the two masters made his way to the engine room. A jolt of warning surged in the Force and an explosion shook the vessel adding harsh claxons to the array of flashing lights. Kaiya was immediately on her feet. _

"_Brenan." The name was murmured in a whisper as she grabbed her medical pack, stopping to make sure Obi-Wan was strapped into his seat before she ventured into the smoke filled rear of the transport._

"_Mum?"_

"Are you okay?"

Obi-Wan looked at the older man with a puzzled expression. "What?"

"I was talking about the forward stabilizers and you went blank on me."

Obi-Wan blinked twice before looking back at the control panel. "I'm sorry. I'm not terribly fond of flying."

"How long has it been since you last piloted one of these things?"

Obi-Wan pulled his eyes from the control panel and looked at the Jedi master again. "Nearly two years." He smiled casually. "I was unable to avoid it this time."

"You'll do fine." The Jedi master squeezed his shoulder. "Take her up into space and get used to how she moves again."

The master descended down the ladder and the canopy began to close on the fighter. Obi-Wan felt slight pressure in his ears as the canopy sealed and he was isolated from the sounds of the hangar, left with the low vibrations of engines and the humming of air circulators kicking in. He closed his eyes breathing in calm, jumping slightly at a loud rambling of beeps and chirps – the astrometric droid.

The young Jedi adjusted the headset more closely around his head. "Yes, I'm ready."

He followed his guides taking the fighter out of the hangar and lifted off, the hangar first growing smaller, blending into the training center, before all disappeared into the land mass of Dantooine's northern hemisphere. He continued on, breaking orbit and putting more distance between himself and the planet.

Obi-Wan had forgotten that there was something so peaceful about floating in the blackness of space. While he knew that the stars piercing the darkness of the expanse signified planets and millions of life forms, he sensed none of them. It was odd to be truly alone, and he felt an intriguing sense of calm and clarity – he felt close to the Force. He opened himself to it and it beckoned him to see. Gone was the apprehension he had felt only moments ago, replaced with the freedom to close his eyes, trusting the Force would continue to guide the movements of the small vessel.

It was as though time opened up for him, a blur of events unfolding, like threads woven into a vast tapestry. A flash of sitting in Senator Kitab's office, the assassination attempt, even this very moment in the cockpit – through the Force they were spun into a web, connected. Obi-Wan pressed further, following the fibers as each was knitted into place before him, and then his mind's eye was met with a pair of glowing, red eyes. He jumped, inhaling sharply, shaking his mind from the trance-like state he had slipped into.

"_Kenobi, come in!" _

He reached up and wiped perspiration from his brow, trying to regain his bearings as he looked for the source of the noise. The com crackled again. "_Are you okay? You've been up there for a while."_

"Kenobi here," he answered. "I'm fine."

"_You haven't answered our calls. We sent someone up after you in case you need assistance."_

How much time had passed? It seemed like he had just reached space, that the brief images had flittered before his eyes in seconds even.

"_Are you comfortable with flying that thing now?" _The new voice crackled over the com as another vessel swiftly approached from above.

"Yes."

"_Good. Fall into formation behind me."_

Formation? What was this – some sort of military exercise?

"Who are you?"

_Garen Muln. I'm a pilot in the Aksu militia. Since you're obviously okay and I'm up here now, why don't we shake things up – push you a little bit._

Obi-Wan let out a hesitant chuckle. "Maybe you haven't been informed that merely being in the cockpit is a bit of a stretch for me."

The only response was the fighter taking off into a dive.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan reluctantly followed. He took a deep breath, feeling his stomach climb up into his throat as the fighter ahead plunged into the atmosphere of the planet, deep shades of blue streaked past, replacing black on all sides.

"_Good. Now stay with me."_

The other pilot pushed the engines, taking off in a swift burst of speed. Obi-Wan once again followed as the knight zigged and zagged along the planet's surface leading him in a chase. Obi-Wan saw the gorge long before they approached and dread settled into his stomach. From the air it looked like a long, jagged gash cut into the planet's surface.

"_About the only remarkable landmark on this planet since we stay away from the Dantari settlements on the coast. Follow me in."_

Obi-Wan watched as his companion dove into the crevice. "I don't think so," he said keeping his fighter level, soaring along the top.

"_What is your problem?"_

"It's rather narrow, don't you think?"

"_You're afraid?"_

"No." He was glad that he was able to say that with conviction. "While there is an inherent amount of risk in flying – this is just plain reckless."

The pilot in the lead sped forward again before soaring upward and circling around behind Obi-Wan's fighter. The vessel rose slightly and moved forward again until it was hovering directly over Obi-Wan.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan looked up through the canopy, eyes widening as he saw the fighter come closer.

"_You're going into the ravine." _The fighter drew even closer, gently bumping the top of Obi-Wan's canopy.

"You hit me!"

"_Correction. I nudged you. Now, are you going down?" _

Obi-Wan looked up, grimacing before beginning to lower his craft. The other fighter pulled ahead of him.

"_Just follow. Trust me – I do this for a living, in ships that are a whole lot faster. Your reflexes are more than capable."_

Garen's craft dove into the ravine and Obi-Wan followed. It went straight before jutting to the left, then the right and back to the left. He followed the lead fighter over rock formations, tipping to his side at some points to make it through narrow passages. He completely opened himself to the Force, relying on it to guide his direction. And as soon as it seemed it had started, they rose up out of the gorge.

"_See, not too bad."_

"From your point of view. Do I get to land this thing now?"

"_Follow me back."_

Once safely back in the confines of the hangar, Obi-Wan rested his head on the back of the seat, exhaling a long rush of air as the canopy popped open and cool, semi-fresh air flowed into the stuffy cockpit. He pulled off the heavy flight gloves and ran fingers through perspiration stiffened hair before standing and climbing down the ladder.

Obi-Wan walked a little ways and saw his "teacher" stand in the cockpit. Garen slid half the way down the rails of the ladder before jumping the rest of the way to the ground. He turned shaking short, cropped brown locks before flashing a crooked smile.

"Now wasn't that a rush?"

"No – _that _was why I hate flying."

Obi-Wan got to the corridor outside the hangar and started to leave.

"Knight Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan turned, the edges of his lips lifting into a quirky smile. "I'm not actually a Knight yet, but please call me Obi-Wan."

"Okay, call me Garen. I need your help, Obi-Wan. And you need mine."

"I'm listening."

"We need more Jedi on Coruscant and I want to be there, but recommendations for transfers to Coruscant have to come from Coruscant itself. Even then, the Aksu militia doesn't have to let me go until my current commission is up."

"Where do I come into this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"All senators have security details. I am a military officer, so I have the training and I'm one of the best pilots you'll find on Aksu."

"And apparently the most humble too," Obi-Wan shot back. Garen stared at his serene expression with uncertainty for a moment before it spread into a grin.

"What I'm trying to say," Garen continued. "You can either pick a Chief of Security that will treat you like a child and question your every movement which, for instance, will make it harder to make trips to obscure locations in the Outer Rim. Or you can choose a Chief of Security that knows you could wipe the floor with him in a saber and that you are just as, if not more capable of defending yourself than he is."

"You nearly tried to kill me and now you want me to hire you to keep me safe?" He shook his head in mock disbelief. "You're a little young."

"I hate to point out the obvious, but so are you."

Obi-Wan laughed out loud. "So I am." He dropped his gaze, contemplating the option before him, feeling the utter rightness of it in the Force. There was an instant camaraderie between them. "I haven't heard a decision from the elders. I don't even know if I am accepting the Senate seat yet."

"You will," Garen replied confidently.

Obi-Wan grew thoughtful again. "Okay, the position is yours, but I can't move on it until after I hear from the elders."

"I understand."

Obi-Wan heard the familiar chime of his comlink. "That would be my master now. I'm running a little late." He retrieved the device.

"Kenobi."

_Padawan, the elders would like to see you sometime today._

"I'm on my way Master."

"Have fun," Garen said, giving him a sympathetic grin. "I hope to hear good news."


	11. Chapter 11

Katerinaki – Garen and Obi-Wan together will definitely have a knack for getting into trouble.

**Chapter 11**

Qui-Gon was waiting for Obi-Wan outside the meeting room when he arrived. The older man looked up, visibly sighing, the obvious concern in his warm gaze melting to relief.

"Are you okay Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're late," he gently scolded. "I was wondering if you were coming."

"I'm sorry, Master. My flight practice didn't go as planned and took longer than I was expecting." The worry returned to his mentor's eyes and sudden realization came to the young Jedi. He paused. "What did you sense?"

"Nothing. I was pulled from the meeting by a communication from Master Denar saying that they had lost contact with your fighter and were sending someone up to see if there was a problem. When I tried to reach you through our bond, you were heavily shielded." He reached out placing a hand on his apprentice's shoulder as though the touch was necessary to prove what he saw was real. "The silence seemed to last for an eternity."

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know." He smiled. "We can discuss this more later; right now the elders are waiting."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, briefly running fingers through his hair. "I sincerely hope this goes better than the rest of the morning has."

"Don't be nervous. The elders are here to encourage you and lend you their support. Even Master Tachi favors you in this instance."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the room together. Once inside, Qui-Gon took his seat among the elders. The chairs were now arranged in a semi-circle with an empty chair in front. Obi-Wan stood in front of the elders bowing respectfully.

"Masters, I am sorry for my tardiness."

"Glad we are to see you are safe." Master Yoda inclined his head, motioning to the chair. "Be seated you may."

The seating arrangement was meant to make him feel more at ease, as though he was welcomed into the circle for discussion. Some of the faces he had known since before he could remember; he had grown up with them being frequent guests of his parents and they were in a way extended family. But right now in this room, Obi-Wan knew his place. He was a learner, and although he had much experience sitting in the company of politicians and heads of state, he had to admit that he found the emotionless stares and shielded minds of the twelve persons before him quite uncomfortable.

Mace sat forward in his seat, straightening his posture. "Padawan Kenobi, after much discussion today, the elders have come to a decision. It is our belief that you should accept the Senate seat offered to you. This time has been set aside for us to ask you questions as you are now more than ever our eyes and ears into the Republic."

"I thank you for your confidence in me. I will answer whatever questions I can. Please understand that I have security clearances that do not permit me to discuss some matters."

"Of course," Mace replied.

"Shall we begin?" It didn't surprise Obi-Wan to hear Corrar Tachi's voice. "I would like to ask the obvious. Do you feel you are ready for this task?"

"It would be presumptuous for me to say that I am completely ready for anything, Master Tachi," Obi-Wan stated candidly, resisting the urge to grin. "I am very aware that I am young and have much to learn. I will only say that I feel certain in this course of action and comfortable in my ability to learn what I need as I go."

Qui-Gon rested his mouth on his knuckles to hide the smirk creeping across his face at the unflustered reply. There was a reason his padawan had been welcomed into diplomacy and politics at a young age.

"I would like to know how you intend to balance your loyalties to the Jedi and to the Senate?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head at Master Itara, thinking briefly of how to respond. She seemed older than he remembered, her hair having grayed considerably. Her words were pointed, but there was warmth that radiated through her serene gaze.

"I feel I must remind the elders right now that it is not the Jedi appointing me to the Senate. I am being asked to serve the people of Aksu. When a decision needs to be made or an issue comes for voting, I must decide what will benefit those I represent as well as the Republic."

"And what if those loyalties conflict?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at hearing his mentor's voice. He had hoped it would be one voice he wouldn't hear on the offensive.

"I am a Jedi, and because of that I live by certain values and seek out the will of the Force. You can rest assured those are things I will not compromise."

"Remember you must that a difficult path it is to stand firm. When conflict you feel – and come it will - here we are always to offer our council."

Shared nods of agreement went around the group.

"Have you given any thought to advisors?" Mace asked.

The question did not surprise him. He had been expecting it. "The three senators from the Yopurga system have always worked well together. They do not keep "official" personal advisors as the senators tend to rely on each other."

"Are there staff positions you need to fill?" another master asked. "We can provide you with some suggestions."

"While it is completely within my right to hire all new staff, I have a close working relationship with many of Senator Derih's team and wouldn't feel right firing them. Practically speaking, it looks as though the Senate will be facing some important votes right as I return. I would rather be with people I already work well with as I will likely not have time to train."

"That is understandable," Mace assured him.

"I have spoken with Knight Garen Muln about being my Chief of Security and will discuss more of what that will look like now that it is official."

The elders continued to ask questions. He told them of the darkness rapidly consuming the Senate, confirming what most had sensed about obscurities in the Force. He also made mention of Senator Gallia and her connection to the Force. They agreed that he should continue to watch her, proceeding with caution as with other strong Force sensitives the Order had encountered. A time might come for them to reveal themselves to her. They expressed their relief to hear that she and the Chancellor were recovering well.

Obi-Wan omitted mention of the Trade Federation, other than what was already public knowledge. He also chose not to tell them the latest he had heard from Senator Kitab's office. It appeared the Nebula Front had been behind the assassination attempt.

"Are there any further questions?" Mace looked around the room before looking to Yoda and Qui-Gon. "We have one last matter, then. We have also decided that while we know you will continue to learn and grow as Jedi, you have shown yourself ready for knighthood."

Obi-Wan found himself momentarily speechless and regained his composure. "Thank you Masters." He bowed again.

"I think we should adjourn now," Mace said as he stood. The other elders followed and began to file from the room. Obi-Wan made his way to his master.

"I was thinking that after we eat we should have a light afternoon since you're morning has been quite full," Qui-Gon said.

"Master, I really am fine."

An unspoken comment was exchanged between Qui-Gon and Yoda in a brief glance. "Meditate with me you will this evening. Much to discuss we have of visions and the future. Rest this afternoon you should."

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged facing Yoda on plump pillows in one of the meditation rooms. The curtains were pulled shut and the windows closed tightly to block out noise and distractions.

"In the fighter today, what happened? Saw something you did?" The small master's tones were comforting, and the invitation to finally share the visions that plagued him welcomed.

"Yes Master." He bowed his head, collecting his thoughts before meeting the ancient master's gaze. "I don't understand the images Master – they are flashes really – a blurred sequence of events perhaps?"

"If understand you do not, show me you must."

Both closed their eyes reaching for the comforting embrace of the Force. The strong, warm energies of the Unifying Force surrounded them, the current taking them from their time and place, linking them to something much larger, much more infinite than themselves. Obi-Wan released the hold on his memories, finding that the strength of Master Yoda's own vibrant connection to the Force lent a measure of clarity and order to the chaos of scattered images.

… _Senator Kitab's office … a jovial man sat across from them … ghostly images surrounding looked down upon them, made more haunting by the fuzziness of the dreamlike state … he spoke, but there was only silence. _

… _the expansive Senate arena … a single spotlight shined down on them … row upon row of pods lined the walls … voices rushed in the roaring echo … Obi-Wan stood in the middle of it all_

… _a chanting crowd pressed in around them … the deafening thunder of an explosion … panic … the cold grip of death._

… _a planet with bright blue skies … a palace sat on the side of a cliff surrounded by the white foam of rushing waterfalls … pristine streets lined with marbled sculpture … a dark shadow descended._

… _twin suns set over a dry, barren wasteland as a dusty haze filled the air._

… _a creature in black shrugging the cowl that covered horns and adornments of red and black … he extended the hilt of a saber in front of him, arm stretched straight ahead, and a glowing crimson blade emerged from one side … then the other._

… _an expanse … criss-crossed with dimly lit walkways … two Jedi battled a Sith, familiar emerald and azure blades striking in a frenzy against crimson. _

… _the demon's face was close enough to see rotting, yellowed teeth as it sneered … the air seemed tinged pink as though being viewed through a tinted lens … the creature did not attack … it held him with a piercing red gaze._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, breath coming in quick gasps. "That's the face that haunts my dreams, Master. Can you tell me what it means?" There was near desperation in the young man's quivering voice.

Yoda nodded his head. "These images – some have happened, some only possible reflections of the future. If continue these events do … confront a Sith Lord you and Master Qui-Gon will." The small master's ears flattened, his forehead wrinkling in contemplation. "Sensed for some time I have that trial, adversity into your life would come. Waited for you to see it on your own I have."

Obi-Wan folded hands in front of his face. He could accept that they would face a Sith. It was what he had been training for and the reason for his existence on Coruscant.

"Is there a reason why we are dressed as ancient Jedi?"

"Said I before … woven together you and Qui-Gon's destinies are. Even had the Order remained intact, believe I do that master and padawan you would be."

And there was the question that troubled him most. "Why do I never see beyond the Sith?"

Master Yoda bowed his head. "Many reasons there could be. Hide this future, the Dark side could. Perhaps a pivotal moment in time it is – too many possibilities the future holds from this point." Master Yoda looked up at Obi-Wan, wide eyes locking with the young Jedi's. "Maybe, fear what you will see beyond this point you do."

The older master's ears lowered, hunching his posture even more. Obi-Wan could sense he was holding something back and made the necessary observation. "Or perhaps, I have no future beyond this to see."

"Always in motion the future is – fixed in stone these images are not."

Sometimes Obi-Wan envied his master. Qui-Gon had the complete faith to trust the Force every step of the way, caring little of the future. But the Force chose to show him things he could not ignore and he knew there was a reason. Obi-Wan did not fear death. He had been taught it was merely a transition. Still, a chill set into his bones – the possibility that the two glowing red eyes might be the last thing his mortal eyes saw.


	12. Chapter 12

Jocasta Silver – Going to be a bit still before Anakin shows up. Hang in there.

Katerinaki – Yes, Yoda knew he would have to push a bit for Obi-Wan to face his visions. Poor Obi-Wan. I wouldn't want Yoda and Qui-Gon ganging up on me.

sterling5842 – wow, quite the marathon catchup. Thanks for the reviews.

Ch 7 – The senate should be very concerned about Palpatine, but you already knew that.

Ch 8 – I had a lot of fun with this. I imagine young Qui-Gon quite fearless.

Ch 9 – I wanted to keep everyone guessing on who was confronting Obi-Wan. It actually was  
difficult to write without giving it away.

Ch 10 **– **Garen is really fun to write, and I am sure Obi-Wan was regretting that they sent  
Garen up after him.

Ch 11** - **I think Obi-Wan knows he is destined to face Sith, but can you blame him for not  
wanting to be killed by a Sith. He would consider that failure.

**Chapter 12**

Half shaking hands worked at the coarse folds of light sand colored fabric as Obi-Wan watched his reflection in the mirror, finding it difficult to function with his sudden case of jitters. What was there to be nervous about? It was his knighting ceremony. It was only … one of the most important events in the life of a Jedi. He straightened the dual collars of the tunics before draping the tabards over the top. Picking up another length of fabric, he carefully wrapped it around his waist, tucking it before securing it with a simple belt. He straightened the ceremonial garments one more time before giving his reflection an appraising smile. He looked like a Jedi.

He caught sight of Qui-Gon in the mirror and wondered how long his mentor had been standing there unnoticed. Obi-Wan turned giving his master an equally appraising smile. The older man was dressed in matching light tunics and a long, flowing dark brown robe. Hair that usually was pulled tightly behind his head, now loosely fell around his shoulders giving him a more roguish look, yet he carried himself with all the dignity and poise one would expect from a Jedi master. Obi-Wan shuttered momentarily, their appearance a reminder of the vision that had been his companion so much recently.

"Are you ready? You've been in here for a while. I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry, I don't wear these every day, and you've had a few more years of practice with all the folds," he said, flashing an impish smirk.

"So I have," Qui-Gon said. "Perhaps, it's good this isn't our daily attire. I would hate to have to drag you from the refresher every morning."

Obi-Wan's laughing eyes went to the reddish brown robe draped loosely over his mentor's arm. "That's not my robe."

"I know." Qui-Gon paused, his silent struggle for composure unnoticed. "It was your father's robe. He wore it for his knighting ceremony, and I thought you might like to wear it."

Qui-Gon extended his arms, letting the robe fall to its full length. Obi-Wan reached out fingering the soft, sturdy material. His father, being an elder, had worn the robe much more often giving it a more comfortable, aged feel than Obi-Wan's own tunics and robe. Turning, he slipped his arms into voluminous sleeves before pulling the robe up over his shoulders. He lifted the fabric close to his face, recognizing at once the scent he always associated with his father, surprised at how strong it had remained as it permeated his senses.

"Master, we need to talk." Obi-Wan motioned to the sofa in the common room of their quarters.

"Now? The ceremony begins …"

"This is important, Master." He softened his words with a light smile. "I have a feeling they will wait for us if necessary."

Qui-Gon sunk down to the sofa, watching his apprentice consider his words. Obi-Wan was usually poised, thinking easily on his feet, and to see him struggle for what to say concerned the Jedi master.

"I am honored to wear my father's robe. It means so much to me." He paused again, hesitant eyes seeking out Qui-Gon's. "But, today is not about Brenan Kenobi."

"How can you say that? He was your father." Qui-Gon was at once on his feet, feeling the need to be mobile. Obi-Wan composed himself waiting, watching his master.

"Yes, he was and I miss him and will never forget him. He was nearly my life for thirteen years. But you are the one who has been there for the last eleven." Qui-Gon's eyes widened as he looked down at the younger man. "I don't call you father, but you are as much my …"

"Don't say it," Qui-Gon interrupted, holding a hand up to halt the words.

"Why not?"

Two sets of eyes, each mirroring the other's stubbornness locked for several moments before Obi-Wan tilted his head, raising an eyebrow, clearly still waiting for an answer. Qui-Gon dropped down into the nearest arm chair. Leaning forward, he folded his hands, resting his elbows on his knees. The Jedi master studied the floor in silence, and Obi-Wan was suddenly concerned that he had pushed too far. He brushed Qui-Gon's mind with an apology.

"No, Padawan. You're fine." Qui-Gon looked up and Obi-Wan could see the glistening of threatened tears in the older man's eyes.

"Master?"

"Your father and I were best friends, nearly brothers. I've watched you grow up from birth, and remember so many times I talked with your father. He told me about his hopes and dreams for you. Do you know how often he spoke of this very day?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"It should be him here today," Qui-Gon murmured. "I almost feel like I betray his memory by being the one at your side."

"But, Master. You are the one that saw to it that today even happened. Why does it betray his memory that you pushed aside your own grief and moved your life around to take in an angry, grieving boy?"

"You speak as though I had a choice."

"You did. The elders would have placed me with a family."

"I'm not talking about the elders." Qui-Gon's features grew serious, an expression Obi-Wan recognized as synonymous with deep conviction. "There was no question in my mind from when I found you alive and dug you out of that wreckage what the Force was telling me to do. I had no choice but to obey the Force."

"But I never felt I was a duty to you. You went beyond that – you loved me. I don't think there is anything wrong with acknowledging that you are a big reason I am who I am."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said softly and humbly. "And, I am so very proud of the man you have become."

The elders' chambers were as they had been the morning Obi-Wan had sat in front of the group of twelve, sunlight shining brightly from above. Chairs had been set up for guests with a semi- circle in front for the elders.

Usually only family and close friends came for a knight ceremony so Obi-Wan was mildly shocked to see so many in attendance. Some were not a surprise. The Tallis family, without baby Kara, sat together. Ayal, being Qui-Gon's sister-in-law, was like an aunt to him, and Byram like a cousin. Nesa Mylan, a healer who had gone to medical school with his mother, sat with her family.

Some were not expected at all. Jun Windu sat, looking as serene as ever, with Yong and Tao on either side. He had never got to know her much and was touched to see her present. A hint of a smile played across his face as he saw Garen Muln, in ceremonial robes, sitting on the back row. Either the man was desperate for a position or already becoming a fiercely loyal friend. Obi-Wan sensed it was the latter.

When it appeared everyone had arrived, the elders entered and took their place in the semicircle of chairs before those gathered.

"Padawan Kenobi. Come forward, you may." Master Yoda's countenance seemed lighter than it had in a long while; a smile gracing his face. "Kneel before us you will."

Obi-Wan stepped into a spacious area between the elders and those in attendance and knelt down on the floor. Qui-Gon left his seat and stood at his apprentice's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Master Windu stood. "In the days of our ancestors, a padawan braid signified status as a learner. It was started when an apprenticeship began, and various beads and bands would mark the journey taken by master and apprentice. At a padawan's knighting, the braid was severed, signifying the beginning of a knight's journey alone. While today, our padawans no longer have braids to mark their status, the journey of a master and apprentice is the same and we come today to acknowledge that Padawan Kenobi has completed his padawan training. We the elders bestow on him the level of Jedi Knight."

Obi-Wan bowed his head as Master Windu approached and slipped a silver chain around his neck. The pendant hanging from it was engraved with the Jedi code, a reminder of who each and every one of them was as they returned to a life outside the company of their Jedi brethren.

After Master Windu returned to his seat, the members of the Jedi elders stood one at a time and came down to kneel before Obi-Wan. Each quietly spoke a charge to the newly appointed knight. Obi-Wan had seen this before in other ceremonies, but until they began, he never knew how much he would treasure the carefully composed words spoken to him. Some were exhortations to stand firm, to not be drawn into corruption and thirst for power. Some were encouragements to always seek the Force and never be afraid to seek the counsel of others. Each was delivered with sentiments of encouragement through the Force.

Master Yoda approached, resting a clawed hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The aged master had seen so many young ones reach this point in his lifetime, yet there had always been something special about Obi-Wan. Perhaps it was because he had considered both the boy's master and father dear friends. Perhaps it was that they shared a similar gifting of foresight, and sometimes he sensed a bond there. He finally spoke. "A hard path you have walked already for one so young and sense I do that requires much of you the Force still does. Know this as you walk this path - never alone are you. Even should all of us pass away, still there the Force will be. Much wisdom you already have - stand firm you will."

Only one elder remained – the one standing alongside Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon knelt down, choosing to speak through their training bond.

/There is little more I can teach you, so now I must hand you off to the Force – a far greater teacher than I. Rest assured that although our titles now change, I am always there … I am humbled that you would consider me a father, and know that you are as much my son as if you were my own flesh and blood./

Qui-Gon smiled, squeezing the young man's shoulder as both battled to hold in stinging tears. As he stood, the other elders did as well. Once again, Yoda spoke.

"Stand you may Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stumbled into his room past midnight, the festive reception in the dining hall finally dying down. Many more well-wishers than those gathering at the ceremony had turned out and Obi-Wan had been congratulated more times than he could count.

He pulled off tunics and went to wash his face, smiling as he caught sight of the pendant now hanging around his neck. He pulled on a light tunic for sleeping and checked the time. It was late on Aksu, but the senator would be up still. As he sat down at the com terminal and entered the necessary frequency, he realized this would be his first act as a knight.

A small, sleepy-eyed image of Senator Kitab dressed in sleep clothes materialized in front of him.

"I am sorry Sir, did I wake you."

"_Not at all, Obi-Wan. You know me."_ Obi-Wan was very familiar with the senator's ability to run on little sleep, a habit he himself was quickly picking up. _"To what do I owe the pleasure of such a late call?"_ A wide smile stretched across his features as he waited expectantly.

"I have decided to accept the Senate seat for Aksu."

"_I never doubted you would."_

"Thank you, Sir." Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. "So, where do I go from here?"

"_Ah, yes. We have decided to send a delegation to the conference on Eriadu. Issues of taxation do concern us, as they do many other mid-rim systems, since we rely in some part on the Trade Federation. In about two weeks time we will have a reception on Aksu in which we will officially present you as senator - I will send you the details. After that, we can leave for the conference together. Will that give you enough time to wrap things up wherever you are and get back?" _

"Yes, Sir." Obi-Wan pushed aside the mournful ache within, but he knew he couldn't stay on Dantooine forever. "There are staffing issues – I don't who of Senator Derih's staff wants to remain, and I need to assemble a security detail …" Obi-Wan didn't know how long Garen would need to tie up his affairs.

"_We can sort that out when we get back to Coruscant. Until then, I think my security team can accommodate you."_ He flashed a wide grin. _"Unless, you don't trust them. And I think you know the members of my staff. Of course, I might be somewhat lost myself. I seem to no longer have the services of my chief aide, the one who held everyone in my office together." _

It was Obi-Wan's turn to grin. "You know what. I think we'll manage."


	13. Chapter 13

Lillafiore – This order is much more allowing of family relationships, and I wanted to capture what a big day a knighting ceremony would be.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – I have to think in this AU that Qui-Gon would have wanted something of Obi-Wan's father's there. The robe made the most sense to me. The pendant idea came as it might be something for them to remember themselves by but that could remain hidden.

Jocasta Silver – He will get his taste soon enough.

Katerinaki - I think the ceremony and celebration is much more keeping with the familiar ties this order has.

sterling5842 – The pendant will become significant at some point, so remember it. And yes, Kitab has given up his most trusted aide.

**Chapter 13**

Obi-Wan brought the speeder to a halt, leaving his hands resting on the steering column as he looked towards the large transport docked in the distance.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" he asked, fighting the growing lump in his throat.

"The new term starts soon." Qui-Gon said. "Besides, you leave for Eriadu in a couple of days anyhow." Aware of the multitude of emotions that simmered under the younger man's composed veneer, emotions that most likely mirrored his own; he reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. "This is no different than when you were in the Diplomatic Corp. Sometimes you were away, sometimes you were on Coruscant."

"But I feel like I won't be returning … home."

"Home isn't a place," Qui-Gon said, guiding a cleft chin until blue-gray eyes met his own. "But I suppose you will have to find more appropriate accommodations when you get back …"

"Already done. Senatorial housing is owned by the government so I will be taking over Senator Derih's apartments."

"Well, then you will have to invite me over." Qui-Gon's mouth stretched into a crooked smile. "You might remember that I don't live very far from the Senate district."

"I will," Obi-Wan said, returning the smile. "I don't know if I will be able to keep meeting you at the Temple. I will miss that a lot, but it would be much more obvious if a senator was frequently visiting."

Qui-Gon chuckled lightly, shifting his gaze in the other direction. "I guess … I'll finally have to show you the underground tunnels." Hearing nothing, Qui-Gon looked back at Obi-Wan. He laughed out loud at the jaw dropped slightly open in disbelief. "You didn't really think I took that abysmal tour every time I went in there, did you?"

"You never told me?"

"You never asked," Qui-Gon said.

He got out of the speeder and collected his bags. Before heading towards the waiting transport, he stopped, taking in his former apprentice's presence one more time.

"Go there tonight and be who you are, Padawan. Be Obi-Wan - the exceptional young man I raised and taught and you will be fine."

"Thank you Master."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"And you also Master."

He watched the retreating figure until Qui-Gon disappeared onto the transport before starting the engines on the speeder again and driving away from the hangar.

Lively music was muted by the walls of the office where Senator Kitab and Senator Charay, both dressed in the deep blue Senatorial robes of their system sat waiting. The door to the adjoining room opened and Obi-Wan entered, wearing robes of his own for the first time. His gaze flittered to Aidan Derih, now a private citizen and dressed as such, and the older man winked giving him a slight smile.

"You look good – like a natural." Senator Kitab beamed. "We just need to go over a few things."

"I'm listening," Obi-Wan said. The customary briefing before any social event always made Obi-Wan feel more comfortable. It was a pleasant reminder that they worked as a team.

"Obi-Wan, you have always been exceptional at being a true shadow, blending into my background. It was necessary when you were my aide, but the time has come to make a presence for yourself. I want you to go in there like you belong."

"I understand."

"Also, you have always been very good at keeping your mouth shut. Obviously, this was because our opinions sometimes differed and you didn't want to speak for my administration. That role has been reversed. You said yourself that you are young; it's time to show them you can stand and think on your own two feet. And I have every confidence you will."

"But senator, it has always been my understanding that Yopurga spoke for the system."

"That never stopped Aidan." He shot the former senator a mock scowl. "But I prefer to think of us as a team with me as the spokesperson. I only step in and make a decision when we don't agree."

"Anything else."

"Go have fun – this is a party." Kitab smiled. "But remember, that room is full of local politicians. It is still very much business as usual. Governor Boran will take you and drag you around like you are his prized tuget on a leash." Obi-Wan laughed out loud, images of the tall stubborn beast of burden common to Aksu coming to mind. "Let him. There's nothing we can do about it tonight. It's his way of trying to show others he controls what goes on in galactic policy. We know that to be different, but it doesn't hurt to let him have his delusions."

An impatient knock at the door accompanied the laughter of the small group.

"Ah, Mena darling. Come in." A short dark-haired woman entered the room, skirts of crimson shimmersilk rustling as she made her way to Senator Kitab.

"The governors are restless, Dear. They want to know when their senators are coming. I can't keep making excuses forever," she chided.

Mena Kitab was her husband's staunchest supporter and greatest advocate, she was as essential to him as any member of his staff. And although the personal cost was at times great, she still remained faithfully at his side after many years in the political arena.

"Of course." He kissed his wife gently on the cheek. "Tell them we are coming now."

They left the room, Senator Kitab walking slightly in front of Obi-Wan and Senator Charay. Derih walked at Obi-Wan's side. At the end of the corridor, Kitab paused at the top of a long, broad staircase making sure the guests below noticed their presence before starting down the stairs.

A middle aged, balding man met them half way down.

"Glad you could finally make it," he said shaking Kitab's hand then greeting each of the others. He reached last for Obi-Wan's hand. "And we have many wanting to meet our newest addition."

"Thank you, Governor," Obi-Wan said as the man tugged at his arm and broke away from the group, tearing down the stairs. Obi-Wan shot a glance over his shoulder at Kitab who merely broke into a wide grin chuckling loudly. He could almost make out the mouthed words "prized tuget" as the senator and his wife waded into the waiting crowd.

After nearly two hour, Obi-Wan had met advisors, leaders in legislature, the Chief Justice of the High Court, prominent militia officers – whoever Governor Boran managed to bump into as they meandered around the ballroom. Being a diplomat had taught him the art of mingling and he did his best to mentally catalogue the overload of names and associations while keeping up his charming, pleasant demeanor.

They paused for a blessed minute, giving Obi-Wan time to catch his breath. Across the room, he could see Senator Kitab talking to the Osaya Ustel, the Yopurgan governor. He was a master at looking completely absorbed in his present conversation, but Obi-Wan knew every sense was alert looking for another person he may need to speak with.

"Hello Governor." Obi-Wan's attention snapped back at a familiar voice. "I was hoping for an introduction."

"Of course, of course. This is our new senator Obi-Wan Kenobi. And Obi-Wan, this is Mace Windu – he's one of our High Court justices, and if I might say, will likely end up as one of the youngest Chief Justices in our history."

"Pleased to meet you Justice Windu," Obi-Wan said, reaching to accept the dark-skinned man's familiar strong grip. He didn't know why he was momentarily shocked and flustered; he knew Master Windu was on the High Court. He was just unaccustomed to seeing him in such trappings. The feeling of surprise increased as a stunning woman with elaborately arranged raven locks, dressed in an emerald evening gown took her place at his side. It took a second glance to realize it was Jun Windu.

"You remember my wife Jun, Governor."

"Yes, how could I forget something so beautiful?" The governor pressed a light kiss to the slight hand offered.

"And, Jun this is our new senator, Senator Kenobi," Mace added.

"Pleased to meet you she said," offering her hand once again. Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, before placing his own kiss to the top of her gloved hand.

"The honor is mine." It took effort to keep from blushing. After all, he had just kissed a Jedi master's hand and it seemed … odd.

"Sorry to steal my husband away, Governor, but Chief Justice Gilem is asking for him." Jun said.

"Of course."

Obi-Wan resisted the childish urge to chuckle as he watched the Windus walk away together, elbows folded around each others, appearing as any other married couple. He was pleased to see Senator Kitab approach with his wife.

"Governor, I haven't had an opportunity to see you yet tonight." Kitab interposed himself between Obi-Wan and the governor, pushing Obi-Wan to the outside of the group. It was his subtle way of rescuing the younger man.

The guests had faded away one by one until all that remained were three governors and the three senators who represented them. They had retired to Governor Boran's spacious office and were interspersed through the room seated on chairs and sofas.

"So about this conference on Eriadu … where do you think the Senate stands on the issue right now," a very proper Governor Ustel asked.

"The Core and Inner Rim systems are quite solid and supportive of taxing the trade routes. For them, it is obviously about more revenue for the Republic because many feel like some of the outlying systems have benefited from trade with them without contributing."

"Where does that leave us?" Boran asked.

"It's not positive for most of the mid-rim." Obi-Wan glanced up almost asking for permission to continue. "Since the Trade Federation will try to make up for the lost the revenue by raising its costs, the burden will rest heavily on systems like us."

"So I assume you plan to rally those in the mid-rim and outlying systems who also stand to lose," Governor Ustel pressed.

"We should have Palpatine's influence. Naboo stands to lose greatly as well," Senator Charay said.

"I don't think we can count on that," Obi-Wan said.

"What?"

"He has charisma and is able to rally votes, but I believe he is more loyal to the power of the Senate than to his own sector," Obi-Wan continued. He had spent much time observing other senators for Kitab, Palpatine in particular, in his time as an aide.

"I've tried to keep him close," Kitab said after a few moments of silence. "I don't trust him. He can be a powerful ally, but would be a powerful enemy if crossed."


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry to be so long between posts, but I am back from vacation and ready to get back to posting.

Lillafiore – Time will tell if the close family feelings or this order are a strength or a weakness.

sterling5842 - Despite not being Force sensitive, Kitab has very good instincts and is a wise mentor for Obi-Wan in this new role.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi - It was hard for Obi-Wan to imagine the stern Master Windu locking arms with his wife and walking around at a social function.

AndrossKenobi - It is a challenge to work the OCs in and give them credibility, but as this universe is different than the GFFA that we all know and love, unfamiliar faces are sure to show up.

Furionknight - Thanks

Jocasta Silver - He would have made a good senator, but the corruption would be every bit as difficult for him as it is now.

Utuu - Thanks for following along.

**Chapter 14**

Obi-Wan sat waiting with Senators Kitab and Charay in the place reserved for the Yopurgan delegation, watching as the conference hall filled up with delegates. There were representatives from outlying systems as well as some from inner and core systems. He noted with satisfaction that a fully recovered Senator Gallia had made the trip, undoubtedly to lend her support to the Chancellor.

Security was tight following the assassination attempt on Chancellor Valorum, yet the leader of the Republic had been faithful to his word to appear at the conference in person. He sat, flanked no doubt by more guards than usual. In a bold and controversial move, the Chancellor had ordered officers from the Judicial department into Asmeru, a neighbor planet to Eriadu and a long known center of operations for the Nebula Front. It was hoped that the presence of Republic judicials would contain any further threats, but there were still reservations among the attendees.

Obi-Wan grinned, catching sight of his Security Chief standing in a formal deep blue uniform, silver insignias on his collar identifying his authority. Both he and Garen had been surprised how quickly a senator's authority could bring about a militia discharge, and Garen had attacked his new responsibilities with purpose, easily coordinating with Kitab's existing security personnel.

"Very interesting," murmured Senator Kitab. "I'm watching our friend Palpatine."

Obi-Wan glanced towards the Naboo delegation without making it obvious. Palpatine was seated with his advisors, Sate Pestage and Kinman Doriana, which wasn't that unusual. But parked on the other side in a hoverchair with his entourage in tow, was the very rotund, blue-skinned Senator Orn Free Taa.

"I wonder what his interest in Ryloth is," Senator Charay said.

"He speaks with him fairly often. I've seen them at the opera and in other venues," Kitab replied. "Ah, and here comes the Trade Federation."

Looking to the front of the hall, they saw the controlling members of the Trade Federation - the directorate - enter with their Senate representative. The small group of four humans, a Sullustan, a Gran, and two Neimoidians was surrounded by an impressive escort of thirteen battle droids, each armed with a blaster rifle.

"Not taking any chances, are they?" Senator Charay offered.

"No, they aren't." Obi-Wan answered. "Their platform is also equipped with a shield generator." Garen had supplied him with that curious piece of information.

Obi-Wan was aware of someone behind him and turned at the same time as Kitab, looking up into Palpatine's cold, blue-gray gaze. The older Senator gave a warm, fatherly smile.

"I came to congratulate the Yopurgan delegation on Senator Kenobi's debut."

"Thank you," said Obi-Wan, standing to shake Palpatine's hand. The older man's skin was smooth and icy, sending a chill up his spine. "Please have a seat."

"So, how is life on Naboo?" Kitab asked pleasantly as Palpatine took a seat behind the three senators.

"I was actually just telling Senator Taa that our dear King Veruna has abdicated his throne. We are in the middle of elections."

"I am sorry to hear that. It is a regrettable time to change leadership, with so many decisions that will affect the Naboo undecided. It is fortunate your people have someone as _experienced_ as you to see them through this transition."

"Yes." Palpatine regarded Kitab thoughtfully, eyes narrowed. "I hope to serve our new monarch as faithfully as I have done in the past."

The random staccato of horns and drum beats signified the musicians below were beginning to warm up.

"Ah. I better return to my seat." Palpatine flashed a bright smile, the hint of mistrust gone. "It appears we will be starting soon."

Palpatine walked off and Obi-Wan made sure he was out of ear-shot before chuckling lightly. "Senator, I am surprised you didn't come right out and accuse him of forcing their king out of office."

"Weren't you the one that said the young and inexperienced are easy to control?" Kitab suggested, eyes twinkling with the idea of conspiracy.

"Yes, I was."

"Well." The buoyant expression melted to extreme seriousness. "We can hope for the sake of Naboo that their new monarch has some sort of backbone."

The lighting dimmed slightly, and the musicians began their first piece. It was then that the first tendrils of disturbance wound their way through the Force. Obi-Wan's eyes automatically locked on to Garen. The concern he saw reflected in his fellow knight's gaze showed that he had sensed the same thing. Obi-Wan then looked across to where the Corellian delegation sat. As expected, Senator Gallia was glancing worriedly around the conference hall.

The music continued, building in its lively tempo. Obi-Wan continued to survey the attendees – the undercurrents of warning augmenting with each note. Sweat beaded at his brow, and he leaned his head back to ward off a wave of dizziness. That was when he caught sight of the criss-crossing network of walkways and the flicker of movement above.

He made eye contact with Garen again and motioned for him to come closer. "Look up – casually. There is movement in the catwalks," he whispered.

"I'll go check it out."

Obi-Wan settled back in his seat, earning a questioning raise of an eyebrow from Senator Kitab. He shook his head, leaning over to whisper. "It's probably nothing."

The steady rhythm of drums faded off and there was a pause. Obi-Wan, eyes still keenly dissecting the crowd, supplied polite applause as the second movement began. He glanced up again, but still didn't see Garen. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slight framed human approached Viceroy Gunray and Senator Dodd, the two Neimoidians on the Trade Federation directorate. The pair stood and exited the platform.

"That's odd," he whispered to Kitab. "The Neimoidians left."

"The Chancellor is going to begin his opening remarks soon. It's not the best time to leave for a delegation trying to gain favor with him."

"I have a bad feeling about it," he mumbled inaudibly. "I'll be right back."

Obi-Wan stood and exited his row. When he reached the corridor, he com'ed Garen.

Garen stalked slowly up the ladder leading to the series of upper catwalks. The air was practically charged with warning and he nearly slipped, missing a rung, at the beeping of his comlink. He fumbled quickly to answer.

"Yes," he hissed. He listened carefully, trying to hear over the cacophony of trumpets and drums.

"_Have you seen anything yet?"_

"I'm almost there. The catwalks are way the hell up here." He reached the top of the ladder and peeked his head up. "Hold on … I do see … someone … wait." He snaked up onto the walkway, settling into a crouched position in the corner.

The music faded away and silence filled the spacious hall. The figure propped up a blaster, taking aim at the stage and Garen sprang from the shadows aiming his own weapon.

"Hold it right there."

The figure abruptly turned the blaster on him, firing and Garen somersaulted up letting the bolt pass by beneath him, dropping his comlink to the grated floor of the walkway. He landed as the figure prepared to shoot down to the crowd below and discharged his weapon, hitting the perpetrator in the shoulder. The man managed to fire, and the stray bolt hit one of the catwalk's narrow support beams and Garen felt the walkway give slightly.

"Garen, are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked with more calm than he felt at the sound of exchanged blaster fire. Receiving no answer, he rushed into the main floor of the hall, well aware of the panicked chaos caused by the three shots. Glancing up, he saw Garen creeping close to a downed man, the catwalk swaying erratically. A nearby Judicial officer raised his blaster, and Obi-Wan caught his elbow.

"That's my Chief of Security. I'd rather you didn't shoot him seeing as I sent him up there. You might try providing some back-up. I think the downed man was after the Chancellor."

Somewhere in the confusion, Obi-Wan noted as he looked around, the shields surrounding the Trade Federation directorate had been raised. The Neimoidians were still nowhere to be seen. As he continued to search the crowd, he saw several Senate delegations already being hurried out of the hall. If he had looked further, he might have noticed the casual manner in which Palpatine departed, and perhaps even noticed the superior smile gracing the older Senator's face. But, the sound of thirteen blaster rifles being drawn caught his attention and seemed to bring the chaos to a stand-still. The battle droid escorts stood with weapons ready, something that would easily be interpreted as defensive if not for the scream of warning Obi-Wan felt through the Force. Suddenly, the droids turned their weapons on their Trade Federation charges.

"No," Obi-Wan breathed, hearing panic filled screams.

Those looking on watched helplessly as the members of the directorate were cut down by blaster fire. There was no escape, though they tried to flee – the shield prevented it.

Obi-Wan turned his head away from the carnage, his eyes meeting the horror-stricken blue gaze of Senator Gallia. He buried his own shock deep within – he had felt each one of them slip away from the Force, sensing the terror and wild panic that marked their deaths. There was nothing more he could do here, and he walked slowly, numbly away making his way back to the corridor.

"Senator Kenobi! There you are." He recognized the two uniformed guards. One grabbed his arm and began leading him away. "We have orders to return you to your accommodations."

"Whose orders?" Obi-Wan asked as he reluctantly moved along with their quick pace.

"Chief Muln." Apparently Garen had found his comlink.

Obi-Wan sat on the sofa in the suite provided for him, head reclined back with his eyes closed. To anyone who entered he would appear to simply be resting, but in reality he was deep in meditation over the day's disturbing events. He pushed aside the horror, knowing that he was missing something. A knock came at the door.

"Come in."

Garen stepped through the door already nodding his head negatively. "Weren't you even going to check who was out there before you just let me enter?"

"I knew it was you." Obi-Wan smiled smugly. "Besides, I figured the two guards you assigned to me, who have so kindly stood outside my door for hours now, would check any visitors." Obi-Wan paused, eyebrows furrowing. "I recall having a discussion where we talked about me being able to take care of myself – you not treating me like a child. Does that sound vaguely familiar to you?"

"I'm sorry I had to have them drag you out of there … we both have our jobs. Mine is to at least pretend I am doing something to protect you, and Kitab and Charay were already half way back to their lodgings before you were even found."

"I was trying to find the Neimoidians."

"They seem to have a legitimate reason for leaving, but I am certain their whereabouts will be fully investigated as they are so conveniently in complete control of the Trade Federation now."

"What about the shooter in the catwalks?"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"He was shot as he was being escorted out of conference hall. Apparently no one wants him answering questions."

"At least you stopped him. We likely would have lost the Chancellor as well." Obi-Wan bowed his head.

"I have to go answer some more questions for the judicials. They will probably want to talk to you afterwards because I have told them you ordered me to go up there." A quirky grin worked its way to Garen's face. "I need you to try to stay put."

"Excuse me?"

"My name has already started popping up in the media and I'm sure yours will as well, which may make you a target for anyone who wanted the Chancellor dead."

Obi-Wan nodded his head then spoke, lowering his voice. "I have responsibilities to the Order I cannot fulfill if I am locked away in this room."

"You also can't fulfill them if you're dead." Garen said nothing more as he left the room, whispering directions to the guards once more.

Obi-Wan reclined his head back again, drawing in slow deep breaths … breathing in calm … releasing tension … breathing in peace … releasing unease … breathing in focus … releasing chaos … breathing in the Force … releasing … everything.

_The sun shined brightly on the open prairie, warmer than he ever remembered. Vivid blues painted the clear, crisp sky, dotted with puffy white clouds. There was near silence, only a gentle breeze and the rustle of long blades of lavender grass._

_Obi-Wan looked down, running hands along pale Jedi tunics and a familiar rust colored robe. As far as his eyes could see, there was nothing except an expanse of lavender dotted with white blossoms swaying in the breeze, like waves on the open ocean. He reached down to pick one of the flowers, reminded of his childhood, and a great gust of wind blew across him. He stood up looking to the origin of the wind and a figure stood in the distance. He ran, booted feet disappearing into purple depths as the hem of his robe bent blades of grass in his wake._

_He reached the figure and stopped, waiting. The small creature was serene, eyes closed and perfectly relaxed in the Force. Lines cut a path of time through leathery green skin._

"_Look."_

_Obi-Wan obeyed the small voice, gazing in the distance. On the horizon, dark clouds loomed, their chaotic swirls writhing in shades of gray and black as though held back and waiting to burst forth in their fury. Streaks of bright blue lightening cut through the rising storm – the only form of light._

"_What is it Master?"_

"_The Darkness gains strength – it has won a victory, and it advances yet again." Obi-Wan realized it wasn't Master Yoda, just a figure. The familiar twisted way of speech was gone, and it was odd to hear the small master speak in proper tones._

"_I don't understand," Obi-Wan uttered in frustration. "We saved the Chancellor." He looked worriedly around, the scene so full of light. "What happens when the storm reaches here?"_

_The image of Yoda lowered its head, drooping long ears. "The darkness consumes all in its path. We must find balance or all is lost."_

"_I don't understand. What is balance? Doesn't the light balance the darkness? Can't we defeat it?"_

"_We must find balance or all is lost."_


	15. Chapter 15

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Thanks.

sterling5842 - Obi-Wan only thought he would be in control with Garen as his security chief.

Lillafiore – He will adjust in time.

Torlek – I don't think so.

**Chapter 15**

Obi-Wan smiled as the grainy, bluish image of his master materialized in front of him. Though half the galaxy away and unable to tap into their still active bond, Obi-Wan could see the concern etched into Qui-Gon's features.

"I'm glad to hear from you Obi-Wan. The incident at the summit is all over the holonet, but there are very few actual details." The Jedi master looked at him expectantly, obviously hoping for the missing information.

"What have you heard?"

"There was another attempt on the Chancellor's life, interrupted by one Garen Muln, Security Chief to Senator Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then, six members of the Trade Federation directorate were killed."

"It was awful Master." Obi-Wan gazed off past the holo image, trying to clear his mind as disturbing images resurfaced. "I stood right there. I could sense their pain … their terror, but there was nothing I could do. They were trapped behind a security shield that went up when the shots meant for the Chancellor were fired, and their droid escorts turned on them."

"A malfunction?"

"I'm certain it was foul play." Obi-Wan nodded his head. "But, I really shouldn't be talking about the investigation. I actually had a different reason for calling."

"You had another vision," Qui-Gon said with certainty. "The same vision?"

"No this one was different." Obi-Wan settled back in his chair resting his chin on his knuckles. "In your perusals through the Archives have you come across anything in reference to 'balance'?

Qui-Gon thought for a moment. "Not that I recall. Why do you ask?"

"Master Yoda was in this vision … only not really him," Obi-Wan explained. "He told me we had to find balance or all was lost."

"Balance between the Light and the Darkness?" Qui-Gon asked, eyes widening slightly as his thought process accelerated.

"That's what I posed; unfortunately the Force wasn't exactly open to questions. I was going to ask if you might contact Master Yoda. I wonder if he had a similar vision since he was in mine, but with the ongoing investigation, chancing a transmission to Dantooine from here is not wise."

"I agree. Do you want me to contact you with what I hear?"

"No, we are coming back to Coruscant. For obvious reasons, the summit has been cancelled."

"I will see you then." Qui-Gon allowed a warm smile to settle across his features. "Travel safely."

Garen let out a shrill whistle as he stepped through the front door of the Senatorial apartments. Obi-Wan was already standing in the tiled foyer, looking quite bewildered as a tall woman rattled on while waving her hands exuberantly.

"To the right is your sitting room, and to the left is the formal dining room which is connected to the kitchen. Take a moment to look around and see if you have any questions. We can also make any changes you need."

Obi-Wan stepped into the sitting room, sinking into thick carpeting. Empty walls painted warm beige enclosed the cozy space. Large glass doors leading to a balcony overlooking the Senate district were framed with sweeping, neutral toned drapes. Although devoid of personal effects, the lavish space was already furnished and ready for its newest occupant to move in. He glanced in the direction of the dining room, dismayed to see a table that would easily seat six.

"That table can be adjusted to seat eight, possibly ten comfortably," the woman offered helpfully.

"I'll keep that in mind," Obi-Wan said dryly.

"Let me show you down the hall," she continued purposefully. "That's where the office space and bedrooms are located."

Obi-Wan watched her plod ahead as Garen stepped beside him. "I don't need this much space," Obi-Wan mumbled, appearing a little lost. "It seems like such a waste."

"I would have figured you had been here before, but you seem a little surprised."

"Senator Derih had three children living at home still. The apartment never seemed this large and empty when I was here before."

Garen bit down on his lip as the words, 'well you'd better get busy then,' jumped to mind, deciding it would be highly inappropriate. He still didn't know Obi-Wan that well … yet. Unfortunately, he couldn't suppress the slight chuckle that rose in his throat. Obi-Wan eyed him questioningly, but a call from down the hallway saved him.

"Senator Kenobi, I lost you," their guide chided patronizingly.

"Coming," Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes.

Garen took a seat on the nearby staircase feeling no need to see more. Obi-Wan returned a few moments later, wearing a pained expression as the woman continued to ramble over small details.

"Where's the staircase go?" Garen called out.

"It's mostly a large empty space up there, good for entertaining. Would you like to see it?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I think I can manage on my own. Thank you for showing me around," Obi-Wan said, already leading her towards the door. "I hope it was no trouble for you to come."

"No, no trouble." She took her coat and stepped outside the door. "Don't hesitate to call if you have any problems."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he shut the door behind her.

"I'm glad that's over, he said. "I need to go see Qui-Gon. It would be good for you to come as well. This concerns the Order."

Obi-Wan guided the speeder through perpetually congested lanes of traffic, grinning as his uneasy passenger watched the blur of activity around him with fascination.

"Have you ever been to Coruscant before?" he asked.

"A long time ago," Garen replied. "Hopefully it won't take too long to learn my way around."

He stopped outside the small complex he had called home for several years, leading Garen up the familiar lifts. After passing through the front door, he unconsciously turned to hang his coat on its place by the door.

"Master?"

"I'm in here," Qui-Gon called.

Obi-Wan and Garen followed the voice into the sitting room where Qui-Gon was settled into a comfortable armchair and took seats on the sofa.

"Good to see you both well. Though, try to keep a lower profile you should."

"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan smiled at the holo image of the small master. "I apologize, but we could not allow whoever it was to kill the Chancellor."

"Agree with you I do." Aged featured turned serious and the small master fixed his gaze on Obi-Wan. "Common visions we have shared."

"Do you know what balance is?"

Yoda settled back into the chair where he was seated like someone preparing to tell a long, important story and the three Jedi in the room gave him their full attention.

"Know this you may not. Son to Jerik Ky'al's padawan my master was."

"Did you ever meet him … Jerik Ky'al?" The thought that the aged master might have met one of the founders and heroes of the modern Jedi Order had never occurred to Obi-Wan before, but the prospect was exciting. "I mean … he's a …"

"A legend … a hero," Garen completed, equally awestruck. "The last survivor of the Council after Ruusan."

"Meet him I did not." Yoda grinned as he watched the two young Jedi quickly bury expressions of disappointment, noting in particular that Qui-Gon seemed just as crestfallen. "Not that old am I. Already passed into the Force he had when rescued I was, but knew his padawan I did. In many ways, bridge the gap between old and new Master Risyn did. Still young he was when he came to Aksu – only 18 standard years. Before he passed away, asked him why so certain Master Ky'al was that the Sith still existed."

"What did he say?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Said that unfulfilled the prophecy of the Chosen One still was."

"The Chosen One? Who, or should I ask, what is that?"

"One who would come in a time of great darkness to bring … balance." The image's eyes once again settled on Obi-Wan.

"Did he say any more?" the young knight asked. He turned to Qui-Gon. "Master, have you read anything about it in the Archives?"

"No," Qui-Gon sighed. "But there is still so much untapped information and I have focused my efforts in other areas."

"How can one person bring balance?" Garen asked.

"Very few Jedi – from many powerful, skilled Jedi – survived the last war," Obi-Wan added.

"Assume much you do. Believe you an army of Sith we will fight."

"Yes. Intelligence gathered near the time of Ruusan indicated a power struggle and shift in Sith thinking. It is likely there are only two – a master and an apprentice," Qui-Gon said. "Powerful, but still only two."

"The galaxy is a large place. Finding one individual – this Chosen One - will be a miracle," Obi-Wan said.

"Not if the Force wills it, Padawan." Qui-Gon's voice reflected his usual conviction. "Not if the Force wills it."

Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably. "Master Yoda and I have some 'elder' business we need to finish discussing."

"We actually have a busy and early day tomorrow, so we can make ourselves scarce," Obi-Wan said smiling. "I just need to pick up a few things from my room."

After Qui-Gon had seen the two younger Jedi out the door, he returned to the sitting room and faced the patient image of his elder master.

"This mission the elders ask. Accept it will you?"

"I have time accumulated. At the end of this semester, I can take the sabbatical I am owed by the university. Is that soon enough?"

Yoda paused, closing his eyes to listen to the currents of the Force. "It is."


	16. Chapter 16

Lillafiore - One of the things I have tried to really emphasize in this story is Qui-Gon's unwavering faith in the Force. It will become very important shortly.

sterling5842 – "I can only imagine how much more horrible this would be if it came to a decision to help and reveal themselves as jedi or to have to stand by and watch a travesty to preserve the order's secrecy" – cue evil author laughter.

Utuu - I currently have this story blocked out through the AotC timeframe, though events will be different.

Katerinaki – Yes, the Chosen One prophesy is something I wonder about. I love Qui-Gon as a professor also. When I started assigning occupations, it was really the only thing I could see him as.

**Chapter 16**

The lower depths of Coruscant, the underbelly of the city planet where the downtrodden and broken elements of society congregated, reeked with the stench of darkness and Qui-Gon shuddered, pulling his cloak more tightly around his body. Through the Living Force, twin claws of fear and hopelessness reached out and snagged at his soul and he ached for those unfortunate enough to be abandoned and forgotten so far below the opulence and privilege found in the upper levels.

Yet, it was essential he come to this place. He found it as a young student on Coruscant and the knowledge had served him well. He approached, and looked around casually to assure no one was looking. Reaching out through the Force, he sensed the mechanism on the other side of the barrier and activated it. Only a Force sensitive would be able to enter. A sturdy, heavy door shook and began to move slowly upwards. He slipped beneath into the darkness waiting on the other side. Activating the mechanism again, he waited until the door finally closed, sealing off the last remnants of pale light. He ignited a glow rod and began his trek through the ancient tunnels and corridors that would lead him ultimately into the Jedi Temple.

He finally saw a staircase in the distance and closed his eyes, breathing in calm for the last obstacle. The block of cells near the bottom had been designed to hold and suppress Sith prisoners at the height of the war. Knowing what to expect, he hurried through the cell block. If the Force was his air, the partial muting of his perceptions felt like suffocating and he found himself weak and shaking by the time he hit the staircase. He proceeded up the stairs quickly. There was no fear of his presence being detected as all the security was located on the outside of the ancient building.

Dark and empty, the Temple seemed almost haunted as he crept through the abandoned, shadowed corridors, footsteps echoing off of stretches of cold marble flooring. He wondered if Obi-Wan could sense them when he was here - the chorus of residual Force presences that lined the halls. He expected them to have faded long ago, but perhaps there had been so many Jedi here for so long that the collective presence was a permanent fixture to the Temple.

He made his way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate. The lighting was dim and he approached the edge of one of the gentle pools, dropping his knees into the grass and dirt at the side as he took in the raw smell of nature. There were few places on Coruscant where he felt so centered, so at peace, and he needed both of them. He drew the Force close to him, plunging into its depths, drinking it in like a man dying of thirst.

His mission was simple and exhilarating in that simplicity. It was … to be himself. The idea sounded absurd when spoken and he doubted Obi-Wan would understand. Qui-Gon had always felt stirrings in the Force that no other Jedi to his knowledge sensed, and he doubted whether he even would have fit into the ancient Order. It was his glaringly strong connection to the Living Force. Life had never allowed him to explore that to its full extent and had never allowed him to indulge his longings. Kara didn't need a _wanderer _ for a husband, and then Obi-Wan had come into his life and needed a certain measure of stability.

For the first time in his life, at least after he began sabbatical, he would be free of responsibilities and obligations. Of course, he wouldn't abandon Obi-Wan, but neither would he need to be in constant physical proximity to the young man now. He would be able to go wherever the Force led. It was with a mixture of trepidation and awe that he wondered where it would eventually lead.

He prepared to resume his work in the Archives, knowing first and foremost he needed to search for information on this 'Chosen One', but didn't find the usual draw or anticipation. Choosing to continue on past the Archives, he was content to wander the halls passing by doors leading to room after empty room. At one door, the Force pulsed strongly, giving him reason to pause. Qui-Gon stood outside, studying the simple entrance. Two plates drew his attention and he rubbed at the tarnished metal to reveal names - Master Jerik Ky'al, Padawan Risyn Tosar. He chuckled to himself, wondering why he had never realized before that their quarters would still be here. He opened the door and entered.

The quarters were simple with only the bare essential furniture. Personal belongings had long ago been removed. Moving with careful steps, he explored every inch of every room in the small quarters. Finding nothing noteworthy, he turned to leave but the Force would not allow it. It willed him to look again and he gave the room a more thorough search.

That's when he saw it, previously unseen, setting on a high shelf. Hurrying across the room, he grabbed it, clutching it in his hand like a child not wanting another to steal a newfound toy. He settled down cross-legged on the sofa to examine his small treasure. Opening his hand, he surveyed the crystalline, transparent structure of the cube, rubbing the generous coating of dust from its surface. If it really was a Holocron, like ones he had read about in the Archives, he knew he should be able to activate it through the Force. But, never actually seeing one before, he wasn't certain how. He closed his eyes and focused on the small device, probing it through the Force.

"Greetings."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and found he was looking at a shimmering, life-size holographic form of Jerik Ky'al. The image stood in traditional robes, hands clasped lightly in front of him. He was older than many of the holos Qui-Gon had seen of him, bearded with long hair pulled neatly behind his head – not unlike himself in appearance, he noted.

"Master Ky'al?" he asked hesitantly as he stood to offer a polite bow.

"Yes … in a manner of speaking." The image smiled as it lifted a translucent hand in front of its face, seemingly shocked to see its own form. "Might I ask your name?"

"Of course … I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn." He looked down at attire that fit the trappings of a history professor, brushing remnants of dirt and grass away from the front of his pants. "Not, that you would discern that from appearances."

"Then the Order is still hidden?" The image clasped its hands behind its back and began to walk about the room, obviously recognizing the familiar quarters.

"Hidden, but thriving. It has been nearly a thousand years since Ruusan. I must admit I am in shock to find this. It was my understanding that the knowledge of Holocron construction was lost thousands of years even before your time."

Ky'al grinned and shook his head. "I was not very technically gifted – my padawan is responsible for this. He found some basic information in the ruins on Dantooine and extrapolated from there. Otherwise, all you would have found was a rather large stack of datapads."

Qui-Gon ran his hands back over his head, sighing deeply. "I … I barely know where to begin. I have so many questions …"

"Please understand that this Holocron does not contain my complete memories. I am not Jerik Ky'al in that sense. I am merely a gatekeeper of the information contained within this cube, formed with his personality."

"Yes, I know." Qui-Gon nodded. "It is easy to forget with you standing right there." He paused momentarily wondering if it was possible this Holocron knew … it seemed impossible, yet the Force had led him here instead of the Archives. "Can you tell me of the prophesy of the Chosen One?" he asked.

"That, I can."

Obi-Wan sat on the other side of Senator Kitab's desk beside Senator Charay trying to keep his attention focused on the informal meeting. Qui-Gon had seemed distracted when they met and shared morning meal. The older man looked like he hadn't slept the previous night and had seemed elusive, yet strangely jubilant.

"I think the Trade Federation will get the approvals to expand their armies no matter how hard we oppose. There is too much sympathy in the Senate after … Eriadu." Obi-Wan paused pushing memories from his mind. "We should focus our efforts on taxation of the trade routes."

"I agree. We need to start looking at other systems, especially mid-rim systems that stand to lose as we do." Kitab said. "Whose support are we guaranteed? It concerns me that there are already so many against us. I hoped to get a more public picture of where everyone stood on Eriadu, but I guess we will have to do this the hard way."

"Senator Teem of Malastare spoke out against taxation before Eriadu. I don't think he has changed his position," Charay offered. "We should find out who else he knows."

"The Trade Federation, of course, and all their allies. Though, with the Neimoidians in charge now, I am less trustful in dealing with them," Obi-Wan added. "We will have Naboo's public support."

"But it's Palpatine's private opposition that could be devastating."

The door to Kitab's office opened and a young woman walked in and hesitantly approached Obi-Wan, leaning over to whisper. "Sir, you have an incoming transmission."

"I asked for all calls to be held – please take a message."

"I know, but I thought you would want to know it came on your alternate frequency."

Obi-Wan froze for a moment. It was the frequency he had given to the elders to contact him in case of emergency. "Thank you. I'll be there momentarily."

"Problem?" Kitab asked as the woman made a hasty retreat.

"If we are finished here, I should go," he replied calmly, wondering what emergency could have the elders contacting him here, instead of going through Qui-Gon. Maybe something happened with Qui-Gon … no, he would have known that.

"Yes, I think we are finished."

Obi-Wan hurried to his office, forgetting to close the door behind him in his haste. Did the call have something to do with his mentor's strange behavior? He quickly accepted the transmission, painfully surprised to see the last person he ever expected.

"Siri?"

"Hi Kenobi," she said with forced cheerfulness.

"Siri, this is for emergencies."

"Sorry, I know. It's the only way I could find to contact you."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, breathing in calm. "What is so urgent that you needed to contact me?"

She appeared to compose herself before speaking. "Remember what you said to me – to think about it. I have, and now I'm here."

She obviously was proud of herself, standing with her usual smug posture. Obi-Wan found his chest seemed constricted. "Here … being Coruscant?" he asked nearly choking.

"Of course, Coruscant." She rolled her eyes, obviously growing more irritated.

"Why exactly are you on Coruscant?"

"I told you," she snapped. "I was thinking of what you said, so I came to see Coruscant for myself."

"And what do you expect from me?"

"Quite simple." A mischievous grin spread across her features. "Convince me."


	17. Chapter 17

sterling5842 - Let Qui-Gons be Qui-Gons – I like that!

AndrossKenobi – More about the Sith in the near future. As far as Siri, well poor Obi-Wan is in for a rough time.

Lillafiore – This bunny actually bit based off the image of the Jedi Temple being an empty ancient structure that had a tour going through it. I was imagining it in the far off future, then for some reason put Obi-Wan there and decided that he was in that future, which meant the Temple had been abandoned in Obi-Wan's past. The first chapter came out of that.

**Chapter 17**

_Moonlight seeping in through thinly curtained windows fell across the teenage boy sitting rigidly in the darkness, back to his door, cross-legged on the bed. Although he had been attempting to meditate for what seemed like hours, he had yet to find his center and remained poised with every muscle tensed, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and jaw clenched in anger. He wanted to lash out, to yell, to break something … anything to vent the emotion trapped, simmering within. But Qui-Gon had insisted he meditate and release the emotion to the Force … no matter how long it took. And so he sat._

_The voices had died away one by one, indicating the elders who were meeting had left for the evening. Finally, he heard the familiar creak of slow footsteps up the stairs. There was a pause before the door opened. He didn't respond or in any way acknowledge his mentor's presence except to straighten his posture, lifting his chin in an expression of pride. Qui-Gon sat down next to him on the bed._

"_I'm still angry so I will save the time since you will just tell me to keep meditating anyhow, Master." _

_Qui-Gon grimaced, recognizing the definite streak of his late friend's stubbornness that also seemed to run so strongly in his son. The anger alarmed him; he really thought they had made substantial progress over the last two years. "At this point, Padawan, I sense your meditations have been anything but productive. I think it is time for guidance." Obi-Wan opened his eyes; fiery, churning blue-gray depths meeting non-condemning pools of cerulean calm. "Do you think you can at least speak with me rationally now?"_

_Obi-Wan cringed, realizing in the clarity that comes with hindsight that he had made quite a scene in front of the elders and probably embarrassed his master greatly. Yet, as always, the familiar friend who was quickly becoming more a father, seemed unconcerned with reputation. His attention was focused on the emotional distress of the fifteen year old boy seated next to him. Obi-Wan nodded, realizing that no matter how he wished to avoid it, moving forward was the only way to rid himself of his current frustration._

"_Would you care to explain what happened, without raising your voice this time?" Qui-Gon asked warmly._

"_Byram and I were sparring out back and Siri asked if she could join us. We told her no, but she kept pushing us. Byram got frustrated and left … I should have followed."_

"_I'm glad you see that now." He paused, sighing deeply. "Master Tachi was understandably upset. Siri's eye is blackened and she has a knot on the side of her head. It seems your sparring match got out of hand."_

_Obi-Wan took hold of his tunic, straining seams as he jerked it roughly up over his head with a pained hiss. For the first time, Qui-Gon saw the collection of burns on his apprentice's torso and arms and the deep purple bruising across the tip of his shoulder. "I would tend to agree, Master," he choked out. "It wasn't the one-sided match Master Tachi made it out to be. Siri can hold her own."_

"_Padawan." He moved quickly with new concern to the dresser to retrieve a small container of salve. Sitting back down, he began to gently rub the soothing salve into the burns. "Why didn't you say something?"_

"_I tried when Master Tachi came out to check on Siri during the break, but he just grabbed my arm and dragged me back up to the house – to you, then practically accused me of beating her up in front of the elders."_

"_Which you didn't handle very gracefully, I might add." His voice was supportive, but stern. "No matter how much you may disagree with how he reacted, he is still a Jedi Master and an elder and deserves your respect."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "I dread the elders meetings, Master, because I know she will be here. She thinks she can do whatever she wants, and she can. Master Tachi always takes her side." _

"_It is in a father's nature to defend his child." Qui-Gon finished with the salve, closing the lid as his absorbed his own words. He was that father now to Obi-Wan. Brenan had no doubt been aware of his son's frustrations and would have acted. He knew Obi-Wan well enough to know he would never deliberately hurt Siri – he wasn't a bully. Yet he had stood by and allowed that image to be painted in front of the other elders. "Maybe this is an area where I need to do more. I will speak with Master Tachi tomorrow."_

_Obi-Wan smiled shyly and Qui-Gon was pleased to sense some of the bustling anger diffused. "Still, your outburst this evening was inappropriate."_

"_Yes, Master."_

"_Chances are you will continue to have to associate with Siri, so perhaps we will consider it a project in diplomacy; and meditation is a good place to start." Obi-Wan bowed his head and shifted slightly. "Is something wrong?"_

"_I can't seem to find my center. Will you meditate with me?"_

"_Of course." Qui-Gon smiled as he pulled his legs up into a cross-legged position mirroring Obi-Wan. Taking the boy's hands in his own, he closed his eyes and began to lead him towards bringing order and peace to the chaos of immature emotion._

Obi-Wan blinked rapidly at the small holographic image, confused, thinking back to the last heated conversation he had had with Siri to discern why she would randomly make a trip to Coruscant.

"Convince you of what?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. He sincerely hoped Siri would be bright enough to assume he didn't necessarily have one hundred percent privacy in his office, a sentiment that only increased when he felt Senator Kitab's presence lurking near his doorway. The older man's concern at the apparent emergency was very evident.

"Convince me of why I need to leave my home … leave my chosen path and occupation … leave my father. Convince me of why I need to come to Coruscant with you?"

"And so you just decided to drop by … because you were in the neighborhood?"

"I thought you would be happy I'm here – that I actually considered what you said," she snapped.

"But, there are polite, socially acceptable ways to do things, Siri. Showing up on someone's doorstep unannounced is not one of them."

"Fine," she huffed. "Since I'm here, I might as well take a look around. All I really need is for you to point me in the direction of a reputable hotel."

He could see the hurt flicker in her gaze, the same she had when they were children and he had refused to let her into his tree house or not included her in some childhood game. And although his first inclination was to tell her to get back on the transport and go home, he found himself giving in for the same inexplicable reason he had caved every time as they were growing up. "Stay where you are. I'll send someone to pick you up."

"I can manage …"

"You're not in the best part of town. If you don't wish to find out who the real bottom dwellers of Coruscant are, I would advise you not leave the depot."

"Why do you care?" Her tone was somewhere between sulking and irritated. "You would probably thank someone for doing me in."

"I'm not that ruthless." He allowed his own smug grin to briefly creep across his face before frowning thoughtfully. "But, the fact is that your father would likely kill me if anything happens to you. It's more a matter of self-preservation." She began to protest again and he stared her down. "Stay put."

He ended the transmission and reclined back in his chair well aware that his gut was already twisting in knots. He didn't need this. His first big vote as a senator was looming, there was going to be endless debate and political manipulation. He needed to be sharp, focused, at his best and he couldn't be assured of that with Siri around.

"And Mena wonders why a nice, handsome young man like you is still single."

He had forgotten that the senator was standing at his door and had a real bad feeling about his cheerfully sarcastic tone of voice. The older man entered the room and took a seat across from him on the other side of his desk. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think we need to work on your rapport with women," Kitab stated very seriously.

"I don't have a problem with women … except for this one in particular."

"A nice, from the looks of it, very attractive young woman comes half way across the galaxy just to see you and you are going to send an aide to pick her up and dump her off at some hotel? Surely your uncle taught you better manners than that." Obi-Wan could see the mirth shining in his eyes - he was enjoying this – too much.

"This is not what you think." He made an attempt at a smile while trying to pull his calm back together. "She is a friend of the family who I met up with again on vacation …"

"A vacation you didn't want to give me any details about, I might remind you." His eyes narrowed as his features spread into a wide, amused grin.

"What would you have me do?" Obi-Wan proposed.

"Well for one thing, I would pick her up personally – don't send an aide – too impersonal."

"Okay."

"If she's a friend of the family, don't just drop her off at some strange hotel. You have room …"

Obi-Wan began to laugh out loud, overwhelmed by the sheer absurdity of the idea of taking Siri back to his apartment. "You're telling me to have her stay with me." His laughter faded to a pained chuckle as he realized the senator was very serious. "Do you know what the media would do with that?"

"I can't say we couldn't use the publicity." Kitab nodded his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms in front of his body. The conversation had evolved from friendly teasing to business. "I would receive numerous communications asking for the confirmation of rumors, begging for tidbits of gossip. It would be easy to casually ask where everyone stands on relevant issues, without Palpatine and some more staunch supporters of taxation knowing we are polling."

Obi-Wan cupped his hand over his mouth, taking in a deep breath to clear his mind. The idea, of course, had its merits. "You want a scandal?"

"No, no, definitely not a scandal - just something newsworthy. Being seen in public with her should be enough, maybe even bring her to the function Palpatine is hosting later this week." Kitab stood up. "But now, you don't want to keep the lady waiting too long."

Obi-Wan reluctantly got up from his desk and pulled on his coat before walking to Garen's office. He paused in the doorway and the other knight looked up from a datapad. "Can I help you?"

"I need a ride to pick someone up at the transport depot."

"Last time I checked my job description, I wasn't a chauffeur. I am head of security, responsible for keeping you safe."

"Exactly." Obi-Wan said as he thought about the person waiting for him.

Qui-Gon opened the front door into the darkened, empty apartment turning quickly to hang his coat in its place. Finished with his afternoon class, he had two full free days for the week's end and didn't want to waste even a minute of that time.

He set a kettle on the stove top to get water boiling and quickly changed into more comfortable clothing before pulling the Holocron from where he had safely hidden it away. Grabbing a cup of hot tea – deciding he could eat later – he sunk down into his favorite armchair and reached out to the Holocron through the Force.

"Greetings Master Jinn."

"Oh good, you remember me." He smiled warmly as though being reacquainted with an old friend. "I was unsure what memory capabilities a Holocron would have."

"There is space enough to maintain a record of your identity and what you have accessed. It does not, however, keep track of length between access times."

"I read the original account of the vision showing prophecy of the Chosen One. It's vague and confusing, not that I expected anything different with prophetic language. One could spend a lifetime in meditation and research trying to determine what it means."

"Hence this Holocron and an obsession that left my padawan wondering if I had gone mad. I would suggest remembering to eat," the image replied with a crooked, knowing smile. "The information from all of my journals as well as significant portions of my research is included here."

"Let's start with any other visions that came after the original." He took a deep sip of soothing tea, content that while he sensed he didn't have a lifetime to solve the riddle before him, he had this moment where the Force had brought him.


	18. Chapter 18

Lillafiore – Yes, going from friend of the family to father figure was an adjustment.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Siri doesn't quite know what she's doing here yet, but she will get more direction from the Force as time goes on.

sterling5842 – Kitab doesn't know the half of what he is encouraging by telling Obi-Wan to be civil to Siri. Should be an interesting visit.

**Chapter 18**

He would say that it was just late afternoon traffic clogging the airways, everyone quickly trying to get home after a busy day. But in his short time living on Coruscant, Garen had learned that there was always traffic, no matter the time. Since it took minimal concentration for him to navigate the congested lanes he turned part of his attention to the man seated next to him.

Obi-Wan was staring ahead blankly. His facial expression was one of calm and contentment, but it was a mask, a well crafted mask. Garen was still learning to read his fellow Jedi, but it was something about the stiff posture, the way he sat rigidly in his seat, which revealed his tension. To the casual observer, he would seem merely thoughtful, but in actuality he was troubled.

"Would you mind telling me who we are meeting? You look like we are heading to your own funeral."

Obi-Wan stared down at his hands, the edge of his lip curving up in a slight smile. "At this moment, becoming one with the Force would be a welcomed event." He looked to his companion and laughed out loud at the puzzled expression crossing Garen's face. "Not that I'm contemplating suicide."

"Okay." Garen hesitated. "Considering I've been with you through a thwarted assassination attempt, a massacre, and an interrogation by authorities on Eriadu; I would love to know why you are troubled."

The two speeders in front of them slowed to crawl in unison, enough to block him from passing. Garen grumbled under his breath, glad that Obi-Wan didn't seem to understand the muffled curse. Aksu never had these sorts of problems and he was beginning to question the wisdom of such a large, urban population center.

"We are meeting Siri Tachi," Obi-Wan supplied.

"Master Tachi's daughter?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Never met her, but have heard of her – all good things."

"Well then I will let you build first impressions on your own. Considering the fact that we have been unable to co-exist peacefully in the same room for more than five minutes since we were children, I might not be the best person to make introductions."

"I see." Tired of lagging, Garen zoomed ahead, making a space that didn't exist between the two speeders in front of him. He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the way his passenger clutched at the side of his seat, while he continued on contently as though he had simply made a lane change. "If she despises you and you her, why is she here?"

"That's what we are going to find out."

Garen found a place to park the speeder near the transport depot. There were many on Coruscant, but this was the one that handled traffic coming and going from their sector and others nearby. It was packed and bustling with beings of many species dressed in styles representing various systems, carrying all sorts of bags and other cargo.

"I don't suppose you two arranged a meeting spot," Garen asked hopefully as he stepped around two angry Dugs who seemed to be having a heated argument over a crate of some exotic, orange fruit splattered on the depot floor.

"No. I know there are public communications terminals outside the arrivals gate. I am assuming that's where she called from."

They paused surveying the crowd once again and spotted her standing in a corner away from other beings in the crowd near a mother trying to calm her exhausted, crying child. Her arms were crossed in front closing her posture. To Garen, she seemed uncertain, almost afraid and he could sympathize. The sheer mass of humanity that populated Coruscant had been overwhelming for someone used to the slow pace and camaraderie of life on Aksu. She turned abruptly, eyes partly full of shock and partly full of relief as her gaze met them. Obi-Wan quickly carried himself the rest of the way.

"I guess I should be honored you came personally," she said. "You have such a busy schedule and all."

"I was able to get away." Obi-Wan forced a smile, reminding Garen of a child trying to be on his best behavior for his parents. "Shall we go? Coruscant has far more interesting sights than the transport depot."

"If you could just direct me to somewhere to stay – affordable yet reputable, I can find my own way. I really don't want to impose."

"Save your credits. I have extra space."

Something in the irritation that surfaced in her eyes told Garen that their five minutes, or in this case less than five minutes, of peaceful pleasantries had run out.

"What do you think you are trying to pull?" she snapped out loudly, drawing stares from several beings close to her.

"Believe me. I'm not trying to make an advance." Obi-Wan's eyes darted around the depot and he lowered his voice. "You know me better than that. I am simply trying to be polite since you've come all this way," he ground out. "Now, I suggest we get going before we make a scene."

Obi-Wan picked up her bags and began to move away and both Garen and Siri followed in the path he cut as he elbowed his way through the swarms of people to trudge through to the parking level.

Early dusk was settling in on Coruscant as they began the trip through even increased traffic back to Obi-Wan's apartment. Slowly the daylight gave way to the brash, caustic lighting of Coruscant's infamous nightlife. Obi-Wan continued to stare ahead, barely noticing his surroundings while Siri looked around wildly, her senses alive and over stimulated with new sights, smells and sounds.

They arrived at the apartment, pausing in the foyer to remove coats. Siri's eyes swept the lush interior, noting more than anything that the place looked sterile and barely lived in. There were no personal effects, nothing to give it the feel of a home.

"The room at the end of the hall, next door to the office, is mine. It's obvious as all my things are in there. You are free to take any of the other rooms."

She casually walked down the hallway, bending around the first doorway she saw. The room was pleasant and decidedly feminine, decorated in cheerful yellow and blue florals. She walked to the window, taking in the vast view of Couruscant the balcony had to offer.

"Are you hungry?" Obi-Wan called after her. "I haven't had anything since morning meal and I know the food on transports isn't great. There is a restaurant in this building. We can all order something and eat here."

"Sounds good." She turned to go back for her bags, and found Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, bags in hand. "This room is fine," she said. "Thank you for offering."

The three Jedi sat, a little while later, at a table larger than necessary to accommodate them, eating their meals while saying little. It was the first time, Obi-Wan recalled, he had used the table.

"I will probably be at the Senate arena most of the day tomorrow," Obi-Wan began, breaking the awkward silence that had settled around them. "I don't know what you were planning to see while in Coruscant …"

"I would like to come and observe the Senate, if that is possible."

"There are galleries for visitors." He smiled wryly. "I think we can arrange for you to have a pass."

It occurred to Obi-Wan as he watched her that he was supposed to be arranging something 'newsworthy'. He could have her sit next to Garen, someone associated with him directly, during the session. If he exchanged casual bits of conversation with her when he went to speak with Garen during breaks, she without a doubt would be noticed.

Perhaps he could take her to dinner – somewhere well known where he might run into fellow senators. The only problem was that he wasn't ready for rumors of romantic involvement to circulate. He did have the elders and their reactions to think about, and he doubted she would even agree to a one-on-one dinner. Senator Kitab and his wife could join them – that would be less threatening, but still pique curiosity.

"I think I might turn in," Siri said. "The night might be young for both of you, but for those of us suffering from time-lag, it's late – very late."

She walked down the hallway, looking utterly exhausted, and disappeared into her room without saying anything more. Obi-Wan and Garen began to clear dishes from the table.

"That's the quietest I've ever seen her," Obi-Wan said, perplexed.

"I think you've been here too long to remember, but Coruscant can be overwhelming. There are so many people, buildings, lights, everything. Then add on to it that the Darkness is stifling in comparison to what one senses on either Aksu or Dantooine, and it can be a shock. She'll be back to herself after she adjusts."

"It would actually be nice to have the quiet version around for a while," Obi-Wan mused. "Oh, II forgot to mention that I will be asking Byram Tallis to join us here as my chief aide. I will probably contact him later this evening."

"Let me know what he says so I can get to work on his security clearances sooner rather than later."

It was a couple of hours later when Obi-Wan decided it was a decent enough hour on Aksu to place a transmission.

"I was wondering if you would finally give in and call me – you're as stubborn as …"

"I know." Obi-Wan put his hands up in surrender, grinning at the image of his childhood friend. "I readily admit it - I'm stubborn. I required a little more convincing on this than you did. But after much meditation, I am ready to offer you the position."

"Maybe I don't want to come now," Byram offered mischievously.

"It would be for the best." Obi-Wan replied, lowering his hands. "As I said on the way to Dantooine, politics isn't the most family friendly line of work. But I honestly can't think of anyone I trust as much as you for this position."

"You need me there."

"Garen Muln is already settling in well – you'll like him. It is fortunate he's here." Obi-Wan looked up at the small image again. "Are you certain?"

Byram nodded its head. "This was a decision Auren and I made together after quite a bit of meditation of our own. She understands the costs of making this move; knows that I will at least work double the hours I do here, and that we will likely be in the public eye. She's a stronger woman than you give her credit for and she's a Jedi. She knows as well as I do where the Force is leading us."

"That's what my master said this morning. Though I think he has ulterior motives in wanting that baby niece of his close."

They both chuckled lightly and Byram inclined his head to the side at the expression crossing Obi-Wan's face.

"Something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You seem distracted." Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest and Byram cut him off. "You forget, I've known you since … well, I can't actually think of a time in my memory I didn't know you … so spill it."

"Master is acting strangely."

"Uncle Qui-Gon act strange? No!" he said with fabricated shock and a fair amount of mirth.

"He seemed distracted this morning, like he hadn't slept the night before, and as though he wanted to be somewhere else. He seemed evasive when I asked him what was bothering him. I think he's hiding something from me."

"That's a master's prerogative and he's also a member of the elders. It wouldn't be the first time they've hidden elder business from us."

"It just comes at a bad time with this vote and debate beginning tomorrow." He sighed deeply. "Oh, and Siri is here."

"Siri? On Coruscant?"

"Staying in my apartment actually," Obi-Wan added, laughing as Byram's jaw dropped.

"I better get out there. You're going mad even as we speak," he teased. "Does her father know?"

"If he doesn't, he will by the evening broadcast tomorrow."

"Are you being nice?" It had always fallen to Byram to be the peacemaker between the two and he looked at his friend skeptically.

"I haven't pulled her hair once," Obi-Wan said, trying to keep a straight face. "Honestly, I am trying to be a proper host."

"I don't believe you, but there's little I can do about it." There was a voice in a background and Byram turned. "I need to go. It appears I now have a lot to do with settling affairs here."

"I will begin making arrangements on my end. May the Force be with you Byram."

"And with you, too, my friend."


	19. Chapter 19

Lillafiore - Siri's presence on Coruscant should prove to be interesting.

sterling5842 – More familiar faces will be joining in the next few chapters.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – I have to wonder where your thoughts are going with that mischievous smile.

Inthara – Don't worry, this story has a long way to go.

**Chapter 19**

"Chancellor Valorum, I make a motion we take a fifteen minute recess to regroup. Then we can all continue this debate with cooler heads."

Kitab looked over at the graceful figure of Adi Gallia standing in the pod that now floated adjacent to that of the Yopurgan delegation and nodded his head in thanks. She allowed a slight, dignified, if not skeptical, smile in return.

"A prudent idea." Valorum responded. "We have a recess."

Pods all returned to docking stations near the walls of the arena as the lighting returned to normal. No one bothered to return to their offices for such a short recess, so the arena soon began to echo with the voices of thousands.

Kitab sat down; reaching over to make sure the voice amplifier was turned off in their pod before looking up, exasperated, at his two colleagues.

"I wasn't aware you were so proficient in Rodian curses," Obi-Wan threw out with a slight grin, trying to lighten the overwhelming tension. The elder senator's anger was more apparent to Obi-Wan, who could sense the currents rolling off of him, than to Senator Charay. He was more frustrated than Obi-Wan had ever seen him, and they had been through a lot.

"We are losing this debate," Kitab bit out, looking down at hands resting in his lap. When he looked up again there was a proud smile in his eyes. "And I hate losing when it's important."

"We knew it was going to be a long shot to begin with," Charay commented. "The odds were against us going into this."

"I know." Kitab seemed to soften some. "But, I did not anticipate being buried so early on in the proceedings, without even an opportunity to be heard."

"And it shows. It was thoughtful of Senator Gallia to request a recess to allow us to recollect." Charay met Kitab's stare. "Otherwise, you might have been asked to leave this session. We can't afford that right now."

"I don't know. Maybe seeing me kicked out of the arena would jog some thought processes." He sighed out in frustration. "Where is the rest of the mid-rim?"

"Waiting for Palpatine to rally," Obi-Wan answered quickly.

"He won't." Kitab shot back. "He's got the best of both worlds. This motion will pass without his public appearance showing that he supports it."

"Our recess is short," Obi-Wan pointed out. "What's our plan?"

Siri sat on the sidelines of the Senate arena in silence. It didn't take brilliance to understand that the debate was not going as planned for the delegation representing her home world. Despite the distance, the exhaustion and defeat evident in their slumped postures confirmed it.

At the recess call, Garen had jumped up to make some rounds, leaving Siri to sit alone with her thoughts. She could tell from the slight looks that Obi-Wan and Garen continued to share with each other that they were worried about her, and she really couldn't blame them. She hadn't said much since they had picked her up yesterday afternoon.

As she looked out over the swirling vortex of Darkness before her, she had the same sense of vertigo she had experienced since her arrival, just more profound. She had been to rough places in the outer-rim of the galaxy, but nowhere as Dark as this very room. As much as she wanted to deny it and say that Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Garen were wrong to be here and recruit others to come, she sensed rightness to a Jedi presence in this place.

Now, why was she here? Obi-Wan had asked and would likely ask again, and she wasn't sure she could answer that question. Would he accept the simple fact that she hadn't felt a moment's peace in the Force since that ill-fated day on Datooine? She should have walked right on by her childhood nemesis like she had planned instead of stopping to bait him. In one instant, one remark, she had gone from knowing without doubt her path, having it planned out in front of her, to questioning … everything.

The political rush, thus far, seemed to be a lonely existence. Kitab had invited her to dine with the delegation this evening. And, although she sensed ulterior motives – there were always ulterior motives with politicians – she looked forward to seeing them outside these trappings. She turned her attention back to the arena as the session was called to order once again, trapping a chuckle behind tightly closed clips as Garen scrambled to get back to his seat before the lighting faded and the Yopurgan delegation took their place.

"Senator Kitab, I suppose you will be able to proceed rationally now that there has been a brief recess," Valorum postulated.

The Senate pod floated alone in the center of the arena, Kitab standing alone in the spotlight as the Chancellor addressed him.

"Yes, Your Excellency." Kitab bowed gracefully. "I apologize for my outburst earlier. My feelings are strong that this vote be fair for all involved. If the trade routes will be taxed, we only ask that assurances be set in place so that it does not unduly raise the costs of doing business in our treaties."

"And as was stated, earlier, this Senate cannot dictate the terms of treaties between the Trade Federation and its customers. If something is found to be illegal or problematic, it can be tried in the Courts at later times to see whether or not the Trade Federation has exceeded its mandate."

"With all due respect, the courts are not known for their timeliness, Your Excellency."

"They serve their purpose and are fair."

Obi-Wan sensed a surge of irritation from Kitab. It was well known that while being loyal, the elder senator did not appreciate Valorum's dedication to bureaucracy. Obi-Wan tugged at Kitab's robe, earning his attention, and motioned for him to sit down. Obi-Wan stood, taking a deep, shaky breath.

"The Senate recognizes the Senator of Aksu."

"I would simply like to inquire about Senator Palpatine of Naboo's health. Are you ill Senator?"

At the roar of chuckles making their rounds through the arena, Kitab struggled to stand up. Obi-Wan waved him down, leaning over to mouth, "Trust me."

Palpatine's pod levitated up, adjacent to the Yopurgan delegations.

"Not at all. Why do you ask?" he asked with an amused grin.

"I am curious why such a usually outspoken colleague has remained so quiet during these proceedings. I assume you have spoken with your Queen and, like us, Naboo can little afford a change in the terms of their treaty with the Trade Federation."

"You seem so sure the Trade Federation will pass this cost off to us. While the Neimoidians do have a reputation for greed, I seem to have more confidence that they will act in the spirit of this bill for the best interest of all involved."

"The Trade Federation holds a monopoly, Senator." Obi-Wan shook his head, clasping his hands lightly behind his body. "It serves us well, to prepare for all circumstances. I have no ill will towards the Trade Federation; in fact, our delegation prepares to vote for them to augment their droid armies, especially, after the horrible tragedy on Eriadu."

"As do we." The lines of Palpatine's face hardened a little. "It was indeed a tragedy."

Obi-Wan knew he was stepping into unforgiving territory, slightly more apprehensive in that the Force was in confusion concerning his opponent.

"You make valid assertions, Senator Kenobi. I find I am at a draw. While there is potential for great cost to Naboo if our current treaty is altered, this motion will do great things for the good of the Republic if passed."

He raised his arms out to the side in a welcoming gesture, prompting a thunder of applause from the surrounding pods.

"Then I make a motion that a sort of award or commendation be given to the people of Naboo," Obi-Wan said, earning him another skeptical glance from Kitab.

"Pardon?" Palpatine chuckled, expressing the collective bafflement of the massive legislative body.

Obi-Wan turned his attention from Palpatine personally, making a direct appeal to the Senate. "If the constituency and Monarch that Palpatine represents share this same willingness to sacrifice what is best for their world on the behalf of the Republic, than I feel they are to be commended. Certainly, recognition is in order."

"I have every intention on voting for what is best for my constituency. Unfortunately, I feel we are in the minority on this issue." Palpatine lowered his head, feigning heaviness of heart and Obi-Wan allowed a slight grin to creep on to his face.

"That's where we disagree." Obi-Wan extended his hands in his own gesture of all-inclusiveness. "Certainly this body, this great seat of democracy is the place to hammer out what is best for all concerned - to discuss what is best for the Republic without any of its loyal members bearing an unreasonable burden."

Obi-Wan saw a pod from two neighboring systems approach, asking for permission to speak, and nodded his thanks before taking a seat.

"I don't think it was wise to provoke him," Kitab whispered looking as concerned as Obi-Wan had ever seen him.

"Someone needed to prod things along. A little zeal is usually forgiven of the young and inexperienced. I expect I'll be able to get away with something like that … once."

"I hope you are right."

Palpatine sat at his desk, facing the window, looking out over Coruscant. Although no one would know by his composed appearance, he was absolutely livid and the Darkness swarmed around him in agitated, powerful currents. No one had challenged his authority in that way in a long time on the Senate floor, and least of all had embarrassed him in such a way. News had already traveled back to Queen Amidala and he had spent too much time explaining to her that he had not lost sight to his loyalty to Naboo. The last time he had been reprimanded by the monarch he represented … was too long ago to remember. He heard lithe footsteps enter, but didn't turn. The Dark tides rushing eagerly to welcome his guest already revealed his identity.

"Lord Acutus, I have been expecting you."

"Senator Kitab has made reservations for 1900 hours at the Skysitter … for a party of six, my Lord."

"Yes … Senator Kitab, of course, would play on the attention they received today. Celebrating with a casual dinner at an exclusive, up-scale restaurant is something I would expect. I assume Senator Kenobi's young lady friend will be the sixth guest." He still remained facing the window while his apprentice stood, waiting. "Now, what shall we do about Senator Kenobi? This is twice he has meddled in our affairs."

It was a test, and he hoped that Acutus realized it.

"We shall let him be for now, Master. He cannot turn the tide of this vote. You have prepared too well and the sympathy generated from even a well-placed, misfortunate accident could upset that delicate balance."

The answer, shot back without hesitation, was contrite, obedient, and held none of the insolence that had seemed to plague his apprentice as of late. They were definitely not in agreement when it came to Senator Kenobi.

"You are right." Palpatine finally turned, meeting his apprentice's deep blue gaze with the Dark countenance of Lord Sidious. "Though, he will need to learn his place … eventually."

"I don't like the way the Force breaks around him," Acutus chanced. "I know you have sensed it, Master."

"You said that of Senator Gallia as well."

"And I still believe her to be a threat," he replied with a raised voice. A stern expression settled over Sidious' pale features and Acutus knew he should not press further. "What would you have me do, Master?"

Sidious nodded, content that his apprentice had reigned himself in. "We should watch him, seek to learn more about this new adversary. If a time comes when he is too troublesome, that is Maul's function. It is essential you maintain your cover. Work within it to learn what you must, and above all, be patient." He smiled warmly, looking more like the Senator everyone knew him to be. "I … should go about my dinner plans and congratulate my colleagues on a well-argued debate."

"Yes, my Lord."

The Sith apprentice bowed respectfully, turning with a sweep of dark ebony locks to exit the office. Palpatine returned to gazing out the window thoughtfully.

Behind Acutus' mask of humility and obedience lurked a dangerous, proud creature with a brilliant mind. Treachery had always been the way of the Sith, which Sidious knew too well, having prematurely ended the life of his own master. And Acutus was the sort of apprentice a Sith lord embraced, taking one hand in his own while looking for the shiv in the other. Fortunately, Acutus had an unquenchable thirst for power, even since the Sith master had happened on him while he was still a young boy. As long as Sidious could get him further than he could go on his own, he was assured of his loyalty.


	20. Chapter 20

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Let the fun begin. The question is, can Obi-Wan and Siri make it through dinner.

the dawg – Thanks for reading.

The Sidhe – What's the obvious?

AndrossKenobi – Sorry to cut the introspection off. I promise more Sith and apprentice later.

**Chapter 20**

Obi-Wan paced, retracing his steps up and down the hallway before coming to a verdict. Deciding he had waited long enough, he stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Siri?" he called through the door. There was no answer. "Siri, we really should be leaving soon. In the traffic this time of day, well any time of day, we will need at least …"

The door opened and Siri stepped out, clearly annoyed. "Haven't you heard of being fashionably late? Making an entrance?"

"No." Obi-Wan grimaced and turned his head as she began to put on her earrings. "Would you mind not impaling your ears in the hallway?"

"I would have done it in the room, but you asked me to come out." She walked to the mirror and gave herself one last glance. "I didn't figure you would be so squeamish." She smoothed down the front of the simple, but elegant black dress and straightened the scarf draped loosely around her neck. "I hope I'm not under-dressed. I didn't expect to be dining in exclusive restaurants."

"Funny. I never figured you would be so vain."

He saw her gaze freeze in the reflection before she whirled around. "And shall we discuss exactly why I was invited tonight?"

"You're a friend of the family," Obi-Wan said with a straight, composed face.

"And you are a liar." She shook her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Fine," he said. "Should I tell you we are hoping for media attention? That this vote is critical to Aksu and we can use all the publicity we can get?" He threw his hands up in the air. "And that it even goes beyond Aksu or politics – that the Force screams at me that something larger, with greater galactic consequences than just trade routes, hinges on this vote?"

"I sensed the same thing today," she said thoughtfully, dropping her gaze to the ground. She glanced back up, mischief sparkling in crystal blue eyes. "If we are going to do this, let's do it right. I say we make a truce." She offered her hand. "We see who can be the most cordial tonight. No bickering, no name-calling, no cheap shots, no childish games, no disgruntled sighs. Are you up for it?"

He grasped her hand giving it a firm shake. "I can do that, if you can."

"Good, then let's go." She smiled sweetly. "We don't want to be late."

Obi-Wan navigated the speeder through bustling traffic lanes. He somehow seemed more at ease when he was at the controls than as a passenger. He quickly glanced at Siri and then back to the traffic.

"There is something else I need to ask you to do," he ventured hesitantly.

"What is that?"

"There is a formal reception that Senator Palpatine is hosting. Many of the more noteworthy senators will be there." He paused. "It is best I don't go alone."

"Are you asking me on date?" she said with sarcastic amusement, making him glad they were in a speeder. Chances were she wouldn't do him bodily harm when he was operating the vehicle in which she was also riding. "Is this another political maneuver?"

"Honestly … yes and no. This is a place, a slice of society that I can't even get Garen, as my chief of security, that close to and I could really use another Jedi's senses."

"I see," she said. "So it's for the Jedi Order."

"If you choose to look at it that way."

"Well, if you need me that much, I can think about it."

"That's all I can ask of you."

"I am confused by Master Gy'mar's studies of the prophesy. He almost suggests it could be a Sith prophesy," Qui-Gon mused, staring absently ahead before directing his gaze to the hologram standing nearby. He really wished there were some way to convince it to sit. It was disconcerting to have it hovering over him.

"Kil Gy'mar was never considered mainstream in his ideas on anything. Many of us thought he teetered too close to the Darkside as it was. If we hadn't lost him at Ruusan, we likely would have lost him to the Sith way."

"Ah, so he was a contemporary of yours, then."

"That would be a good way to put it; he was never what I would have considered a friend. Please understand, I would never slander a colleague, but there were many fractures in the Order at the time, and …"

"No need to explain. I have several masters, most of our Council of Elders actually, that I butt heads with regularly." His lips tugged into a slight grin before his features turned thoughtful. "He brings up a valid question though. Do the Sith know about the Chosen One? And are we in a race to find this being? And, what are the consequences if we don't find him or her first?"

"May I ask what makes you so sure this is the time of the Chosen One?"

"My padawan, along with our oldest and most respected elder, both quite strong in the Unifying Force, have had visions telling them that we must find _balance _or all is lost. It was Master Yoda that first suggested that it is the Chosen One who will bring balance." He shook his head sadly, turning to look at the hologram. "That and the Darkness is staggering – do you sense it?" He smiled again. "I keep forgetting, you are ..."

"Not real?" The hologram seemed to regard him for a moment. "You seem much like the personality of Master Ky'al. What is it you are not telling the others? Have you had visions? I never told the others of mine – that from my youth I knew I would lead the Order through troubled times, through an exodus of sorts."

"No visions, but the Force speaks to me on this as clearly as an audible voice," Qui-Gon began. "It tells me I will find what I am seeking." He reached up to rub his eyes and stretched. "I think some more tea."

He walked to the small kitchen, putting on some more water on to boil before opening the cupboard to find no clean mugs. Returning to the common room, he began to collect half empty mugs of tea, stepping over datapads full of information the Holocron had led him to in the Archives. He shook his head, chuckling to himself. It was probably a good thing Obi-Wan wasn't still living here. His padawan would have put in a distressed transmission to the elders over his master's behavior by now. He paused, mentally reminding himself to contact Obi-Wan and see how the debate went.

The whistling of the kettle drew him back to kitchen where he quickly washed a mug before filling it with tea. He then returned to the common room and took his seat in the sea of datapads.

"So, what is it like to be mixing with our sort – politicians that is?" Senator Kitab asked, eyeing Siri with fabricated seriousness, a grin threatening to erupt.

Thanks to the truce, the meal had gone smoothly. They were on to after dinner drinks and would soon be able to leave. Obi-Wan had been a perfect gentleman, going as far as pulling Siri's seat out for her. And Siri was pouring on charm he had never known her capable of before. He hadn't had to worry about Siri calling his colleagues anything derogatory even once. Not that Kitab would likely take offense to it; he would probably laugh. He had been called many names in his career. Strangely enough, the senator and his wife seemed completely taken with Siri.

"Seeing as my father is an attorney and I've been raised in those circles, there may be little difference," she said, smiling.

"You have a point, my dear. It is a shame that there are some that would consider even the best of all of us bottom-dwellers."

Obi-Wan tried not to choke, the words coming out just as he had taken a drink. Regaining his composure, he looked up to see a familiar face enter the restaurant.

"Here comes our friend, Palpatine."

"No shock there. I figured we would see him here tonight," Kitab said, turning to wave cordially as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened in the course of the day. "He'll be over to congratulate us soon … as a face saving measure."

Sure enough, the Senator from Naboo wasted no time in making his way over to the table. He stopped looking everyone over with a friendly smile. "Good to see you enjoying a well-earned break and celebration." He shifted his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Your youngest member certainly lived up to his reputation today." Obi-Wan betrayed nothing in his expression, staying silent.

"I don't believe I've met this beautiful young lady." Palpatine said, turning his attention to Siri.

Before Siri could say anything, Obi-Wan stood. "Senator Palpatine, allow me to introduce Siri Tachi, a friend of my family." Following Obi-Wan's lead, Siri stood. "Siri, this is Senator Palpatine of Naboo." Siri extended her hand and Palpatine cupped it in both of his.

"A pleasure, my dear." He turned back to Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow in an expression of concern. "I do hope you haven't fallen in with poor company; you certainly have the rumor mills turning."

Even if she had never heard a thing from the people she was dining with, and even if the experience gained from years of running interference for her father at social functions didn't suggest that there was something phony and calculating to the older man's warm demeanor, the words uttered from his mouth would have set her blood boiling. But, she stayed on her best behavior and said nothing, drawing some comfort from seeing Obi-Wan's jaw clench very tightly.

"I don't know how long you plan to stay, but I am holding a small formality for some of the elite of Coruscant this week. I would be flattered if you would accept an invitation."

"I will be there." Siri moved closer to Obi-Wan, sliding her arm around his waist, hoping he wouldn't be too jittery to follow her lead. She smiled smugly as his arm fell across her back. "Obi-Wan has already been kind enough to ask me to accompany him."

Qui-Gon kneeled on the floor, quietly immersed in the Force. Having deactivated the Holoron and stowed it away, he was now trying to bring order to the information he had learned throughout the evening.

_Logically, somewhere distant, away from the Darkness. The Outer Rim is farthest, even a bright spot in the Force could hide …"_

The chiming of an incoming transmission broke his train of thought and he jumped up from where he was sitting and ran for the comm unit, quickly activating it. A small hologram materialized.

"Corrar? To what do I owe …"

"What are your padawan's intentions towards my daughter?"

Qui-Gon, dumbstruck by Corrar's apparent anger and the nature of his words, scrambled to think of an answer that didn't involve murder.

"I haven't spoken with Obi-Wan in …" He quickly looked for a chronometer to check the date and time. "… since yesterday morning." Had it been two days already?

"Have you even watched the news?"

He reached over and fumbled to get the holo broadcast turned on before answering.

"No Corrar, I've been rather bus…"

The sight of earlier footage of Obi-Wan exiting the Skysitter with Siri on his arm, helping her into a speeder cut off what he was going to say. He could now see the reason for Corrar's agitation.

"Corrar, you didn't tell me that Siri was coming to Coruscant," he said as diplomatically as possible.

"She's supposed to be on Dantooine!" he barked out. "She didn't even contact me to say she was going to Coruscant."

"You have Obi-Wan's comm frequencies. Why didn't you contact him directly? I assume he could tell you where she is staying."

"She's staying at his apartment Qui-Gon! Where have you been?! It's all over the media!"

"Oh my," Qui-Gon whispered under his breath, half wondering how they were managing to not kill each other.

"Is this his idea of a joke?! Does he even realize how this looks?"

Qui-Gon composed himself, somewhat flustered that Corrar was ignoring the fact that his daughter appeared to be a willing participant in … whatever was happening.

"I will talk to him first thing in the morning," Qui-Gon said. "But, Corrar, they are both adults. If she wants to stay here on Coruscant, in my pa … padawan's apartment, there is little I can do about it."

The transmission disengaged with Corrar saying nothing further, leaving Qui-Gon hoping that Obi-Wan and Siri had a really good explanation.

_The world was pale red again …_

_He was but a spectator, unsure why he was forbidden to move because his master was battling with the demon again – alone. He paced furiously, watching as they battled around an abyss, matching each other blow for blow with lightening speed. Qui-Gon's face was lined in perfect focus and concentration, but Obi-Wan could sense he was tiring. He needed his apprentice._

_And then it happened. The world slowed down as the hilt of the double-bladed saber smacked his mentor in the face. The Jedi master's head snapped back and he staggered. Before he could regain his footing, the end of the crimson blade impaled him, sliding easily through his body and clothing, protruding from the other side._

_As his master crumbled to the ground, his face contorted into an expression of pained shock, Obi-Wan heard himself cry out as the Sith lord turned, two glowing red eyes taunting him._

Siri was jolted from a sound sleep by an anguished cry of horror from down the hall, accompanied by a deluge of intense anger and grief. She was out of her bed in an instant, calling her saber to her hand as she hurried to Obi-Wan's room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I have just realized that my scene breaks have been disappearing when I upload my chapters. My apologies to any confusion this has caused.**

Valairy Scot - I truly enjoyed writing the differences between the two fathers' reactions here.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Siri is definitely the more forward of the pair.

Lillafiore – Obi-Wan would rather not have to deal with Siri at this point, but he really doesn't want her father involved.

Utuu – I am glad you are enjoying the story. And the scene breaks should be evident from now on.

phantom-jedi1 - I do enjoy writing Siriwan banter.

AndrossKenobi – Thanks

sterling5842 - (ch 19) I loved writing a scene where the negotiator took on Palpatine. Not something that ever happened in canon because Palpy was chancellor and Obi-Wan a respecting Jedi. (ch 20) I have enjoyed writing how consumed Qui-Gon has become with the Holocron and his mission. I can really see Qui-Gon forgetting everything when focused.

Countdown – I look forward to integrating more favorite characters into this universe.

**Chapter 21**

Siri entered Obi-Wan's room looking for the source of the disturbance, surprised to find only Obi-Wan gripped firmly in the throes a nightmare, struggling against sheets tangled around his torso and legs.

"Kenobi!" she called from the doorway.

She was answered with silence and moved closer, close enough to see eyes tightly closed and sweat drenched features locked in an expression of intense desperation and determination. The borderline rage had dissipated, but the anguish and great sorrow remained, flowing off of him in waves.

"Kenobi!"

She drew even closer, taking a seat on the edge of the sleepcouch, and reached out to give him a firm shake. He lashed out clumsily and she dodged the awkward swing of his arm, taking the opportunity to move inward. She quickly caught the sides of his head, cupping his face gently in her hands as he let out a slight sob.

"Obi-Wan," she called in a more tender voice, pouring out waves of calm and comfort through the Force.

Long-lashed eyelids finally lifted, allowing a pair of trapped tears to escape down his cheeks and meet her fingers. His breath came in forced pants as wide blue eyes traced the room, the transparent gaze fully exposing the confusion and torment within his soul.

"It's okay," Siri soothed, never having seen Obi-Wan Kenobi seem so vulnerable and lost since she had known him. "It was a dream."

Obi-Wan met her gaze and his lip trembled momentarily. "It's not me … it's him," he mumbled as though in shock, still somewhat detached from his surroundings. He grew distant again as he pushed dampened locks of hair away from his face, acting as though she weren't there.

"Who?" she asked softly, reaching down to take his hand. It seemed the comforting thing to do.

Obi-Wan looked at her hand covering his and then snapped his head up to meet her gaze again. She saw the haze begin to dissipate at the same time strong shields snugged firmly into place. "What are you doing in my room?" He broke his hands away and backed across the sleepcouch, finally recognizing who was sitting near him.

"You cried out and I sensed a disturbance. I came to make sure you weren't being murdered in your sleep," she said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

He eyed her warily as he began to slide off the opposite side of the sleepcouch, wearily nodding his head negatively. "Just go … please."

"You probably should talk about whatever that was … you still seem pretty upset …"

"Go!" he barked out as he retreated into the refresher, sliding the door shut in her face. She placed her palm on the door ready to protest, but heard the sound of water start running in the shower. Closing her eyes, she pulled her hand away from the door.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening drew Siri from where she was seated on the sofa, and she hurried to meet the tall man who stepped through. Of course he would be able to let himself in; he had more right to be here than she did. He shrugged off a coat that had obviously been thrown on over sleep clothes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Master Jinn. I didn't know what else to do," Siri said. "He still hasn't come out … not that I expected it … I can't imagine I would be thrilled to wake up to him after a nightmare."

"I'm glad you called." The Jedi master smiled warmly before starting down the hallway. Pausing at Obi-Wan's door, he knocked gently. "Padawan?" Receiving no answer, he opened it, disappearing into the room as the door shut behind him.

Siri found her thoughts consumed about what could possibly be so horrible that it would have the ever calm, never flustered Obi-Wan Kenobi sobbing and frightened like a child. The cry that had woke her still resonating in her mind, she wandered into the kitchen and started water boiling for tea.

From the door, Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan kneeling on the floor with his back to the door. His posture was consumed with tension, evident in everything from his rigid spine to the white-knuckled fingers clenched tightly into fists, resting futilely on his thighs. Obviously he was trying to meditate, but he was also about as far from the currents of the Force as he could get, instead swallowed up by his own thoughts. Qui-Gon made his way over to the one he considered a son and knelt before him.

_/Padawan?/_ he called gently into the troubled man's mind. There was a hesitant pause, as though he were gauging whether the voice was real or not, before eyelids fluttered open.

"Master."

Without warning, Obi-Wan reached out and snatched the older Jedi into a bone-crushing embrace, and Qui-Gon simply wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him until Obi-Wan finally pulled away after a while, stray tears tracing down his cheeks."

"Padawan, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked as he reached out to wipe the tears away. "I was already up, sensing you were greatly troubled, when Siri called."

"Siri called you?" he whispered numbly.

"Yes, she is rather distressed at whatever she sensed from you." He leveled a stern gaze at Obi-Wan. "We will get to why she is here later." Softening his expression again, he smiled. "I assume you saw something."

"You could say that," Obi-Wan said as he chuckled wearily.

"Go on," Qui-Gon said, noting the way Obi-Wan's posture closed in as the young man settled to a sitting position, clutching his knees to his chest.

"We were fighting the Sith lord again – the same one I've seen before in visions. We were separated and I was somehow trapped behind something. I don't know what it was, but everything was pink … perhaps, a force field. I'm not sure." Obi-Wan paused, closing his eyes, as the memories of the vision stirred in his mind. He kept his eyes closed even as he talked his way through what he had seen. "You were doing well, fighting the Sith alone and I was impatient, sensing your strength was waning. You were in danger, but didn't realize it. And then, he made an unexpected move, throwing you off balance. While you were recovering, he im …" The young man stumbled over the word, pausing before he continued. "He impaled you. The wound was fatal." He looked to Qui-Gon to see his reaction.

Qui-Gon sat back, resting his elbows on bent knees. Folding his hands, he thoughtfully rested his mouth against his knuckles. "I see," the Jedi master said calmly after a time. "Is there more?"

"I will fail you, Master," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"How so, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, inclining his head. "You were trapped, and I seemed to have made the fatal mistake in the vision."

"I lashed out in rage against the Sith when I was finally free. I wanted revenge … I wanted him to die." He paused, dropping his gaze to the floor. "That's probably what Siri sensed that was so unsettling."

"And did you kill this Sith in your vision?"

"Yes, Master, I did."

"In the Darkness?"

"No. I killed the Sith in the Light. You drew me back, reminded me of what you had taught me, and I let go of the anger."

Qui-Gon smiled gently. "There, then you didn't fail me." He reached out, resting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You remembered the Light and returned."

"But, you still died Master … in my arms." Tears began to pool in his eyes again and Qui-Gon scooted next to him, pulling his head to his chest. "The strangest part was that your last words to me were to ask me to train a young boy, Master. You said that he would bring _balance_."

Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon's sturdy frame tense. "What is it?" He backed away so he could meet the older man's gaze. "Master, please don't hide whatever it is from me. You've been acting strangely since we spoke with Master Yoda last."

"I have accepted a mission. I will be taking a sabbatical from my teaching at the end of this term so that I can fulfill it."

"From the elders?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I prefer to think of it as a mission from the Force." Qui-Gon took a deep breath knowing that what he was about to say would be painful for his apprentice. "The Force has told me that I will find the Chosen One – the one who will bring balance." Qui-Gon reached out to gather Obi-Wan to him, but the younger man broke away from him, standing to his feet.

"You're leaving."

"It's necessary to complete my task." He stood as Obi-Wan put distance between them, pausing to give him time to digest what he had said. "I will still be able to correspond with you, and you will not be alone. Garen is a fine friend, and you don't know how glad I am that you have asked Byram and Auren to join you here …"

"To join _us _here," Obi-Wan interrupted curtly.

Qui-Gon sighed as he approached Obi-Wan, placing hands on the young man's shoulders to guide him to sit on the sleepcouch. "I think we both should meditate on this – and on your vision. I sense you have tried to examine it outside the context of the Force."

"I haven't been able to find my center, Master. I don't want to lose you … like I lost Dad and Mum. The vision was so real … it …"

"Is but a possible future that even this very conversation could alter," Qui-Gon said gently.

Obi-Wan bit down on his lip and swallowed hard. "But, you are going off alone and I won't be there to watch out for you."

Qui-Gon smiled and pulled Obi-Wan close so that the young man's head was resting under his chin. "And according to your vision, we are together whenever this happens. Right now, we must meditate. I will help you center yourself. Then you need a good, long rest."

"Master, I don't think I could sleep right now."

"I'll help you with that also." Qui-Gon smiled, shaking his head. "Somehow you seem to have to idea that being a knight and a senator means you can't ask me for help anymore. I'm always here for you."

* * *

The feeling of being watched woke Siri from where she had stretched out on the sofa in the sitting room. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and startled as she noticed Qui-Gon sitting in the arm chair across from her.

"Your tea is probably cold."

He smiled and reached across the small table, topping off her cup. She sat up quickly, picking up the cup and bringing it to her lips to take a sip.

"Was it a vision?" she asked. "My father says Obi-Wan has them from time to time."

"According to this vision, I will be killed by a Sith lord at some point in the future." Qui-Gon took a sip from his own cup, gazing past her head to somewhere on the wall. "He's understandably upset."

"The Sith are here, aren't they?"

It was more of a statement than a question and Qui-Gon simply nodded in response.

"What are you going to do?" Siri asked. "About the vision, that is."

"Nothing," Qui-Gon answered, drawing a look of shock. He smiled before clarifying. "Nothing, except follow the will of the Force."

"And if it leads you towards this death that Obi-Wan has seen?"

"If the Force requires my life, there is little I can do about it," Qui-Gon stated with calm, simple conviction.

"And if it is warning Obi-Wan so that a particular future can be avoided, shouldn't you listen? Losing you would be quite devastating, don't you think?"

Qui-Gon smiled with quiet amusement shining in his eyes. There were few young knights that would choose to challenge and question a Jedi elder, and Siri Tachi was among them. He leveled a serious gaze at her.

"I have every intention of taking my padawan's vision seriously. But, he must also accept the possibility that I will one day be gone." He allowed his expression to soften again, looking at her as though she were a stray piece to a puzzle he was assembling in his mind. "And now … I wonder, why are you here?"

Siri bowed her head, the thumbs of her lightly clasped hands fidgeting. "I don't know. I just know that I am where the Force wants me to be." She took comfort in the fact that she probably was talking to the one person in the Order who would not think that sounded ludicrous.

"You should call your father. He's terribly worried about you and is nearly accusing my padawan of kidnapping and brainwashing you," Qui-Gon said after a moment. "Talk to him about your thoughts ... he needs to hear it from you."

"He won't understand," Siri nodded with dejection.

"Times are quickly changing. I believe he will understand more than you think he will. Call him."

"I will," Siri said softly. "Are you going to stay?"

"Yes, for the rest of the night. Usually Obi-Wan doesn't dream twice in a row, but I would like to be near in case he needs me." Qui-Gon stood and started down the hallway. "I will find my way to a spare room. You contact your father."


	22. Chapter 22

Lillafiore – Obi-Wan is going to struggle with this vision. It doesn't help that Qui-Gon will be leaving soon.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – I can give you no guarantees about Qui-Gon's fate in this.

AndrossKenobi – Awww, Siri's dad is really a big softy … at least toward his daughter. Obi-Wan, well …

Jocasta Silver – It will take time.

Inthara – Said Zabrak is very real. We should see some hints of him really soon.

Katerinaki - Easy to forget they are in different roles than Jedi and not running around in cloaks easily identified as Jedi. Sidious has deviated from the rule of two slightly. More on that later.

Geri K – They will both take this vision seriously, Obi-Wan more so, naturally.

**Chapter 22**

_The grounds of the Balilar Orphanage were cozy and inviting. Although small, there was still plenty of room for children to run and play, which they were on a sunny, warm spring day. Some played chase, running from their peers, using trees to block as they tried to make their hasty, excited escapes. Others climbed those very trees, dangling and swinging from branches in a manner that frightened their caregivers. Still others skipped rope, jumping in rhythm to clever, catchy chants. _

_All these sounds; laughter, yells, and cries alike, drifted through the window of the small office where Corrar Tachi sat waiting. Although the blinds were pulled open and he could see outside, he paid little attention to the lively youngsters. Instead he had his case open and was sorting through the datapads stashed inside, looking for the one pertaining to this visit._

_The door opened and he turned standing respectfully to greet the orphanage director as she entered._

"_Councilor Tachi," she said, extending her hand. "I am so sorry for my tardiness."_

_The middle-aged woman was warm and maternal in manner, yet today seemed particularly harried, tiredness clinging to her portly form. Her graying hair was pulled neatly behind her head, but escaping hairs only added to her frazzled appearance._

"_No worries. You are a busy woman," he replied politely._

_He sat down again, waiting as the director scooted behind her desk, shuffling through stacks of datapads and flimsies until she found what she was looking for. She handed a set of duraplast documents to Corrar._

"_I believe these are what you came for," she said with a smile spreading across her face, crinkling rosy cheeks._

_A knock came at the door before it opened abruptly, letting in a chorus of children's voices in a rush from the reception area beyond._

"_Director Gera," the young woman began. "They are here and we need a moment of your time."_

"_I'm sorry Councilor," the woman said, sighing tiredly. "Some children are arriving from a refugee camp from Aytor today. You can make sure these documents are in proper order. I shouldn't be long."_

_She went into the main reception area, leaving the door slightly ajar and he began to sort through the documents, exhilarated to see that everything was in perfect order. He usually didn't handle this sort of case, but after being plagued by legal hassles, Knight Meran and his wife had contacted the elders, and Corrar had agreed to help with the adoption. They would be relieved to finally have everything settled concerning their new baby boy._

_He placed the documents in a neat pile on the desk in front of him, hearing the director rattle off instructions through the crack in the door. He had heard of the civil war in the Aytor system– so much devastation. It was estimated that it would take the planets of that system years to recover when the conflict finally ended. The children were indeed the ones suffering the most._

_A tug of the Force caused him to look towards the door where a small face peeked in through the opening. At his glance, the girl backed away, retreating back to the reception area. He looked back to his hands, resting lightly in his lap. His lip turned into a smile when he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye again. They played the game of peek-a-boo until the girl finally mustered the courage to step through the door._

_She couldn't have been much over two years of age, if even that old. Tangled locks of gold fell around a gaunt face that he imagined should have full, cherubic cheeks. Her pale skin was darkened by dirt and chapped by the elements, and threadbare clothes hung loosely on her scrawny frame. He grimaced as she clutched the raggedy blanket she carried close to her body, shoving two filthy fingers into her mouth. _

_It was her eyes that captured him. They sparkled like crystals in the sunlight, shining with the same light and warmth that radiated from her through the Force. A hesitant nudge at his mind caused him to pause. Sometime during their little game, he had stopped masking his Force presence and that was what had moved her to approach. He sent a slight nudge of his own back towards her and her eyes twinkled as a bright smile spread across her face._

"_It's nasty business with Aytor, little one. I'm sorry you got caught up in that. Why do I feel that whoever you lost was Force sensitive?"_

_Corrar reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of candy. He held it out to her, slightly shocked when she hurried over without further hesitation and began to climb up into his lap, waiting for him to unwrap it. After quickly chomping it down, she angled her head up to look at him._

"_Da," she said quietly, pointing her finger at him._

"_Oh, you best not start that," he said, pushing her hand down._

"_Da." She giggled, pointing her finger at him again._

"_I'm sorry, Councilor Tachi. I didn't mean for any of the children to bother you."_

_He turned to face Director Gera, finding it a little harder to stand in greeting with a child seated on his lap._

"_It's no bother. I think I've made a friend, although she might be a little confused. She called me, 'Da'," he said._

"_For a child her age, 'Da' may be more a term of endearment. I know that's what my son called me until he was able to say Mama." She smiled at the pair seated across from her, a young refugee and an attorney that was obviously uncomfortable and out of his element with such a small child._

"_I see," he said._

_The small girl cuddled against him and he couldn't quite describe the feelings that washed over him. Corrar Tachi was known for being the staunchest supporter of non-attachment among the elders, even to the point of refusing a marriage of convenience. Yet, as he cradled this child in his arms, he knew that he would never be the same or feel the same again. And for some reason, he sensed it was right._

* * *

Siri reached her hand out, holding her breath as she pressed the button that would establish a transmission to her father. She wasn't used to defying her father, and had meant to avoid this conversation a bit longer, but Qui-Gon's petition for her to call her father, along with the idea that he might be worried out of his mind had kept her from finding sleep.

"Siri! I am so glad you're safe."

The way the small image reached out its hand made Siri know that her father had reached out to touch her own holographic image as though it would strengthen the contact with his daughter.

"Hi, Dad."

"Siri, please explain what's happening." He began to immediately ask questions. "Why are you on Coruscant? Why am I seeing images of you with Knight Kenobi? Why are you staying at his apartment?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I had to come and see why Master Jinn and Obi-Wan are here. Obi-Wan offered me a place to stay and I accepted. I am helping him out a bit, so you will probably see more of us together."

"You do understand how this looks," Corrar said sternly. "I know you are an adult, but is there something between the two of you that I should know about?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's nothing like that."

The expression on her face made him laugh out loud. "Then, why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

She smiled. "What would you have done if I said I was going to Coruscant?"

"Well, I would have contacted Qui-Gon, the elder there, and let him know you were coming. I taught you better than to just show up somewhere …"

"Dad … the truth," she chided mischievously, staring him down with the same twinkling eyes that had stole his heart when she was a little girl.

"Okay, I would have locked you in your room where you are safe and never let you leave again."

"Exactly." She took a deep breath. "I know this is where the Force wants me. It may sound absurd to say that as I don't have all the details yet, but it's something I need you to understand."

"I know you trust my judgment, Siri, you know that." Corrar sighed heavily. "I just wish you had told me first."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"So, tell me about Coruscant," he asked, lightening the moment. "I would like to hear what the Force is showing you."

* * *

The next morning started slowly, everyone recovering from a rough, restless night. Siri awoke and wandered out of her room, wrapped in her robe. The drifting smell of something absolutely delicious drove her down the hall to the kitchen where she found Qui-Gon, still in sleep clothes, working diligently to prepare a meal.

"I don't know what the two of you have been eating," Qui-Gon said, not looking away. "I had to actually run out to a grocer because there wasn't much in the cooling unit."

"We've just been grabbing something here and there. I don't think Obi-Wan cooks much."

"That's probably for the best," Qui-Gon muttered.

"Did Obi-Wan already leave?"

"Senate is not in session today." Qui-Gon looked up at the cabinets, opening several until he found plates to hand to Siri. "I think he is still sleeping, and I haven't wanted to chance waking him. He needs his rest."

"He's usually up early … I guess when you use a sleep suggestion it has a punch …"

She turned to go set the plates on the table, nearly dropping them to avoid running into Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I can't get used to how heavily everyone here shields – didn't sense you there."

The three sat around the same large table as the night Siri had arrived and began to eat. Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon all about the debate in the Senate, the dinner at the Skysitter, steering clear of any mention of the visions from the previous night. Siri put their minds at ease by saying that she had finally contacted her father. Qui-Gon said little, content to listen with his expressions arranged in an unreadable mask.

The front door chimed and Obi-Wan hurried to answer, returning with Garen. The knight joined them at the table, taking in the scene with amusement.

"I see I missed the Jedi slumber party. Did you all have fun?"

"If you call waking everyone with nightmares fun," Obi-Wan said. "But, please have something to eat."

"Sorry, I didn't know." Garen quickly dished a large helping onto his plate.

Garen had been a part of the team long enough to know about some of Obi-Wan's more troubling visions and quickly regretted saying something until Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that all was well. He took a bite, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh at the flavor permeating his taste buds.

"Obi-Wan, you were spoiled," he said. "My mom doesn't even cook like this."

"You best not let her hear you say that," Siri said earning a collective chuckle from the table.

"So, what would you like to do today? I mean, seeing as you are our guest and we all have a free day," Qui-Gon asked, directing his attention to Siri.

"Actually, I already have plans for this morning," Siri said. "I need to get something suitable to wear for this reception and Mena has agreed to go with me."

"Mena?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Senator Kitab's wife, Master," Obi-Wan said eyeing Siri. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had a nagging worry about the fact that she was somehow already on a first name basis with his colleague's wife, but he simply smiled.

"I should actually get ready," she said.

After she left the dining room, Qui-Gon leaned back, making sure she was well out of ear-shot.

"I'm actually glad she will be gone for the morning. I have something I want to share with you two that I don't want Master Tachi to know about just yet."

* * *

A couple of hours later found Obi-Wan and Garen seated on the sofa in Qui-Gon's apartment. The Jedi master had disappeared before quickly returning with the holocron, displaying it in an open palm for his two companions.

"Is that what I think it is?" Garen began.

"It is a Jedi Holocron, specifically one belonging to Master Ky'al. I discovered it … actually, the Force led me to it, in his old quarters in the Jedi Temple. It is where I am finding much of my information on the Chosen One."

Qui-Gon activated the structure, setting it down as the hologram he had grown so accustomed to seeing sprang to life. Obi-Wan and Garen looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Greetings Master Jinn. I see you have brought company."

"Yes. This is my padawan … the one I've told you about." Qui-Gon gestured to Obi-Wan who nodded his head as he stood to circle the image. "And this is our fellow knight, Garen."

"You're certain this wasn't something planted by the Sith?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing the device skeptically.

"I think I would have sensed a taint if it was from the Dark side, Padawan." Qui-Gon said, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I believe the information in the holocron is trustworthy."

"I had to ask," Obi-Wan added. "You haven't quite been yourself lately."

"Apparently, you didn't take my advice, Master Jinn," the hologram stated sternly. "Remember, I did warn you about overprotective padawans."

Obi-Wan glanced to his mentor, arching an eyebrow. "It appears the later Master Ky'al shared my tendency toward obsession where the Force is concerned," Qui-Gon said in response.

"As long as I am having visions of my master being killed by a Sith, I think I should lean towards being overly cautious."

"That was your dream …" Garen murmured, glancing to Qui-Gon with new concern, understanding why he had found the Jedi master at Obi-Wan's apartment that morning.

"Visions," the hologram murmured. "A truly terrifying gifting … that was Master Ky'al's sentiment on his own visions."

"I will admit I have trouble seeing it as a gifting at times," Obi-Wan said softly.

"It is usually given to one the Force requires much of," the voice from the past continued. "This is indeed the time of the Chosen One."


	23. Chapter 23

Valairy Scot – Nothing like a creepy, ghostly hologram of a dead Jedi master to set everyone at ease.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Yeah, bummer.

Jocasta Silver – No Ferus. Anakin will make an appearance soon. I think I need about 5-6 more chapters to get the circumstances right.

Lillafiore – I will hint that they do have warning going into the future on this.

Katerinaki – I understand you feel this is dragging and are anxious to get to the TPM time period. I assure you that Anakin will make his appearance soon. I do, however, need to set things up so that it makes sense for the characters to be where they are in the TPM timeframe.

Utuu – Thanks.

**I apologize for the delay in posts. I am a teacher and the first week or two of school can be hectic. Now that school is in session, my goal is to post at least once weekly and more if time permits.

**Chapter 23**

The music, played softly yet lively as one would expect for background ambience, hung in her ears as Siri looked down over the railing into the spacious ballroom below. Her gloved arm rested gently in the crook of Obi-Wan's elbow as they slowly stepped down a grand marble staircase, drawing the attention of other guests. She shifted her gaze to study him. His head was held high, his straight posture accented by the crisp lines and high collar of his suit. She had to admit that he did look quite sophisticated and charming, and she wasn't the only one who noticed. He was already drawing the random glances of several admirers that she could see.

He turned, meeting her gaze and almost appeared to blush before quickly averting his eyes. She allowed herself a content, smug smile. There had been a 'slight' argument over her attire. Yes, it was low-cut, and yes, it "lacked sleeves", or at least that was how Obi-Wan had chosen to describe the strapless nature of the gown, but she filled it well. The pale blue shimmersilk fit snugly to her slender form before flowing into a full skirt at her hips. It was an added bonus to her that the heeled shoes she had chosen and her hair styled up on her head had made her taller than her escort for the evening.

"I still have difficulty grasping that Corrar Tachi would allow his daughter to wear something that showed that much skin in public," Obi-Wan whispered.

"For an eligible bachelor with a single young woman staying alone at his apartment, you're awfully worried about appearances." She pulled his arm a little closer. "But, you're right. My father probably wouldn't approve."

"Lovely," Obi-Wan muttered as they reached the bottom of the staircase and Obi-Wan handed a formal flimsiplast invitation to a waiting attendant.

As they followed the attendant to their arranged seating, Obi-Wan continued to whisper to Siri.

"I am hoping for you to meet some of the wives' circle, a group I am certainly not suited to run in, and branch out from there."

"Placing me with domestic set - how stereotypical of you," she said in an obviously sarcastic, sweet tone.

"You will find you are the one asserting your own stereotypes. Some of the senators' wives are noteworthy and often more well-connected in their own rights. Politicians just as often marry for power as for love."

They came to their table, finding Kitab was the only one there. Obi-Wan pulled out a chair for Siri before taking a seat himself.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Out mingling … of course. I am taking a breather before wading into the masses again."

Siri listened as they began to form a plan of attack, noting key senators to whom they needed to speak. A presence stirred the Force around her, warming her with its gentle beauty and light. She didn't turn immediately towards it; she had been trained to not show she sensed unshielded Force sensitives.

"How are my two colleagues from the Yopurga system this evening?"

Siri turned; finally free to face the tall woman who approached. Vivid blue eyes passed over the table before coming to rest on her.

"I don't believe we've met," she said warmly.

"Senator Gallia," Obi-Wan said. "This is Siri Tachi, a friend of the family from Aksu." He turned to Siri. "Siri, this is Adi Gallia, she sits on the Corellian delegation."

"Pleased to meet you," Siri said, reaching out a hand.

Adi regarded her for a moment, looking to Obi-Wan, and then back to her again before a slight smile spread across slender features.

"I have some acquaintances I need to speak with, and surely you don't want to sit with these two and talk politics for the entire evening. Would you like to come along? I'd enjoy chatting a bit."

Siri cast Obi-Wan a questioning glance. The nod was almost imperceptible, the affirmative answer coming more in a change in his eyes.

"I'd love to," Siri replied.

Siri followed her, giving Obi-Wan one last glance before leaving. The two women walked together for a while with Adi stopping every so often to exchange simple pleasantries. They broke away to the side of the room and Adi looked towards Siri.

"I am so glad to finally meet you."

"May I ask why? I seem to have drawn quite a flurry of attention since arriving and I still fail to understand why everyone is so interested in an old friend of the Kenobi family."

"Obi-Wan has great potential to be a future leader in the Senate. Senator Kitab has seen it and has thrown him his complete backing. That says a lot to the Senate, especially in light of the distinction someone so young already had gained as a diplomat and orator before coming into politics."

"But ..?" Siri asked, prompting the negative she knew the Corellian senator was working towards.

"He is new to the Senate and so far has a reputation as a near recluse. He is focused and bold when it comes to politics, but his personal side is still much of a mystery." Adi smiled, the change of expression somewhat disconcerting to Siri. "You are the first shred of his private life that has found its way into the public eye, and you are a woman who has presence."

"I don't know that I would say ..."

"You've already won over the Kitabs, and word has made its way around that you held your own with Senator Palpatine at the Skysitter. You and Obi-Wan will complement each other well."

Siri couldn't help but to let out a slight chuckle. "I am truly sorry to disappoint you, but it's not like that at all. We are seriously nothing more than old friends."

Those blue eyes seemed to pierce through her as Adi inclined her head. "I apologize then. Usually I have a sense of these sorts of things."

"No apology necessary." Siri said, shrugging off the discomfort. "We have given a certain impression."

"I still have several people I'd like to introduce you to … if you are still interested."

"Lead the way," Siri said.

Adi led her on a frenzied pursuit of names and faces, and she tried desperately to catalogue each shred of information she found, falling into an easy cadence of mingling she had garnered from working with her father. She had nearly lost her reserve when Adi had brought her face to face with Chancellor Valorum. Meeting senators was one thing, but standing face to face with the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was in a class of its own.

Their pace died down before Adi finally left Siri on her own, stating she had enjoyed the time, but now had to "go back to work." As the older woman departed, Siri saw an outdoor balcony off the side of the ballroom and left to get some air, needing space to sort through the whirlwind escapade.

Outdoors, the music was muffled to a near undertone, the sounds of Coruscant's night emerging into dominance. As she looked out over the city with all its bright, harsh lights, she failed to notice the stranger approaching from the shadows.

He had watched her since her entry on Obi-Wan's arm, keeping his distance as he followed her. It was hard to imagine someone with such distinctiveness blending into the background, but he could when necessary. He had watched her exit onto the balcony and, donning an amused smirk, had stopped to collect two glasses of champagne before joining her.

"Hello."

She turned at the silky, smooth tones of his voice. The man standing before her was older, perhaps in his late thirties, and indeed a presence. Dark raven locks fell in gentle, sleek waves, brushing the top of crisp, equally black silks. The dark colors, in contrast with pale, fair skin drew out a set of intense midnight blue eyes. Siri had never before seen such eyes. They were almost hypnotic in the way the lights danced off of them, and so deep she felt she might fall in and lose herself.

"The people and noise can be too much at times. Especially, being from a smaller, quieter planet Miss Tachi. I thought you could use a drink."

Siri accepted the long-stemmed glass handed to her, but didn't take a drink as she shook her head to break eye contact and clear her mind.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss," she said. "You know my name, and I don't know yours."

"Xanatos Marojni … senator from the Telos system."

"Pleased to meet you, Senator Marojni. What else do you happen to know about me?"

"Let's see." He rested an elbow on the railing, crossing one leg casually over the other as he leaned, regarding her with casual amusement. "You are the daughter of one Corrar Tachi, a successful and well-connected attorney on your home world. He adopted you after you were orphaned during a war in Aytor, but oddly enough, he has never chosen to marry."

"Impressive," Siri said.

"He obviously cares very much for your privacy and safety. I would likely have more success getting into Republic treasury records than finding any more about your history. It found it interesting that you graduated from university with top honors two years ago, but seem to have gone nowhere after that – no employment, no further education." He turned to lean his back against the railing, making eye contact with her again. It leads me to wonder if you are simply a pampered princess."

"That's quite an unflattering assumption."

"I mean no disrespect. I am simply speaking as one spoiled rich brat to another … a kindred spirit … perhaps."

"I have to ask. Why has the senator from Telos been checking up on me?"

"I think you already know that answer. It doesn't make sense to have someone so obviously intelligent, and so protected by her father content to be a political pawn on Senator Kenobi's arm."

"I see. That's what you think I am … eye-candy."

"You could be so much more."

He reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against her neck, trailing them gently from her shoulder down to the edge of long gloves, drawing small bumps along her bare flesh. Siri reacted automatically by tossing the contents of her glass into his face.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to touch me, Senator Marojni. I think I'll be leaving now."

He caught her arm as she turned to leave, wrenching her painfully towards him until her eyes met his. "I believe you owe me an apology," he stated in a harsh, firm voice.

Controlled anger, masked with mocking amusement, surfaced in the depths of rapidly darkening eyes. She pulled against his unmoving hold on her arm, but it only seemed to tighten the painful, vice-like grip. As she tried to decide whether it was more appropriate to cry out like the token damsel in distress or kick his feet out from under him and drop him to the ground, she heard a familiar refined voice.

"Is there a problem here?"

The grip relaxed as Xanatos turned to look at the new player. Siri noticed his eyes narrow as his lip twisted into surreptitious grin.

"No, Senator Kenobi."

"Are you certain?" Obi-Wan neared, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the angry red finger marks on Siri's arm. "It looked like trouble to me."

"We had a misunderstanding. That was all. I was just leaving to go … clean up."

"I think that's a good idea," Obi-Wan said.

Siri watched as the stranger passed and Obi-Wan stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Stay away from her," she heard him whisper in a tone of warning before Xanatos shrugged away and left.

Obi-Wan slipped his hands into his pockets before approaching Siri and leaning his back against the rail. "Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Fine," Siri said, reaching up to caress her arm. "I think it will bruise, though." She looked back towards him and bit down on her lip before exhaling "I'm sure you're elated that you had to come to my rescue."

"You're welcome," Obi-Wan said, allowing himself a playful grin that reminded her of him as a childhood rival, gloating as he often did. It faded and the concern crept back into his eyes. "You should be careful of the company you keep."

"He approached me. Have you two met?"

"Yes. Xanatos Marojni of Telos. His father rules the planet after a controversial rise to power." Obi-Wan nodded his head. "Are you sure you're okay? We can leave."

"It would be rude to leave so early," Siri said. "Though, I think I would prefer to stay away from any more confrontational situations for a while, at least."

Obi-Wan glanced around worriedly, almost blushing again as his lip turned up in a shy smile. "Would you like to dance?" he asked hesitantly. "It's probably the least confrontational thing to do in a room full of politicians."

Siri breathed out a slight chuckle. "That would be nice," she said, extending her hand. He gently folded her arm around his before turning to lead her back into the ballroom.

* * *

From a hidden corner of the ballroom, Xanatos watched as the pair stepped out onto the dance floor. Yes, he was angry, practically livid inside, but he simply observed them with an expression of amusement.

"It seems she was immune to your charms."

The gentle chide in the older man's voice was a contrast to the undertones of reprimand Xanatos sensed in the Force. He had been warned not to confront and there would be consequences later.

"Yes, it would seem that way," Xanatos said, allowing a slight edge to creep into his voice.

"Patience." A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder firmly. "This vote is in our hands and the Neimoidians continue to be very receptive to Sidious' guidance." The older man leaned forward and whispered. "Soon, all we have worked for will be in our hands, Acutus."


	24. Chapter 24

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Xanatos is Sideous' apprentice. And yes, if Obi-Wan hadn't shown up, somebody's cover would have been blown.

chibi heishi – I think the relationships allowed within this order do make them stronger in some ways.

Utuu – Yep, I can't resist writing about Xan. This is probably the darkest I've written him.

**Chapter 24**

Siri sat at the terminal in Obi-Wan's office, not entirely sure what information she hoped to find. The image of Senator Xanatos Marojni stared out at her from the view screen. His eyes, although the same vibrant color, lacked the hypnotic suggestion and emotional depth she remembered from two nights earlier. Instead, he just looked cold.

A solid thud, the sound of a body hitting the floor, caused her to look up. The pair had been at it for the past hour, as evidenced by the continuous whining hum of sabers and the occasional muted string of curses from Garen. She strongly suspected the esteemed senator from Aksu was giving his chief of security the beating of his life. Although Obi-Wan had assured her that he had seen to it that the apartment was well sound-proofed, she couldn't help but worry that someone was bound to hear. Still, there had been no concerned knocks at the door so she could only assume he was right.

She turned back to the blue eyes in front of her. Senator Marojni's past seemed as secure as hers and she was going to have to find alternate means to get her information. Pivoting the chair, she quickly began to compose a typed message to her father, relaying what she had already found. He would know how to continue, and would be able to proceed in a way that could not be connected to Obi-Wan, the Senate, or Coruscant.

"Remind me again why you need a chief of security," she heard Garen say.

She could, of course, shut the office door and that would block out the sound coming down the stairs from the open second floor, but then she wouldn't know what they were saying.

"Convention, protocol, appearances … take your pick. You want to try again." She let out an exasperated sigh at the hint of smug arrogance she caught in Kenobi's voice. The thought of marching up there and teaching him a lesson crossed her mind, but now was not the time to tick him off. They had too much to talk about and she needed him in a good mood."

"As much as I would love to get my butt kicked again, I should go." The voices were making their way down the stairs now, but Siri kept working on her note. "I have assigned Dirak to handle your security tomorrow."

"Where will you be?"

"You have been assigned a ship and I need to make sure it is in perfect working order … test it out … make some minor modifications … you know, the usual." Siri smiled at the moment of silence, imagining Obi-Wan nearly rolling his eyes at the boyish excitement on Garen's face.

"And of course it has to be you."

"Of course. I am a pilot. You wouldn't want me to trust the safety of the craft you will be _flying_ in to just anyone, now would you?"

"I suppose not." Siri chuckled at the nervousness apparent in Obi-Wan's voice. "Keep me informed."

"Will do."

The front door closed and Siri continued to look busy as she heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. They passed the office. Good, she had more time to finish her note. He was going to take a shower before coming to claim his office. She began to work more quickly.

* * *

"Can I have my office back now?"

She looked up as Obi-Wan stood leaning in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm just finishing a note. I am going to have some of my father's people look into Senator Marojni in a discreet manner."

"That would be good. I am going to meet up with my master tomorrow evening and brief him on this development when I tell him how the vote goes."

"If I've suspected anyone of being a Sith so far …"

"Siri, while I agree we shouldn't trust him and that he warrants more investigation, it is too early to label him a Sith." The stern, lecturing tone of his voice made her bristle. "We can't call people Sith just because of a bad feeling."

"That's why we investigate," she said.

"Agreed." He stretched his neck. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine." She took a deep breath. Now was her chance. "Obi-Wan," she said, stopping him as he turned to leave. "We need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, leaning against the doorway again.

"I want to know if there is place for me on Coruscant." She paused, feeling the need to proceed carefully. "I think I could be of use here."

"I agree." She briefly wondered how hard the response had been for him before she heard him speak again. "I wonder why you are speaking to me as opposed to Qui-Gon, the elder on Coruscant."

"You are going to be most affected if I choose to stay."

He walked over and sat down at a chair near his desk. She thought about offering his own seat to him, but chose to not interrupt the momentum of their conversation.

"Where do you see yourself?"

"I think it would be logical to stay connected to you and the Senate. I already have an association there and have been able to make some good contacts. I am having dinner with Adi tomorrow and am hoping to learn even more."

"You seem to really have a good start at working your way into that circle." He cupped a hand over his chin in thought. "I am certain there is a place on staff that I could use to accommodate you."

She bit down on her lip. It was the response she had expected, but not the one she had hoped to hear.

"Not one where I would have the right type of contact with those I have met," she ventured hesitantly. "But, there is a position I could fill where I could continue to have this sort of access."

She let the statement hang there and watched the wheels seem to turn in his mind until she saw the panicked, nearly enraged expression that told her he had finally understood her meaning.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Hear me out," she said raising her hands as though the gesture could calm him. "You said yourself it was a slice of society you couldn't even get Garen into. I have never entertained the thought of marriage …"

"And how do you know I haven't?" he countered.

She dropped her head. "Your stand on attachment is common knowledge among the elders. I hear things … and don't tell me you have never heard something you shouldn't have heard from Master Qui-Gon."

She took his silence as permission to continue. "It would just be a convenient set-up, a partnership to further the access the Order has – that and nothing more."

"No!" he said firmly and loudly.

"It's not … it's not like I'm asking you to consummate it or anything," she snapped out, feeling her own temper flare.

"I would still have to live with you," he said very deliberately.

"We've managed so far." Siri threw her hands up in exasperation. "Some of the most respected masters in the Order - the Anjurs, the Tirj'mes, the Windus, have managed it for years."

"None of them are under the type of public pressure we would be under to make it work."

"You can have you chair back," Siri said getting up to leave. She paused at the door as Obi-Wan settled down at his desk. "We wouldn't have to make any permanent choices right now, just a period of engagement to see if it would work." She turned to give him one last glance. "I challenge you to think about it, Obi-Wan."

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the place on Coruscant that felt most like home to him, hanging up his coat before going to the room that had been his for years. He sat down at the desk where he had studied for hours at a time, realizing how empty the room looked without his personal effects.

It was actually a good thing that senate had adjourned early. It gave him time and privacy before his master returned. Qui-Gon had never told him not to touch the holocron, and had even allowed him to see where he kept it, so he didn't feel like he was violating his master's trust.

He took the small structure from its hiding place and took it back to his room, setting it on the desk in front of him. After a few attempts at reaching out through the Force, the holographic keeper finally materialized. It seemed unsurprised to see him.

"Greetings Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stood and paced around the image, probing through the Force for any sign of a taint, any sign of alarm or warning.

"You are much like Risyn, my padawan was - always over-protective, always the skeptic."

"I feel I have a right to be more overprotective than usual," Obi-Wan said, still eyeing the hologram with caution.

"Any good padawan would do all that was possible to protect his master." The hologram continued to stand serenely. "I assume you have a purpose in activating this holocron."

"I am curious if there is any mention of a double-bladed saber?"

"There is mention in his journals of him facing the weapon, though I am not sure the language he used bears repeating."

Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"You saw this in your vision?" the hologram asked.

"Yes, but I have never studied how to defend against this sort of weapon. Master said that this holocron has knowledge of the Jedi archives. Is there information of this kind there?"

"I am certain there is."

Obi-Wan shuffled around in the desk drawers until he found a datapad and prepared to download the information. After retrieving the data, he deactivated the device and returned it to its place before deciding to spend the rest of his wait in his room meditating.

* * *

Qui-Gon entered his apartment already knowing where he would find his padawan. Recalling that he had left his own bedroom closed, he smiled as he made his way into the hallway and saw the open door. It didn't surprise him that his ever-skeptical, highly curious apprentice would want to investigate the holocron for himself. Fortunately he had allowed him to see where he kept it; otherwise there was no telling the state his home would be in. He pushed his way into Obi-Wan's room and sat down in the chair that was already pulled away from the desk.

Obi-Wan was sitting cross-legged on his bed, youthful features smooth and calm with deep meditation. The strong threads of the Force that were wound around him pulsed in calm currents, and Qui-Gon allowed a moment of pride in seeing the Jedi knight before him. It was all too easy to still mistake him for a boy and forget the burden and call he shouldered daily.

"Did you and Master Ky'al have a nice chat?"

Blue gray eyes cracked open, framed with questioning eyebrows. "It is a holocron, Master. It might bear a striking resemblance to him and even have some of his personality, but it is not a sentient being. I spoke with it, it compared me to Master Ky'al's padawan, and I asked a few questions."

"There is no need to be defensive, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon wanted to push for exactly what he asked, but decided it displayed a lack of trust that did not exist. "I hope your questions were answered."

"I asked about double-bladed lightsabers and was given some references. I plan to find out more."

"I see," Qui-Gon said, exhaling.

"I know you think I am overly worried," Obi-Wan said.

"Padawan, I don't want you to become consumed by a future that may not exist and miss living in the present." Qui-Gon raised a finger, leveling a stern gaze to stop the coming protest. "However, you must also do as the Force leads. If you feel it has shown you this path, I hardly can say anything against you following."

He was rewarded by a wide smile, one that made him remember a much younger, less burdened boy. "Now, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"There is so much. I don't know where to begin."

"The vote?"

"We lost." Obi-Wan shrugged. "There's not much more to say there other than to hope our worst case scenarios don't come to pass. If the Trade Federation decides to start renegotiating treaties, it will be a mess. Senator Kitab has it in mind to make life miserable for Palpatine the next time he needs our support, and I'm sure he will follow through."

"I'm sure he will also," Qui-Gon grumbled.

"What I also wanted to talk about is a run in Siri had the other night. She was nearly assaulted by one of my fellow senators at the reception."

"Is she okay?" Qui-Gon asked, worried as much about the senator as Siri.

"Yes, I was following her and intervened. I either stopped him from hurting her or stopped her from throwing him over the balcony, it is hard to tell." Obi-Wan smiled lightly before furrowing his brows. "He knew a lot about her background. Knowing Master Tachi, I'm certain he won't find more, but it was alarming none the less."

"There is a possibility he has dug equally into my background and perhaps Garen and yours." Qui-Gon voiced the question hanging between them. "Are you thinking the Sith?"

"I don't know. I've made a lot of waves in the Senate lately, and could actually be gaining some enemies. It could be nothing more than that. Siri is going to have Master Tachi arrange someone to check into his background. I just wanted to relay it on to you."

"Surely this didn't bring you over early when we were already planning to meet …"

"Siri proposed we marry." The abrupt spilling of the remark stole the rest of Qui-Gon's thought. He paused, blinking twice.

"Marry?" His first thought was to laugh, but he realized Obi-Wan was much too serious for it to be a joke. "I assume because you are telling me this with a grim expression instead of as a passing joke that you are seriously considering it."

"Her reasoning is not flawed. It is actually a very strategic move. She already has her foot into relationships it would have taken me months to find my way into."

"But ..?"

"Would you approve?"

"That's an odd thing to ask." Qui-Gon sat back as he ran his hand across his beard. "You hardly need my permission to marry."

"Your thoughts matter to me, Master," Obi-Wan said, leaning attentively forward.

Qui-Gon knew he needed to tread carefully with his next words, not wanting his personal biases to color Obi-Wan's decision. In his mind he had always hoped Obi-Wan would settle down and he would grow old with grandchildren, but he wondered more and more if the Force had different ideas. Still he found it strange that despite the confrontations Obi-Wan and Siri seemed to have growing up, this announcement didn't shock him in the least.

"I will admit that I have wanted more for you than marrying out of duty. Your father was happily married as was I, and I have always hoped that it would be something you would experience. That aside, I wonder what your main reservation is?"

Obi-Wan reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Can I actually handle living with her? She can be so difficult at times."

"I would point out, from experience, that you are not the easiest person to live with either."

"Master," he protested.

"Oh, I am quite serious. And I am sure your mother was every bit as contentious as Kara. Marriage is probably the ultimate test of negotiation. I think if your father and I hadn't braved it, we would have missed out on something wonderful."

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. "Master, this is an arrangement to meet a strategic need. Nothing more."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to laugh at his apprentice's naivety. "Obi-Wan, you can say it is a non-attached relationship all you want, but you still will be inviting someone to share your life and home. It is only human for your lives to touch each other no matter how you intend to distance yourselves. I would challenge you to consider that in your decision."

The room settled into silence, and Qui-Gon reached over to pick up the datapad sitting on the desk in front of him. "Are you ready for dinner? We could go out somewhere where they won't recognize the senator from Aksu. And then, it looks like you could use some information."

"What information would that be?"

"Perhaps the secret entrance into the Temple? You could probably find this information in half the time with my help. Maybe we could even spend some time in the gardens meditating about some of these concerns."

Obi-Wan exhaled in relief and it seemed that some of heaviness had been lifted from his shoulders. "Let's go."


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry it has been so long between updates. I am a teacher and this semester has been much busier than I anticipated.

Chapter 25

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was bathed in tranquility as the two Jedi visitors knelt, only the gentle rippling and babbling of the quiet pools breaking into their silent meditation. Qui-Gon opened his eyes, as Obi-Wan lingered in his meditative state, unwilling to relinquish the deep immersion in the Force that could only come from two delving into the mysterious currents together. The Jedi master watched as his protégé's long-lashed eyelids finally fluttered open.

"Do you find things to be any clearer now?"

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan said shyly. "I feel better, though I am still not completely certain what to do."

"I sense the Force will reveal those answers in time. Be patient." Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Shall we move on to the Archives?"

They exited the gardens and began to walk the corridors side-by-side, moving towards their objective in unhurried, reverent silence. Jedi had done the same for millennia through those same hallowed halls before they had been forbidden to them. Imprints of those past Jedi tugged at Qui-Gon as they always did, almost as though they could speak and tell their stories. "Do you sense them Padawan?" he finally asked.

"The echoes, Master?" Obi-Wan responded with sadness coloring his words.

"Yes."

"I wondered if it was only me. You've never said anything about them." Obi-Wan wrapped his arms in front of his body against the slight chill that hung in the emptiness. "It makes me feel as I feel on Dantooine when surrounded by fellow Force presences. They are just not as vibrant as living beings."

"I will admit that it has been nice to have Garen and Siri here," Qui-Gon said. "It was just the two of us for so long."

"Byram and Auren arrive in two days. Will you be able to meet their transport with me?"

"What sort of question is that, Padawan?" Qui-Gon smiled. "Of course, I will be there. I'm glad I will have at least a couple of weeks with them here before I leave."

As they approached the Archives, they slipped behind the roped area and took out the datapad with information from the holocron. Knowing where to look made the task possible. They soon navigated the stacks and found themselves in a back corner of the immense library surrounded by data crystal after data crystal filled with everything one could want to know about lightsabers, a virtual feast of information.

They searched together for hours, not as a senator and a professor, but as two Jedi on a quest of knowledge. Obi-Wan's excited voice finally heralded that their search had come to an end.

"Master!"

"What did you find?" Qui-Gon hurried to Obi-Wan's side; quickly perusing the datapad he was handed. He looked to his padawan with an expression of horrified concern. "Absolutely not."

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, obviously puzzled.

"These are schematics Padawan. We were looking for information on technique, not a means to actually build one."

"What better way to find out a weapon's weakness than to work with it and train against it?" Obi-Wan protested with his jaw clenched and stubbornness flooding his gaze. Even his posture indicated he was digging in to stand his ground. "If there is even a possibility of a Sith wielding this, shouldn't we be prepared?"

"Not at the expense of usual training. The Sith are far more likely to bear a single weapon …"

Qui-Gon paused as a shudder ran down his spine, and he closed his eyes. There were churnings in the Force, whispers of warning and danger. He hadn't felt a pointed warning like this through the Force since … the transport and the accident that had killed his wife and Obi-Wan's parents.

"I sense it too Master." He opened his eyes to Obi-Wan looking around as though the walls were going to close in on them. "It is near."

"We should go." Qui-Gon quickly packed up their datapads, swinging the bag over his shoulder. "It might only be that a new security measure has been added, but just to be cautious …"

The Force stirred, the vague Darkness they sensed daily intensifying and coalescing around one presence as it entered the Archives, casting a shadow across the Light. Qui-Gon knew only one thing could be responsible … a Sith.

_/Padawan./_

Obi-Wan's eyes met his and he saw in their depths that he did not have to explain the situation. They made their way to the end of the aisle, glancing around the corner to see if it was clear. Moving forward stealthily one stack at a time, they relied mostly on the Force to determine whether it was safe to proceed.

They looked around the next stack. Seeing nothing, they prepared to move. Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's arm at the last minute as the sound of boots against marble drifted into their hearing. Pulling their sabers from arm holsters where they kept them concealed, the two Jedi slipped to opposite ends of their hiding place.

Looking around the corner, Qui-Gon was finally able to see the heavily cloaked being emerge from inside one aisle. It moved along the stacks of data as though it had every right to be there, black gloved fingers trailing along, obviously looking for something. Qui-Gon's heart fell as he recognized the place as the location where he had found most of his information on the prophesy of the Chosen One.

_/Master? What should we do?/_

He looked towards Obi-Wan who had his grip clenched tightly around his saber and the desire to confront etched across his face. Of course the young man he raised desired to confront. Had he not trained him for precisely this – to eradicate the Sith?

_/Patience, Padawan./_

The admonishment was gentle. Yes, the young knight was frustrated, but wisdom dictated they wait. They knew little about the Sith. How many were there? Would one meeting its end warn others of a Jedi presence … give up the carefully guarded secret of their existence?

Qui-Gon stretched forward a little more. The figure had paused and if he could get to the right angle he might just be able to see a face and at least put a species to their enemy. He stepped from his hiding place, ignoring the mental protest from his padawan, concentrating instead on keeping his breathing even and his feet light. He suddenly froze at the light chiming he knew to be Obi-Wan's comlink. His padawan shut it off instantly, but the damage had already been done.

As the Sith whirled around, Qui-Gon slipped down another aisle to the sound of a saber hissing into existence. He quickly moved to a vantage point where he could keep the Sith in sight.

_/Move Padawan. It's coming your way./_

The figure stalked gracefully towards where the sound had come from, bathed in a red glow, head raised like a predator sniffing the air for the scent of its prey. Qui-Gon breathed in relief when he saw Obi-Wan's gaze meet his from a different aisle.

_/Padawan … we move on three./ _He saw Obi-Wan's grip cinch around his saber once again as he nodded. _/One, two … wait./ _He held up his hand.

The echo of a set of footsteps trailed another rushing tide of blackness, and a second cloaked figure joined the first and spoke.

"What happened?"

"I heard something," the first whispered.

"There is nothing here, Acutus." The second pushed back the hood of his cloak, revealing the horned head of a zabrak painted in crimson and black. Qui-Gon dropped his head, sensing a great burst of anxiety along his bond with Obi-Wan.

"It would be hard to sense anything with the residual presences haunting this place," the one named Acutus sneered as he extinguished his saber. "I will personally burn this abomination to the ground when we are in our rightful place."

"Have you found what Master Sidious is looking for?"

"No." The Sith resumed running his hand along the stacks. "There are gaps," he murmured. "Someone has taken what was here."

"And you think a Jedi took them," the zabrak mocked, letting out a bark of what could pass as laughter. "Master Sidious will only tolerate your paranoia for so long."

"Master Sidious would do well to listen to me for once."

The demon lunged forward and in a powerful surge of Darkside energies, was thrown back against the stacks. Acutus gripped his throat firmly, lifting him until he hovered off the floor. The zabrak made no struggle, seeming to know the other would not kill him.

"The only reason you still live Maul is because Master would be greatly displeased if I killed you … and I _do_ fear his wrath." He lowered him to the floor, making a show of smoothing out the zabrak's cloak. "However, when he has grown tired of your incompetence and you are no longer useful to us, rest assured that I will put an end to your wretched existence."

"I would watch your back, Acutus."

Derisive laughter erupted from the cloaked figure. "Do you think I fear you?" He pressed his face close to Maul's, lowering his voice. "You have no where near that much power." Pausing, he lifted his head as though listening to a distant, unheard melody. Pushing Maul roughly away, Acutus turned on his heels in a swirl of black.

"Come, Master Sidious summons us … and we don't want to keep him waiting."

The two Sith departed, Maul trailing behind the other. The Force stilled in their wake, the Darkness seeming to mourn their departure. After a few moments the two Jedi emerged from where they were hidden.

"Master," Obi-Wan breathed out.

"Let's not speak more of it here. We should go."

Qui-Gon opened the door to Obi-Wan's apartment, hurriedly shutting it behind him and Obi-Wan. As they began to quickly pull off coats, Garen and Siri appeared from the sitting room.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Siri chided.

"I tried to call and you turned your comlink off," Garen continued. "Then we tried Qui-Gon's comlink and it was already off …"

"Not now," Qui-Gon snapped, immediately regretting his harsh tone of voice. It definitely was not his normal epitome of patience. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Padawan go sit down. I'll get something to drink …"

"I'll get it," Siri interrupted, noticing something was wrong for the first time. "You go rest as well."

The three men sat down in the sitting room, waiting in silence. Qui-Gon knew Garen was eager to hear what had happened to ruffle them so, but wanted to wait for Siri. She returned with glasses and a pitcher of cold water. Qui-Gon poured a cup and pushed it into Obi-Wan's hands. "Drink this, Padawan."

"What happened?" Garen asked, finally giving in to his impatience.

"We were in the Archives at the Temple." Qui-Gon held a hand up, stopping the coming question. "It's not important how we got in there right now." He paused. "We encountered two Sith."

"Are you certain?" Siri asked.

"Absolutely no doubt they were Sith," Qui-Gon said.

"One of them was the one that kills Master in my visions," Obi-Wan said softly as he looked down, seeming to study the carpet. He looked up sharply. "Did we do the right thing in not confronting them Master? Should we have tried to end the threat tonight?"

"I did not sense we were being prompted to face them after the second arrived. A confrontation undoubtedly would reveal that Jedi exist. We know little of their plans and numbers, other than there are at least three, a master and two apprentices. You heard the one – they believe the Jedi are extinct. That still gives us a great advantage."

Qui-Gon stood abruptly. "I need to go speak with Master Yoda."

"You can use my office," Obi-Wan said.

"No." Qui-Gon nodded. "It is best I don't contact Dantooine from your residence. I will return to my apartment."

"Master," Obi-Wan protested as Qui-Gon prepared to leave. "Perhaps you should stay here tonight at least."

"I agree," Garen added.

"I'll be fine." Qui-Gon turned to Siri. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Siri followed him to the door. "I would appreciate this news not making it to your father until I have had the opportunity to speak with Master Yoda," he whispered as he put on his coat. "I assure you that all elders will be informed by this time tomorrow."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"_Sit up straight and behave like a proper gentlemen, Xanatos" his father coached. "I would like to make a positive impression on this tutor. Your education can take no further setbacks."_

_The boy did as his father asked only because it suited him, not because he was asked. His father was no different than the others, afraid of him, of the things he could do. He grew tired of being viewed as a freak, a secret the esteemed Crion Marojni feared would bring him to ruin. The whispers, the hesitant, skittish glances all wore on him. Neither governesses nor tutors stayed long, paid well at severance to not divulge the family secret. And his father dared not send him away from their home to school._

_They didn't understand what it was to feel power at one's fingertips, the exhilaration and fear of power he could scarcely control. It was worst when he was angry. A simple flare of his temper could result in lights exploding, and mirrors and windows shattered by flying objects. They had no idea what it was like for him to know, even at a young age, that he was destined for greatness. _

_There was a knock on the door and a servant entered, followed by a Muun dressed in fine clothing. His father rose to greet the prospective tutor, shaking his hand enthusiastically, and Xanatos sat back to observe him. He walked with an aristocratic, dignified manner the boy had never seen in a servant before. As far as Xanatos was concerned, a tutor was no more than another servant, another hired hand to do his bidding and fear him. A young human man dressed in equally fine clothing, followed, refusing a seat so that he could stand behind the elder. This piqued the boy's curiosity. Since when did tutors travel with their own servants?_

"_I was quite shocked to receive your inquiry, Master Damask," his father said. "I had not yet advertised that I was in search of a tutor for my son."_

"_I have connections of my own," the Muun replied calmly._

_A servant entered, carrying a tray with steaming cups of tea to offer the guests. With a barely perceptible wave of his hand, Xanatos sent one cup toppling to the floor, earning a desperate glance from his father. The servant paused, swallowing hard as she looked down at the wet carpet. _

"_Forgive my clumsiness," she said. They were all expected to cover for him, and sometimes he acted just to see if they would._

_The Muun waved the younger man closer, whispering something before painting a pleasant smile on his face. "It's a sunny day and all this talk might be terribly boring for one so young. I suggest my student take your son to your exquisite gardens. You will be able to see him right out the window there."_

"_An excellent idea," his father said, revealing a little too much of his relief._

_Xanatos obeyed eagerly. Anything was better than sitting in that room. As the door closed, he heard the tutor begin to speak._

"_You have no idea how special and gifted your son is …" _

_He walked in silence, as the young man led him to the garden. Once there, they sat down on a bench near some rose bushes._

"_What's your name?" the man asked, speaking for the first time._

"_Xanatos," the boy replied. "What's yours?"_

_He seemed to consider the question for a moment. "You may call me Sidious," he said offering a warm smile. "My teacher is wise. You could benefit from his tutelage and discipline."_

"_It won't last." Xanatos scowled before letting out a light snicker. "He will run off like all the others."_

"_You have the impatience of youth. It will be good for you to be taught by someone who understands you." The man reached out and cupped his hand over a nearby red rose, his fingers barely touching as he stroked the bright crimson bloom. The flower crumpled in on itself, darkened petals shrinking as they withered and one by one, fell away from the stem. A thin, content smile slipped across the man's youthful features. He glanced at the boy. "My teacher is very special, just as you are, and just as I am."_

"_How did you do that?" Xanatos asked, stooping down to look more closely at the desiccated pile at his feet._

"_It's a bit more advanced than your little parlor tricks, but not all that different. You try," he said. "Close your eyes."_

_Xanatos complied, too intrigued to be defiant. He felt his hand placed over another ill-fated bloom._

"_Do you feel its life … the energy flowing through it?" There was greedy harshness to the man's voice. It sent a slight shiver down his spine, but he concentrated. He sensed the energy present in all things, but had never before recognized it as the same power that flowed through him. "Yes … you sense it … that's the Force."_

"_The Force?"_

"_An ancient, forgotten way, my young friend. The Darkside of this Force is a path to more power than your small mind could possibly comprehend."_

"_I want this power," Xanatos said, breathlessly excited._

"_Then take it. It's yours. Take it from the flower."_

_Xanatos started trying to pull on the energy he sensed in a way similar to how he already knew he could project it from himself, but found it harder than he had anticipated. A hand covered his and he felt deep stirrings of the same energy from the being beside him, calling to something deep inside him. He felt the life leave the object in his grasp. It was powerful and frightening and exhilarating all at the same time … he had never felt more alive._

"_It was a noble first try." He opened his eyes, seeing the destruction their joint efforts had caused. "My mentor has foreseen well, you will make a fine student for me. Let's go pack your things. We will be leaving soon."_

_Xanatos didn't move, eyeing the man skeptically. "My father won't permit you to take me."_

"_He has little choice." There was something dangerous in the tone used, something that caused the hairs on Xanatos' neck to rise. "He will agree or he will die."_

_The casual explanation of the dilemma his father now faced caused Xanatos to pause. "I won't go," he said, turning to run. He quickly found himself frozen in place, unable to flee._

_The younger man let out an ominous chuckle as he walked into Xanatos' line of sight, and Xanatos realized that for the first time in his life he was afraid of someone._

"_You have no reason to fear, Xanatos, as long as you are obedient. You will learn your place." The man lifted his chin until he met his gaze. Xanatos' heart pounded furiously at the near inhuman quality of the eyes that now looked back at him. "You are gifted and powerful, and our master has had his eye on you for some time now."_

"_Master?" Xanatos questioned. _

"_Yes, Lord Plagueis is your master now."_

Darth Sidious, dark lord of the Sith, stood speaking with a holographic image of Nute Gunray, as Acutus approached with Maul still trailing on his heels. He quickly dropped to his knees, saying nothing. Maul followed, and they waited. The Sith apprentice listened to his master's conversation, trying to glean useful information, but knowing to mention nothing of his eavesdropping later. Master Sidious would tell him what he wished for him to know, but expected he would use his own devises to have a greater understanding of the task at hand.

Finally, Sidious turned his attention to the two apprentices. Acutus adjusted his posture so that he rose a little higher than Maul. "The vote, as expected, was in our favor. Master Plagueis is pleased. The Trade Federation should gain an easy approval for their droid army and will need time to mobilize. But that is to our advantage. It gives us time to further erode the Chancellor's support in the Senate and gain greater confidence from Queen Amidala." Sidious clasped his hands in front of him. "You may go, Maul."

Acutus kept his features schooled; the childish smirk threatening to erupt would not do at his age. Maul left without question or hesitation – typical for him. Then again, the zabrak was not truly an apprentice. He was an assassin, a mindless drone who did the Sith's bidding. He lacked ambition, lacked imagination, lacked brilliance. In fact, the necessity of groveling next to the imbecile wounded his pride. _Patience_, Acutus reminded himself. Plagueis' end was finally near. Master Sidious had forseen it, and Acutus' loyalty had always been to Sidious, his master, the one who had taken a spoiled, angry boy named Xanatos and molded him into something great. Acutus would remain at Sidious' side … until it was his turn.

The younger Sith looked up, sensing his master delve deeply into the currents of Darkness. "I have foreseen resistance to our plans, my apprentice … not failure, just resistance."

"As have I, Master."

"We should be cautious."

Acutus nodded in agreement. He always was.

* * *

After seeing Qui-Gon off, Siri had returned to the sitting room to find Garen and Obi-Wan speaking in low whispers. They had paused, looking up abruptly as she entered. The expressions on their faces had made it very obvious they didn't want to include her in the conversation. It irritated her, but she could take a hint.

It was now well past when she had said she was going to bed and she was still awake. The Sith were real. The depth of emotion in both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's faces had given her no doubt of the validity of their claims.

A soft knock on the door drew her attention and she got up, throwing her robe over her shoulders and answered.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to keep you up too late, but can we talk?"

"I wasn't sleeping anyhow," she said, standing back to allow him to enter. "Besides, you're the one that has to be up early tomorrow."

"I probably won't sleep too much tonight anyway," he admitted, nodding his head as he took a seat in a chair.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Siri asked, sitting down on her bed. She curled her legs up under her robe.

"As I told Garen, I feel like I have about a million small objects being thrown at me right now." Obi-Wan pressed both hands to his face before pulling them up and running them through his hair. "I was just knighted, just became a Senator, just lost a debate I sense was very important … my master is leaving in just a matter of weeks and I just saw with my own eyes the Sith I have seen kill him before in my dreams …" He let out a weary chuckle, pausing for a moment. "It's hardly sane to add marriage to the list."

"I understand," Siri said nodding. She never actually thought he'd entertain the idea of marriage. Then again, before a couple months ago she never would have imagined herself on Coruscant, in his apartment, suggesting it as an option. The Force had a strange way of doing what one least expected.

"That said … I can't ignore the fact that you are needed here." He crossed his hands in front of his chest as though trying to ward off a phantom chill. "One of the Sith … he was heavily shrouded, and I couldn't see his face, but the voice was familiar. It wasn't one I hear on a daily basis, but I know I have heard it before."

"Then it's likely someone in the Senate."

"Yes," he said nodding slightly before he cupped a hand over his chin. "Now, I think we can rule out Garen and me." There was something about the impish grin he flashed her that made her laugh. "Also, any immediate members of the Yopurgan delegation. I would like to think I haven't been working closely every day with a Sith and not realized it. After considering the access Garen has and Byram will have, that leaves a few million people."

"A big task for one person."

She couldn't tell in the dim lighting, but she thought she saw a mild blush creep into his cheeks. "Siri … I don't really know you. And yes, if it is just a working arrangement, it shouldn't matter, but I was raised to believe it does matter."

"So, what do you propose we do?"

"Perhaps we should start with a period of engagement as you said, a few months to get our lives in order and get to know each other more." He shrugged uncomfortably, and Siri stifled the amused chuckle that was on her lips. She would have never thought that the always composed Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had gained renown as a diplomat, was so shy. "We would need the time to make appropriate preparations, plan a ceremony …"

"You're really funny," she interrupted, laughing out loud. The idea of an actual ceremony was absolutely absurd. Most marriages of convenience could be taken care of quickly, the appropriate documents filed in an afternoon. That uncertain shift in his posture came again. "You're not kidding, are you?" she groaned.

"There would have to be a certain amount of formality and protocol. Think of all the dignitaries and other senators that would expect an invitation."

"I see."

"As figures in the public eye, all appearances would have to be appropriate, so a formal period of engagement actually does make sense," he murmured. "We would, of course, need to make a formal announcement."

"I can agree to that," she said. "I will have to leave Coruscant for a little while. There are loose ends I need to tie up on Aksu before I can move here. Siri bit down on her lip nervously. "I should speak to my father before we make any announcements, so he doesn't find out from the media this time."

"Of course," he said. "But I think it would be best to make an announcement before you leave."

* * *

"Tell me more about these Sith you will." Master Yoda studied Qui-Gon, his face heavily lined with concentration and concern. "Most disturbing this new is."

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, still wondering if he was waking up from a dream. "The two Obi-Wan and I observed appeared to be apprentices. They spoke of their Master, which I assume means he is somewhere on Coruscant. There seemed to be an unspoken hierarchy between them. The one that remained cloaked considered himself higher and had an obvious disdain for the other."

"Changed the Sith have not. When ruled by the Darkside … greed, envy, hate their ways will be."

"The one that removed his hood was the Sith from Obi-Wan's visions." Qui-Gon's voice trailed off and he lowered his head.

"Kill you this Sith does in young Obi-Wan's visions." Yoda pursed his lips into a grimace, nodding his head sadly. "Heed your padawan's concerns you should and proceed with care. Obi-Wan, well is he?"

"As well as can be expected, after seeing a nightmare in the flesh." Qui-Gon said, still feeling badly about how troubled he had left the young man. "I am torn master."

"How so?" Yoda asked with curiosity. "Certain of your path you were."

"I still am. I believe the Sith were looking for information on the Chosen One. We may very well be in a race." Qui-Gon ran his fingers along his beard. "I wonder how the other elders will view this information."

"Prepare and train for an open war we have. That was the way of the Sith. For subterfuge, covert tactics we are ill-equipped. More information the elders will desire."

"You and I both know it might be too late by the time the Sith reveal themselves and their plans. We may have that open war."

"Continue our efforts on Coruscant we must."

"How can I leave them alone? There isn't one of them here knighted over three years, none ready or capable of facing a Sith master if they were confronted. We would be foolish to leave them on their own."

"Agree with you I do. Guidance they will need from a Jedi master."

"But who?"

"Well placed all elders are. To move them … a mistake it would be. Meditate on this I will."


	27. Chapter 27

Katerinaki - I am loading up on posts before school starts back on Monday. Then, I am hoping to keep up with posting weekly after that.

Emperor Andross - Obi-Wan and Siri have quite the journey ahead of them.

**Chapter 27**

It was quite the commotion to watch, which Qui-Gon did, seated contentedly with his small niece cradled in his arms. Siri was setting the table, Auren handing her dishes from the kitchen as she teasingly bickered with Byram over her shoulder. Byram did love to cook, and Qui-Gon could imagine that his young bride's toes often had been stepped on, figuratively as well as literally, in their first couple of years of marriage. Auren turned to a spoon held in her face and sampled before promptly complaining that it lacked salt, earning an exasperated sigh from her husband.

With Byram and Auren staying with Obi-Wan for a few days until their apartment was ready, the place was bustling with activity and full of life. For once, it seemed the group of Jedi had grown into the large dining room. Obi-Wan stood talking with Garen and watching from a distance. Their attempts to help with dinner had been rewarded with a prompt banishment from the kitchen. Qui-Gon laughed lightly, trying to hold back the mist he felt welling up in his eyes.

It was times like this that he missed Kara most. He could imagine her in the thick of things, rushing to Auren's aid and trying to rally Siri to the women's cause. They were outnumbered after all, even with the formidable presence in his arms. He cringed at a firm tug on his hair, moving to pull it behind his neck again.

"I hope you're every bit like your aunt and namesake," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the baby's forehead.

In truth, he could use Kara's wisdom, gentleness, and support at this time. He was starting off alone into the unknown, leaving the warm scene in front of him, and couldn't help but feel that he was abandoning them on the enemy's doorstep. Their growing concerns over his safety and mortality didn't make leaving any easier. The part of him that was father, uncle, and friend wanted to forget about the Sith, forget about the Chosen One, and to stay. But, if he trusted the Force … and he did … there was little more to decide.

"Uncle Qui-Gon!" He stood up and ventured to the entrance of the kitchen at the call of his name. "What do you think?"

He took a taste, allowing a mischievous smile to slip across his face before he simply said, "It could use a little more salt."

"You are impossible," Byram grumbled, waving the spoon at him.

They sat around the table, Qui-Gon at the head, sharing pleasant conversation over the meal. Baby Kara cooed from an infant seat on the floor near her mother. Obi-Wan sat next to Siri. Qui-Gon wondered when they planned to share their news, and equally wondered how it would be received. Garen and Byram had clicked instantly after Byram's arrival earlier, and he once again felt the assurance that he was leaving Obi-Wan in good hands.

They retired to the sitting room after cleaning up from the meal. Auren walked over and apologetically collected her daughter from Qui-Gon's arms. "I need to get this little one into bed …"

Qui-Gon looked at the time, noticing how late it was. "I should go. I have some notes to finish before my first lecture tomorrow." He stood and began to collect his things. "I will be over after my afternoon classes to help you both get moved in."

Qui-Gon left as Auren went to get Kara fed and settled down for the night. Siri excused herself, saying she wanted to meditate before bed. All that were left in the sitting room were Byram and Garen. Obi-Wan briefly excused himself, returning with a bottle of fine Alderaanian brandy that had been a gift from Senator Kitab, sent over earlier that evening. He closed the double doors behind him, bringing the bottle and three glasses to the table.

"You're going to get me in trouble with my wife," Byram said, his lip twisting up into a conspiratorial smile.

"I'm sure she won't mind one drink." The three picked up their glasses and Obi-Wan made a simple toast. "To family and friends … it's nice to have them both here together."

After briefly clicking his glass to theirs, Obi-Wan sat back thoughtfully as he took a sip. "I'm actually glad to have a chance to talk to you both in private. I will be releasing a formal announcement tomorrow and it would be good for you to know before you hear it."

Obi-Wan's subdued, hesitant manner seemed to set his friends on edge. Both finished the remainder of their drinks before leaning forward in their seats, waiting.

He took a deep breath. "Siri and I are announcing our engagement." Quickly finishing his drink, he sat back, engulfed in silence that followed.

After a few moments, Byram reached for the bottle of brandy and filled everyone's glasses again. "I think that requires another toast," he said, lifting his glass. "To my dear friend Obi-Wan … it appears I have arrived too late, and he has already lost his mind."

Obi-Wan groaned, placing a hand over his face. "Byram," Obi-Wan began. "I didn't decide this on a whim of lunacy. It is a good, strategic relationship."

"Yes, knowing both of you, I am sure it is great for the Order." Byram grew quiet and took another sip of brandy. "When we talked on the way to Dantooine about settling down and finding a companion, this was not what I meant."

"I don't know the history between you two and Siri." Garen's voice was quiet and uncertain as he broke into the conversation. "But, I would like to point out as someone just getting to know her; Siri is a warm, engaging, attractive woman who is devoted to what our mission is here. I'm sort of wondering what the problem is." He shrugged. "Yes, she is obstinate, but so are a few others I know," he said, staring Obi-Wan down.

"And I should clarify," Byram responded. "I have known Siri for a long time and have no issues with her, other than the fact that the two of them living together will make life interesting for all of us." He directed his attention to Obi-Wan. "If this is what you want, and what you feel the Force wills, I will stand behind you one hundred percent. That's what I am here for."

"Thank you Byram," Obi-Wan said, knowing he was fortunate to be surrounded by good friends.

"So where are you taking her for your date?" Garen asked.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan responded, truly puzzled by the question.

"You know, a date, a quiet dinner alone with a woman, maybe drinks and dancing afterwards …"

"I know what a date is," Obi-Wan interrupted, his dry tone betraying a hint of confusion. "I just don't understand what this has to do with Siri."

Something in the bewildered glance Byram and Garen exchanged made him pause to wonder once again what he had gotten himself into.

"It would be odd to simply announce an engagement without being seen together in public," Byram agreed. "A proposal is often made at the end of a quiet dinner." He paused worriedly. "Do you have a ring?"

"Yes, of course, I have a ring." Obi-Wan shook his head in his own bemusement. "And … I can see if she wants to go to dinner."

Although Obi-Wan knew Garen had dated occasionally and Byram was obviously content in having a family, the truth was that Obi-Wan found it hard to think about the nuances of a relationship. There were at least three Sith somewhere on Coruscant, matters in the Senate, and Qui-Gon was heading off into possible danger. But, appearances did matter and the idea of the engagement was to get to know Siri better.

* * *

The Silver Star restaurant, as opposed to the Skysitter, was favored for its quiet atmosphere. Though waiting in throngs outside, the media was barred from actual entrance so patrons were assured some measure of privacy. Low lighting and the soft glow of candles gave the establishment a renowned sense of class and elegance.

Obi-Wan stared at the lone candle in the middle of his table, transfixed by the flame dancing on top of the cranberry colored wax beneath a frosted globe. The small flare of fire seemed to want to escape its glass prison as much as he wanted to escape the small restaurant. Beneath the table, he rotated a small velvet box, the one holding the ring that had belonged to his mother, in his fingers. He wasn't sure why he had chosen to use her ring, as opposed to buying a new one. Perhaps it was the part of him that was sensible seeing no need to buy a new one, or perhaps it was because he knew it was what he would do if he were truly marrying out of love.

He had allowed appetizers and dinner to pass, and they were now in the middle of dessert. Although Byram and Garen had coached him to the point of making him practice, he was sure he couldn't be more nervous if this were a planned marriage. Part of the reason was that it seemed too real. Siri was dressed in bright blue, her hair swept back behind her head again. The candlelight danced off her eyes and he found himself all too aware of what Garen had acknowledged – Siri was an attractive woman and she had been pleasant the entire evening. He swallowed hard, wishing she would start an argument and bring him back to reality.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said? You look like you are in your own world."

The question came in a chiding tone and he looked abruptly into questioning blue eyes, thankful he had managed to pay attention. He didn't need that big of an argument.

"Yes," he said. "I think your planned trip falls into a good time frame. There shouldn't be anything you need to be back for until this current proposal for the Trade Federation passes." He paused to take a bite of his cake as she nodded her head. "I never asked … how did your father respond to the news?"

"Honestly, better than I expected." She bit down on her lip. "But, he wants to make a trip to Coruscant, so he will probably join me when I return."

"Perfect," Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath. Add one overprotective Jedi master to his list of worries.

She had finished her dessert now, and he realized he was quickly running out of time. "There is actually a reason I asked you to dinner tonight."

"Oh?"

Feeling perspiration bead on his forehead, he slid from his chair to one knee in front of her. Carefully opening the small velvet box to display the ring, he asked the simple question he never thought he would hear himself ask. "Siri, will you marry me?"

He couldn't decide if her expression and silence was a result of amusement or stunned disbelief. A sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as the seconds dragged on with no response. She finally reached out a hand and began to run her fingers through the side of his hair, tracing a pattern with her fingers. It made his scalp itch … or tingle … whatever it was, it was uncomfortable. Then she leaned forward, smiling pleasantly, speaking in soft whispers so no one could hear.

"What would you do if I turned you down right now?"

He squelched a flare of irritation. Now that he was exposed and vulnerable, perhaps with the eyes of all those nearby resting on him, she was going to toy with him.

"I am assuming you won't," he challenged back in his own soft tones as he trailed the back of his fingers down her face. She resisted drawing away from his touch, a barely perceptible flinch betraying her discomfort. He indulged in a slight feeling of satisfaction that she was as off balanced as he was at the moment. "It would really mess up the plan."

"So it would." She lifted her hand, extending it towards him and he took the ring from the box and gently slid it on to her finger. Drawing her hand close to her, she surveyed the gem stone, looking back up with uncertainty. "I wasn't expecting … I mean … it's beautiful."

He took her hand, pulling it back to look at it. "It was my mother's."

"I shouldn't then …"

"I insist."

They fell into silence again, neither apparently certain what should happen next. Knowing he needed to do something to respond, to break the uncomfortable tension, he leaned in towards her. Nails dug into his hand, a not so subtle reminder that he was invading her personal space.

"Relax," he hissed in a whisper before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Out of all the fine establishments on Coruscant …

Xanatos had spotted them soon after they entered. How could he miss them, after all? He was seated on one of the upper levels, a large balcony that encircled the main floor. It was his favorite place in the restaurant. He preferred to not take Senate gossip at face value and from this vantage point he could see who mingled with whom, even in secluded corners.

At the moment, there was something about this seating that made him feeling like a predator watching his prey from on high. Why did Master Sidious not see what he saw? Or did he sense it, and just not feel it was worth their concern? Xanatos knew there were several in the Senate that were full of Light, some were Force sensitive and filled with an unshielded, putrid brilliance. They went on with their business, serving the Republic their best, in a nearly incorruptible manner. He was sure this was the resistance his master had foreseen and spoke of facing. They were loyal to the Republic and would protest the coming changes, but there would be little they could do in the face of the power of the Sith.

Kenobi was different. The tides of Darkness rolled in and lapped at his heels, but retreated before they could touch him, daring not to even wet his feet. While he did not shine, neither was he a void. His essence was muted … _shielded_. At the very least, he was a Force sensitive who had learned some control over his abilities, but whether or not he was more remained to be seen. In either case, he was a danger, and Xanatos knew he would have to be dealt with soon.

He gently picked up his glass, settling back into his chair thoughtfully as he watched Kenobi slide to one knee. An ebony eyebrow arched in surprise. It seemed that in being so certain she was a political ploy, Xanatos had misjudged their relationship. He fingered the delicate stem of the glass, swirling the deep red contents as he watched their tender interaction. Though normal for a new senator, the fact that Kenobi was drawing a support network around himself was worrisome. Still, family and friends were weaknesses. Xanatos drained the remaining contents of his glass, a slight smile tugging at his lip. It was good of Kenobi to display his weaknesses so readily.

* * *

Each passenger struggled to be the first to exit, all pushing and shoving in one writhing mass of bodies that flowed like a river down the landing platform and converged with the equally menacing crowd below. One figure emerged after the initial rush, pausing to survey the steady din made by the waiting throng of expectant loved ones, swindlers of all fashions, and local taxis drivers hoping to pick up exorbitant fares from easily deceived newcomers. He quickly picked out who he was looking for – Qui-Gon stood a good head and shoulders above most of the crowd - and started in that direction.

A Rodian swept in, grabbing his bag. "Where are you going? I'll take you …for a good price."

He quickly pulled his bags away. "No thank you. Someone is meeting me." He directed his chin in his friend's direction as though pointing.

The Rodian stayed at his side, beady black eyes bearing into him as he made his way over to the tall figure. When the driver realized the fare was lost, he quickly departed to pester another victim, leaving the pair alone.

"Looks like you've made a friend, Cin" Qui-Gon said teasingly as he picked up one of the bags and started for the exit. "My speeder isn't far."

They walked side by side exchanging bland small talk about the trip until they were safely loaded into the speeder. As they pulled away, both let out a sigh of relief, feeling as though they could finally speak.

"It's been a long time since I've been off Dantooine, Qui-Gon … too long." His eyes searched the endless expanse of buildings. "I've forgotten what it is like to be around so many people … and so much darkness."

"Thank you for coming. Master Yoda and I didn't know who to ask and I can't leave them here alone knowing what I now know."

"I'm more than happy to help an old friend out." He took his eyes off the skyline of Coruscant and returned his attention to Qui-Gon. "It would probably be good to know what you are telling your neighbors about me."

"You are a friend coming to take care of my home while I am gone," Qui-Gon said.

"That's it?"

"The simpler the explanation, the better. Leaving one's property vacant on Coruscant is not wise. Because you are a friend of the family it will not be unusual for you to have contact with Obi-Wan, provided your background information is in order."

"Corrar Tachi is thorough, to say the least," Cin murmured. "So, I shouldn't let it be known that my current employment is as saber master at a Jedi training center?" Qui-Gon let out a loud chuckle, shaking his head. "I'll take that as a no," Cin said, allowing himself a smile. "I just wonder how the group here will respond to finding out that Master Drallig will be standing over them again."


	28. Chapter 28

**Utuu - **I am hoping to at least update weekly. Time is a bit short during the school year as I am a teacher.

Lilyssy - When this bunny first bit, Obi-Wan seemed like a natural as a senator despite his dislike of senators in general. Xanatos is quite dark in this story, probably the darkest I have written him.

Inthara - Thanks

Jocasta Silver - I think Obi-Wan might benefit from being more familiar with Maul's weapon in the future.

not paranoid enough - Thanks, I like playing in this little AU.

**Chapter 28**

"I know I'm new here, but I'm trying to catch up and understand." Byram reached up and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose as though trying to ward off a coming headache. "I thought this vote was popular and going to pass without anyone having to force it through."

The group of six, each senator from the Yopurga system and his aide, was seated around a conference table. An array of empty glasses, rolled up sleeves, and slumped postures all indicated they had been there for a while as did the night sky outside the office window. Obi-Wan looked up at Byram, tearing his eyes away from the records Adi Gallia had passed on to them. He really didn't know where the woman got her information, but she always had seemed to know more than the average senator. He asked no questions, merely thanking the Force that the budding friendship between the Corellian senator and Siri had seemed to usher the Yopurgan delegation into a closer circle of cooperation. That was the game of politics after all.

"In its simplicity – the idea of the Trade Federation having a standing droid army will pass," Obi-Wan answered. "What we have to prepare for are the amendments that might be added to the legislation and the fine-tuning of other details. We want to go in with our own strategy rather than appearing to be followers."

"I know for one that Senator Shak is going to advocate for an oversight committee for the Trade Federation," Senator Charay chimed in. "He told me that it is one thing to give them a droid army, but an entirely different matter to give it to them without regulation."

Obi-Wan ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back in his chair in thought. "We want to make sure that committee isn't filled with reps from the Core worlds that aren't going to be as affected by Trade Federation decisions, or worse yet, those from the Outer Rim that are intensely loyal to the Trade Federation."

"This committee will likely become reality, and I want you on it, Obi-Wan," Senator Kitab stated simply. "I'll pull whatever strings and call in whatever favors necessary to see that happen."

"Wouldn't one of you, as more senior members, be a better choice?"

"We are already on several committees, and less likely to be given a place on yet another," Kitab replied. "Also, you have more experience than most in the Senate with intergalactic and trade negotiation from your time in the diplomatic corps."

"What would this committee seek to regulate?" Byram continued.

Obi-Wan allowed himself a slight smile. Byram had been a good choice as an assistant. He was sharp, quickly picking up on key issues, and not afraid to speak out. He had been far more vocal in the meeting than either of the other aides. Now his only problem would be keeping Kitab from snatching him away.

"There is the necessary and the sensible …" Obi-Wan tossed several datapads to Byram. "And then, there is the _excessive_."

"What is all this?"

"The Trade Federation is negotiating their droid army through the Colicoids, and this is a virtual catalog of all they have to offer."

Byram picked up the first datapad and began to peruse the information, stopping to look up in disbelief. "I see what you mean by excessive."

A young woman entered the room, pausing until she was acknowledged. "Senator Kitab. Your wife comm'ed. She didn't need to talk with you; she said you would understand."

Kitab took a glance at the time. "Oh, yes. She set up late dinner plans with the Shaks."

"I guess you are determined to get me on that committee. Rumor has it that Senator Shak is rather dull company."

"Hopefully, I can gather some idea of what this will cost us." Kitab got up from his chair. "We can pick this up after the session tomorrow and maybe I will have more information."

"Remember, we won't be in until late tomorrow," Obi-Wan said. "We should make it on time for session though."

"Right, you are seeing your uncle and fiancée off tomorrow morning." Kitab turned to his new aide. "Sesan, remind me of that when I am wondering out loud where he is tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

Kitab and his aide left, followed shortly by Charay and his assistant, leaving Obi-Wan and Byram alone in the room.

"Droidekas?" Byram asked, looking up sharply.

"The Destroyer droids are their crown jewel. They are well armed, roll so they are quite fast and mobile, and have their own shield generators."

"Who needs something like that?"

"Not the Trade Federation, if we can help it." Obi-Wan glanced out the window, for the first time noticing it had grown dark. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his chronometer. "I didn't realize the time. You need to go, Byram. Auren is probably holding dinner on you."

"I'll go when you go." He laughed out loud at the scowl Obi-Wan directed at him. "Your bride-to-be is at home as well."

"The difference is that my bride doesn't care if I come home or not."

"It's her last night Obi-Wan." Byram's tone grew serious as though he were a parent lecturing a child. "Don't make her sit in the apartment alone."

"Fine." Obi-Wan began to collect the datapads. "I can't do anymore until the meeting tomorrow anyhow."

They retrieved their coats and made their way down the corridor, noticing a light on in Garen's office as they passed by. Obi-Wan opened the door.

"Are you still here?"

"Yeah, my boss is a real slave driver," Garen grumbled, not looking up from his datapad. "I let Keris go home early tonight so I could catch up with this until you two decided to check the time." He finally looked up, flashing a wide smile. "Besides, I rode in with you two this morning."

They settled into the speeder, Garen insisting they would get home more quickly if he was allowed to drive. As he whipped in and out of traffic, he continued to chat casually.

"Are you two worried at all about Master Drallig being here?"

"No, I'm more worried about being in this speeder with you right now," Obi-Wan said in his usual teasing fashion. The truth was he was actually beginning to trust being in a speeder with Garen, and even feel a little at ease. "I think he is actually a great asset to us right now. I look forward to honing up my skills with someone besides my master."

"You don't know what I was like for him in class, though," Garen said.

"I can imagine," Byram said. "But, you can't be any worse than we were."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Garen mumbled. "Are you going to show him the saber you're building, Obi-Wan?"

"I've thought about it. He could help. But, I don't think I'm ready yet."

After arriving at the apartment building that towered high into the cityscape like most buildings, they stepped into the lift. Garen and Byram exited on their floors on lower levels where many Senate staff members were housed and Obi-Wan continued on to his apartment. He entered, tempted to make his quick retreat to his office as he had for the past couple of days, but instead paused at the door to Siri's room.

Siri was there, placing items in her large travel case. "I didn't expect you back until late," she called over her shoulder.

"I was trying to get Byram back early tonight. He hasn't learned he can leave even if I'm still there." He leaned against the doorframe, shifting his weight to his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, suddenly turning around and staring him down.

"Other than I'm not happy with my master leaving tomorrow, no. Why do you ask?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you had been avoiding me."

He let out a deep sigh, realizing he should have known she would pick up on that. "I'm afraid I made you uncomfortable the other night. I might have gone too far with a formal proposal, or should have at least let you know what I was planning."

"You didn't do anything wrong." She paused as though debating on whether or not to continue. "I thought for a minute you were going to kiss me ... and I panicked. I know it's silly."

"Why panic? Even if I had, it would have just been a kiss …" The sound of her nervous laughter interrupted him and he looked at her, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

"You don't understand. I've never kissed anyone before."

"Never …"

"Think about it," she began defensively at his pause. "My father has always been a bit on the 'overprotective' side."

"True," he agreed. He knew from experience that dealing with Siri's father would definitely have been enough of a deterrent for any young man.

"Have you?" She sat down on the bed, watching him fidget with amusement. Her eyes narrowed as a triumphant smile swept across her face. "You have."

"I don't really like to talk about it …"

"I just told you something very personal about me." She paused expectantly and he sighed, breaking eye contact. "Do I know her?"

"Siri …" He bowed his head, taking a deep breath to regain his composure.

"You're really getting flustered over this … I thought it was [i]_just[/i]_a kiss."

"Fine … I have kissed Auren."

Siri froze in stunned disbelief, and Obi-Wan took a small amount of satisfaction in the fact that he had actually rendered her speechless. She seemed to study him for a moment before asking, "Does Byram know?"

"Of course he knows," Obi-Wan said, letting out his own chuckle. "Although, I don't think he would have dared me to if he had known he was going to marry her."

"Were there ever any feelings there?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and her posture closed up. "I'm sorry. That is probably far too intrusive."

"No, if you are going to marry me, I suppose you have a right to these sorts of answers." He slid down to sit across from her on the floor and leaned his head back against the wall. "I was fifteen years old so there were not any significant feelings. We are good friends, but I don't think we would have ever become more than friends, even if Byram hadn't pursued her."

He felt vulnerable and, as often happened when he spent time with Siri, longed to make a timely exit. "I need to make some calls before it gets too late." He stood back up from what had been a far too comfortable spot. "We can decide on dinner after that."

Siri nodded and he retreated down the hallway. It was going to be good to have her gone for a while. He felt too off-balanced when she was around and needed time to recuperate.

* * *

Qui-Gon handed Kara back to her mother, giving her one last wistful glance before turning to give Byram a hug. He looked Obi-Wan over for a moment before smiling mischievously at Byram. "I am trusting you to keep him out of trouble. And, I expect both of you to behave for Master Drallig while I am gone."

"Of course, Uncle Qui-Gon. It's Obi-Wan and me you are talking about."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Qui-Gon said chuckling. "Remember, Master Drallig hasn't been off of Dantooine in years."

"We should get on the transport now," Siri said. She stepped up to Obi-Wan and put her arms around his neck. He uncertainly circled his arms around her, leaning into the embrace. "For all your adoring media fans," she whispered before pulling away and giving him a small peck on the cheek. Without saying anything else, she picked up her bags and boarded the transport.

Byram put his hand on his wife's shoulder to lead her away, leaving Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon alone.

"Be careful, Master." It was all he could think of to say. It was the cry of his heart at the moment. "Please, be careful."

"I will be." Qui-Gon smiled warmly. "I will keep in touch and will definitely see you for the wedding, if not before."

A final boarding call came, and Qui-Gon picked up his bags and turned. As he made his way up the ramp, Obi-Wan called out through their bond.

_/May the Force be with you Master./_

_/And with you, Padawan./_

* * *

In another part of Coruscant, Xanatos stood at his window, looking over the city planet. He didn't see the lines of traffic, the lights dimming as morning grew bright, or the tall buildings disappearing into clouds above. He saw the Force. Something was happening … something was changing … the Light was moving.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't have time for individual responses now, but thanks to all my readers for your kind reviews.

**Chapter 29**

Qui-Gon watched as the woman perused a datapad, her light honeyed features locked in deep concentration as she sorted through the stack of crates in front of her.

"Anything I can do to help?"

She turned to the tall figure standing in the doorway. "Mace told me you were looking for me. What can I do for you, Qui-Gon?"

"I heard that your medical relief team is going to be making several stops all along the Outer Rim. I'm wondering if you might have room for an extra person." He paused and his features curved into a hopeful smile. "I don't have much medical experience to offer – maybe only knowledge on certain herbs, but I'm willing to do whatever I can to be useful."

Jun Windu nodded her head, letting out a light chuckle. "I don't know what Mace tells everyone about me, but I'm not some sort of taskmaster."

"I want to help where I can, but I also want you to be aware that I don't know where the Force will lead and when I might need to stay on a planet or part company. I may have to leave suddenly."

"You are welcome to come regardless." She shrugged her shoulders. "I warn you, we aren't going anywhere exciting, and some of the locations are barely developed. We will be stopping on Eked, Fzob, Tatooine – some real dustballs."

"That's okay." He closed his eyes, delving into the Force and all its subtleties. It hummed its approval. "This is right."

* * *

_His head was hung low, the coarse edges of a hood falling around his face, gently scratching his skin. He could sense he was in the midst of a group. Most heads were bowed, and the ambience was solemn, respectful and quiet. Though he was aware of the frequent glances in his direction, it was also obvious he was not the focus of this gathering._

_The steady crackling of a fire drummed in the background, catching his attention, and he looked up, squinting against the blazing heat. He felt his knees immediately buckle and tried to regain his footing as he struggled to draw in his next breath. Qui-Gon's body lay before him, sunken in a sea of flickering flame. His chest further constricted and tears stung his eyes, but he held his composure, sensing it was expected._

_Small fingers intertwined with his hand, squeezing tightly, and he pulled his gaze away from the pyre to see who had touched him. At his side stood a small boy in worn clothing, looking very much lost. Crystal blue eyes glistening with unshed tears looked up at him, and the boy whispered._

"_What will happen to me now?"_

_The sound of desperation in the small voice echoed his own, from many years earlier. It was he who had stood clutching Qui-Gon's hand while three pyres had burned before them._

_But this boy was not him._

_The presences faded, even the boy, leaving him alone in front of the pyre, and he looked around to see where he was now. Stars dotted the canopy stretched over an expanse of gently rolling plains, except in the distance where a mass of dark clouds obscured his view. He quickly stooped down and fingered the long blades of grass, their lavender color telling him he was on Dantooine. Turning, he looked until he found the small figure in the distance. Half running, he quickly made his way there._

"_Is he going to die?" he shouted out as he approached, not caring about the un-Jedi-like emotion coloring his words._

_Yoda looked up at him revealing no answer in green catlike eyes._

"_Please tell me," Obi-Wan pleaded as he dropped to his knees. "Is he going to die?"_

"_Look." The figure stretched out a clawed hand, pointing into the distance. "Destiny rises on the horizon."_

"_What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked. Seeing nothing, he glimpsed back to the still burning pyre. "Are you saying it's his destiny to die?"_

"_Look." A smile graced the small being's serene features. "Destiny rises on the horizon."_

_Obi-Wan looked off into the distance as the first rays of the morning sun peeked up over the horizon, casting a rich glow across the plains. It was not the sunrise Obi-Wan expected to see. It was not the Dantooine sun. The fiery brilliance was far more powerful, far more intense than any sun he had ever seen._

"_Did Master find him already – the Chosen One?" It was hard to believe it possible as he had only been gone for barely over week, and probably had just left Dantooine after meeting with the elders._

"_Destiny rises on the horizon."_

_Obi-Wan looked down at his haunting companion, feeling a certain amount of frustration and confusion. "I know. You said that already, but I don't understand what it means."_

"_You, your master … for such a time as this you both were destined."_

"_Will he die?"_

"_The future is always in motion."_

* * *

His mouth was like the driest cotton and he could feel the sticky, clammy feeling of perspiration dried on his skin. He licked at his lips, and for the first time tried to move stiffened muscles. While being in a Force trance was usually relaxing and calming, he found when such powerful visions came over him without warning or preparation, he emerged spent and tense.

"Try to drink something."

He felt the rim of a glass placed at his lips and obeyed the familiar voice, taking the water in greedy gulps as he tried to open his eyes. When he finally focused on the room again, Byram stood in front of him with a look of intense concern painted across his face.

"The Force has some sense of timing. One minute you were asking for a file, the next minute you were somewhere else," he said as he pulled the glass away. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Obi-Wan said. "How long …"

"Around two hours." From the way he shook his head, Obi-Wan assumed it had been an exhausting two hours for him as well. "I think I was able to cancel and reschedule everything without incident. You're fortunate that I am your aide."

"Thank you, Byram." Yes, the Force's timing often seemed odd, but it had never placed him in a dangerous or compromising situation.

"No problem. If anyone asks you how you're feeling, I told them that Senator Kenobi fell suddenly ill." Byram settled back into a chair. "I don't suppose you are going to tell me what you saw."

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut against the still vivid image of Qui-Gon's dead, burning body. "I …" Words failed him. How did he explain what he didn't even understand? "Something big is coming, and I don't think the future is written on it yet. I don't really want to speak about it here." He picked up the things from his desk and began to put them away. "I need to go make a transmission that I can't make from here."

As Obi-Wan stood, both men heard a knock on the office door. "Yes," Obi-Wan called, surprised at how cracked his voice sounded. He picked up the glass and took another sip of water as the door opened.

Senator Kitab stepped in with an air of satisfied joviality, wrapping his arms in front of his chest as he looked Obi-Wan over. "Go home. You look like hell."

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said. "I'm actually feeling somewhat better now …" He put a hand up as the elder senator began to protest. "But you aren't going to get any arguments out of me. I'm leaving."

"Good. I came to give you a bit of news to send you off." His eyes twinkled as they always did when the small delegation had wrestled a triumph. "Senator Shak met with me today, as you were indisposed, to inform me that you have been chosen as part of the oversight committee."

"That's great news," Obi-Wan said, noticing the deep, qualifying pause that followed. "Now what's the bad news?"

"Senator Palpatine will co-chair the committee."

"Perfect." Obi-Wan let out a deep breath. "I'll just have to hope we are on the same side."

From all outside appearances, there was nothing to associate Senator Palpatine of Naboo with Senator Xanatos Marojni of Telos. They seldom voted along similar lines and seldom exchanged civil words in public. No one would suspect that one was, in reality, the loyal apprentice of the other, each action carefully planned to paint an image.

Acutus was careful to only seek out his master after the office had emptied for the day. As an expert in stealth, he was able to avoid security holos and stragglers working late so there was no record of his indepth involvement with the senator from Naboo and their elaborate plot to take over the very Senate they appeared to serve.

"You have done well, Lord Acutus." He felt a surge of pride at the words of approval. "It was essential you find your way to the oversight committee and I had every confidence in your abilities."

"I noticed Senator Kenobi and Senator Gallia were also given places."

"Yes." The Sith Lord walked behind him, resting a hand to his shoulder. "Your concerns have not fallen on deaf ears, my apprentice. We will watch them closely, and I sense we may yet make use of them."

"Thank you, my Master."

"I have sent Maul on an errand – one that will assure our continued success and control of events."

Obi-Wan stood outside the door to the apartment he had shared for so long with Qui-Gon. Usually, he would have just let himself in, but he wasn't sure how Master Drallig would feel about an unannounced intrusion so he chose to knock.

"I've been expecting you," Cin said with the slightest hint of a warm smile.

Obi-Wan closed the door and shrugged off his coat. "Did you see something as well?"

"No, but Master Yoda did. He said that he had an interesting discussion with you in the Force, and that you would know what that meant."

"I wonder if he got clearer answers out of my counterpart than I got from his."

"I'm going to say that he didn't." Cin inclined his head. "He is most eager to speak with you."

Obi-Wan followed him to the other room. "Did he say if my master is still there?"

"Qui-Gon left Dantooine already so he was not able to speak to him …" He paused. "You're very concerned for him … your vision."

Obi-Wan paused, probing for breaches in his shields. He wasn't accustomed to being read so easily.

"I didn't sense it from you," Cin assured him. "It is written all over your features … your posture … you carry this concern plainly on your shoulders."

"I need your help."

"Yes?" Obi-Wan pulled an object from his bag and began to free it from the cloth covering it.

"Can you teach me to defend against this?" Obi-Wan said, carefully handing the newly constructed saber to Cin. He had wrestled with the idea of asking on his way to his apartment, finally deciding it was only his pride in wanting to succeed on his own that kept him from seeking valuable help.

"Your master warned me that I might see something like this." He rotated it in his hands, carefully looking it over. "It is fine workmanship, and it seems it was a group effort. I recognize some of Knight Muln's work here with the mechanisms."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Byram helped as well."

Cin walked with a non-rushed even pace to the practice room. Standing in the center of the room, he held the hilt in front of his body and activated one blade then the other, an action that eerily reminded Obi-Wan of the demon from his visions. The saber master began to rotate the weapon with grace, moving through a few simple steps. Obi-Wan could see the initial awkwardness wear off as Cin began to move as one with weapon. He was studying it, already probing its strengths and weaknesses.

"I've worked with some staff weapons before, but never a double-bladed saber, though I've heard of them." He glanced around the four walls surrounding him. "We will need more room than this."

"I have room at my apartment, and a couple locations where Master and I have practiced in the lower depths if we need more room than that."

"Excellent." Cin powered down the weapon and walked over to stand in front of Obi-Wan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But now you are troubled. We will first contact Master Yoda, then seek guidance in the Force before proceeding."

The demon could see his target approach. The tall man walked with confidence, completely unsuspecting of his coming fate, and Maul felt the animalistic thrill of the coming kill well up in his soul. He fed it to the Darkness, feeling it gorge itself and swell and savored the strength surging through his veins.

His prey neared and he cast out with his senses. They were alone. There would be no one to hear, no cries or screams that could alert anyone. Placing his hand on his saber momentarily, he scowled. He was a master with the dual-bladed weapon, even having bested Acutus on occasion. But this deed called for a different approach. The bolt screamed from the blaster, dropping the man to a heap on the ground.

He had done his part. Although Maul lacked the brilliance of both his master and his rival, he understood the politics of the situation. Senator Shak's death and the carefully fabricated evidence of Nebula Front involvement would throw the Senate into chaos once again. Palpatine, his master would emerge with more respect, firmly in charge of the oversight committee.

But lurking in the shadows with a blaster was not worthy of a Sith. There was no challenge, no satisfaction. The kill was hollow and left him longing for more.


	30. Chapter 30

not paranoid enough – Thank you for reading.

Jedi Kay-Kenobi – Things are definitely moving.

Jocasta Silver – It can't hurt to become more familiar with a double-bladed saber.

chibi heishi – It will simply be up to how the Force interprets destiny.

**Chapter 30**

_Yoda sat scanning the room. The stately hall resembled holos he had seen of the Council chambers of the ancient Jedi Temple. His brows furrowed in concentration as he studied the faces of the other eleven beings gathered around him. All were obviously Jedi, but few humans seemed to sit on this Council, reminding him of the great loss of potential the Order had felt being isolated on a human world like Aksu. Across the circle he could see a calm, serene face he had only seen in holos, the one belonging to Senator Adi Gallia of Corellia, and in this place her presence burned every bit as brightly as Obi-Wan had boasted. The only faces familiar to him were that of Mace Windu, who sat at his side exactly as he would have expected, and that of Qui-Gon Jinn, who stood before him somber in conviction. _

"_My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."_

_It didn't surprise him to hear Qui-Gon's voice or to see Obi-Wan standing behind his master, waiting respectfully. But it was confusing to see that Qui-Gon was not sitting on the Council at his side. Yoda simply couldn't fathom leading the Jedi Order without Qui-Gon's wisdom._

"_A Sith Lord?!" Mace asked._

"_Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium," said a Cerean Jedi master sitting next to Mace._

_Yoda sensed that he would have said something at that moment, but let the thought pass as the meeting continued around him._

"_I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing," Mace said._

"_I sense he will reveal himself again," the Cerean added._

_The room faded to darkness and Yoda closed his eyes and placed a hand over his heart, leaning heavily on his walking stick as a great disturbance swept through the Force. Never in over eight hundred years of living had he experienced something so painful and hopeless. One by one, the lives of all he held dear, all he had counted as children were torn away from his consciousness. The life force of each youngling he had seen grow and learn, each master whose wisdom he had sought, even the most powerful, was snuffed out of the Force's brightness._

_A steady hand reached out to him, settling him onto soft lavender grass as he collapsed, and he took comfort in the fact that this was only a vision. He opened his eyes and looked up into a familiar face, studying the changes from the padawan who had been the guide in his last vision. The short cropped russet locks of this figure were the same, though brushed with gray, and faint lines creased his skin. Blue gray eyes drew his attention, holding the depth and sorrow of one who had lived through more than should be seen in one lifetime. And though this Obi-Wan looked as though he carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders, the light of determination burned brightly in those depths. _

"_The Darkness grows."_

_Obi-Wan stood up, pointing to the horizon before pulling a dark brown robe around beige tunics that were scorched and worn from battle, tucking his hands into the sleeves. Although Yoda wondered what sort of trouble this Obi-Wan had seen, he asked no questions; patience not an issue for one who had seen many centuries come to pass. He looked in the direction indicated, narrowing his eyes to focus into the distance and saw the same storm from other visions brewing on the horizon. It had grown in intensity, advancing on them, and the sky was split like two armies facing each other in a great war of darkness and light._

"_See it I do," Yoda whispered, lowering his ears as he bowed his head. _

"_Master Yoda, you were destined for such a time as this." _

Destined. The Force had granted him centuries of wisdom with which to lead and had gathered some of the most gifted Jedi he had seen in his lifetime to his side. Although many in the Order hoped the Sith would never return, that they were truly extinct, the time they had prepared for was upon them. "Darkness and the Light … battle again they will."

What still troubled Yoda, and what he knew he would spend much more time in meditation on, were the images and sensations. He shook his head at the memory of Jedi crying out in death that had seemed too real. He now understood how haunting Obi-Wan's visions of Qui-Gon's death must be and joined the young Jedi in wondering why the Force chose to show this … unless it was something that could be changed?

"Why do we see ourselves altered?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Destiny is a common theme in both visions. What if destined for this time we always have been, no matter the events of history?" Yoda posed. "If disbanded the Order was not, still Jedi we would be, still facing the Sith."

"So they are events from a future that could have existed?" Obi-Wan's voiced. "Why do we see them?"

"A warning, perhaps." Yoda nodded his head sadly. "In that reality, died many Jedi did, your master included."

"But is that their destiny? Is it Qui-Gon's destiny?"

"An answer the Force had for you. Always in motion the future is."

"But it also said this was the time he was destined for."

Obi-Wan's growing distress over Qui-Gon's fate concerned Yoda. He didn't want the young man to become absorbed or distracted in events that he might possibly have no control over or that might never happen.

"Following the will of the Force your master is and believe I do that destined to find this Chosen One he is … this is the destiny the Force speaks of."

Through the transmission, Yoda could hear the chiming of a comlink. "Excuse me, Master," Obi-Wan said, stepping away. Yoda couldn't hear the conversation, but when Obi-Wan returned his expression was somber.

"Happened something has?"

"The senator chairing the committee I was elected to, Senator Shak, has been found murdered."

"A suspect they have?"

"It looks like the Nebula Front was involved – the same group involved on Eriadu." Obi-Wan bit down on his lip, shaking his head.

"Agree you do not," Yoda posed.

"What he was seeking to do was of the most benefit to the systems sympathetic to the Nebula Front. It doesn't feel right."

"Dangerous times we live in. Returned the Sith have and exercise great caution you should."

"I will, Master Yoda."

"Meditate more on these visions I will. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master."

* * *

Obi-Wan opened the front door of his apartment, blinking as he instantly met the smug gaze of Garen Muln. He wondered when his chief of security had taken up the post outside his front door.

"Is this really necessary?" Obi-Wan asked.

"One senator on your committee has already been assassinated, so you have to put up with me babysitting you for a while."

"And if I refuse?" Obi-Wan challenged. "You do work for me after all."

"Ah, but you see, you have obligations to Aksu, the governor, not to mention the elders. It is my responsibility …"

"Did Senator Kitab speak with you?" Obi-Wan asked, interrupting.

"His exact words were to be your shadow," Garen admitted. "This is the first day the committee meets. It might be a tempting target."

"Well then, let's go – I want to be early." They started to walk away and Obi-Wan stopped, crossing his arms in front of him. "It is possible that family and staff are at risk as well."

"I have arranged security for Byram and Auren."

"Thank-you," Obi-Wan said. "I also wondered if you could arrange something through the Aksu governor's office for my bride-to-be."

"I suppose it would be for the best." Garen sighed deeply. "I will make sure she knows it was your request."

"Coward," Obi-Wan teased.

When the pair arrived, Garen took a post outside the conference room. Obi-Wan entered, finding he wasn't the only one who had arrived early. Palpatine was there, offering a nod of greeting from across the room. He was speaking to Senator Dodd from Neimoidia. Obi-Wan sensed Adi Gallia's presence before catching sight of her. Her companion turned and approached him.

"Senator Organa," Obi-Wan said, reaching a hand out to greet the royal senator of Alderaan.

"Please, it's Bail." Bail grasped the hand offered firmly. "I look forward to working with you again. Senator Shak made a good choice in including you."

"I hope we can accomplish our objective. This committee seems to have been chosen more for show – it's about as politically safe as can be."

"Whatever do you mean?" Bail asked, nudging his mustache with his knuckle to hide an amused smirk.

Obi-Wan lowered his voice, almost conspiratorially. "With you and Senator Gallia, there will be no objections from the Core worlds," he said. "The Trade Federation can't complain with Senator Dodd and Senator Teem of Malastare." He looked to where Palpatine stood speaking with the Neimoidian and Gran representatives, and Palpatine gave him a questioning glance. "Palpatine is always a safe choice," Obi-Wan murmured. "Senator Shak was on it because it was his proposal to begin with; Senator Taa has substantial influence in the Outer Rim." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Then there are a few of us 'token' non-established senators who are expected to follow the momentum generated by the others."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one to see that." Bail lowered his voice even more. "That's why I also pushed to include you when I heard Kitab was making a bid. It hasn't been that long since you negotiated the treaty with Bwern for Alderaan for me to remember how you can work a committee."

"Thank you, Senator." Obi-Wan nodded politely. "I will remind you that I am here to serve my homeworld."

"I would expect nothing less," he said. "And remember … it's Bail."

Senator Taa entered, followed closely by two of his security officers and began to take a place at the large conference table. Bail sighed deeply, whispering, "Rules are rules," to Obi-Wan before raising his voice to be heard by the rotund senator.

"Senator Taa, I believe the agreement was that no staff were to be included in these discussions."

"Senator Organa, there has been a murder."

"We are all well aware of that," Bail said.

"Senator Organa is right," Palpatine interjected. "I don't think anyone in this room is a threat to you. Your guards can wait outside with all the others." As the two guards departed, Palpatine returned to where Obi-Wan was now seated. The elder senator leaned over his shoulder and whispered. "I've noticed that your delegation seems to be quite friendly with the Core worlds."

"Cooperative when necessary, as I am sure you can understand. I know Bail Organa from my time as a diplomat."

"If we combine our efforts, it could work to the advantage of all the mid-rim," Palpatine suggested. "Perhaps we could meet and discuss our stance," he suggested, standing to address the larger gathering before Obi-Wan could answer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, shall we bring this …"

The double doors to the room slid open and a graceful figure, dressed elegantly from head to toe swept in, drawing the collective gaze of everyone in the room. Pausing in apparent humility, he offered a captivating, polite smile. "Excuse my tardiness."

"We were just beginning, Senator Marojni," Palpatine said. "Please join us."

Xanatos bowed curtly, seeming to draw the attention of the room to him as he took his seat.

"As I was saying," Palpatine continued, breaking the spell. "Shall we bring this meeting to order?"

The proceedings began, the participants unaware of the currents of energy gathered around the four powerful Force sensitives in the room as they probed the situation before them. Adi's light was warm and bright, and Obi-Wan resisted a grin as he sensed her using her heightened sensitivities to her advantage. The Darkness also swelled around the two Sith, blending into the shroud that constantly hovered over Coruscant, making their presences indistinguishable to even Obi-Wan's trained senses. The only thing that gave him pause was Xanatos Marojni's voice. Every time the Telosian senator spoke, it sent a shudder of uncanny familiarity down his spine.

* * *

** Next chapter - the Chosen One makes his first appearance **


	31. Chapter 31

not paranoid enough – The pieces are almost all in place for the next stage of this story.

Jocasta Silver – Obi-Wan is getting to be a bit of a pest in the Sith's eyes

obsessedwithSW – Thanks

MrsBruceBanner – He is "the negotiator"

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_Mos Espa Arena_

The hot, gritty wind blew into Qui-Gon's face as he stood looking up at the sign, written in Huttese, above the vaulted entrance of the large arena. He didn't exactly remember how he had gotten here, only recalling a sense of urgency and danger in the Force, and he had followed. Hundreds of raucous beings of all species had exited as he had stood in this spot, and now the roar of the crowd had settled to stillness, but he still sensed that what he was looking for was here. There was a bright beacon ahead of him in the Force.

He tore his eyes away and started into the large structure, nearly stumbling over a small Dug. "Can you tell me what event just took place?" he asked.

"The Mos Espa Open … only the second largest event in this pod racing circuit. I hope you wagered heavily on Sebulba. It will be a prosperous day for you at least," the creature sulked as he scooted away.

Qui-Gon didn't ask any questions. He wandered through now empty stands, working his way down row by row until he was on what appeared to be the starting line of a track. What little he knew of pod racing was that it was very fast and very dangerous. He'd never actually seen it.

"Do you see what you did to my pod?" The angry voice turned his attention to a pudgy blue Toydarian hovering over the crumpled remains of some sort of vehicle.

"Sebulba flashed his vents at me. I couldn't see. I saved the pod … mostly."

Qui-Gon blinked his eyes at the small boy hunched over the vehicle, examining the wreckage – the one that seemed to be the beacon itself. He was filthy and from all looks, had been in the vehicle when the accident had happened. A woman, presumably his mother, fussed over him, tending to various injuries. To survive, he would have had to have incredible reflexes … Jedi reflexes.

"You could learn from the way a winner races," the Toydarian snapped. "I guess I should be thankful that you survived and that I bet on Sebulba."

"I can fix the pod," the boy insisted.

"Eh .. and you will … but it will never be ready for Boonta Eve." The Toydarian began to flap away, pausing to bellow out a last order. "Get this back to the shop and then you two can go home for the night."

Qui-Gon's comlink chimed and he remembered that he had been sent on an errand. "Yes, Jun," he whispered into the comlink.

"I am assuming the Force had alternate plans for you today and sent Tao to pick up the supplies."

"Sorry," Qui-Gon mumbled.

"Will you be joining us this evening?"

Qui-Gon probed through the Force, studying the boy. He was unshielded, obviously untrained, and Qui-Gon wondered how high his midichlorian count was – would there even be a way to get close enough to find out that sort of information. The boy and his mother were obviously slaves. As a test, Qui-Gon subtly brushed against the boy's mind, drawing an instant glance in his direction. They stared at each other for a moment, until the Jedi master felt a clumsy, copied probe in return accompanied by a bright, grimy smile.

"Don't wait the evening meal on me, Jun," Qui-Gon said. "But I will need to contact the elders later."

"Have you found something?"

"I don't know," he said, though everything within him screamed that this small boy was the Chosen One.

* * *

Obi-Wan met the wall with a harsh jolt. He moved quickly in an attempt to scramble back to his feet, but it was not enough. One blade of the weapon he dreaded more with each passing day was at his throat, the other end glowing brightly behind the form of Cin Drallig.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head against the wall, feelings of frustration and failure already clenching his gut. For the first time he felt the streams of perspiration running down his face, the soreness in his body betraying how many times this scenario had been repeated throughout the evening.

"When you fight me, you don't see me. You see the Sith from your visions," Cin observed as he powered the weapon down and sunk to floor to share the wall with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan grimaced against the image of the demon that was seared in his memory, his mind already shifting to thoughts of his master. "Yes," he whispered.

"You are more than this."

The simple statement drew Obi-Wan from feelings of defeat. "What do you mean?"

"You are strong in the Force Obi-Wan and gifted, but your focus is shattered." Cin dropped a comforting hand to the young knight's shoulder. "You have to let your master go."

"How can I?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling the burning confirmation of the simple truth through the Force even as he opened his mouth to protest.

A Jedi's power flows through the Force. Trust the Force, fall into it the way your master does, allow it to strip you of pride … doubt … love … everything but its Light. Let everything around you fade away and I promise you will be far more dangerous to the Sith than any good technique with a weapon.

* * *

"Lord Sidious, it is becoming more difficult to circumvent this Oversight Committee. Records are demanded from us daily."

The room was dark, illuminated only by the figure of Nute Gunray that stood, projected from the intricately designed clawed chair, another wonder of Colicoid technology. As the Neimoidian vented his worries and skepticism, Xanatos watched the shrouded figure of Lord Sidious from the shadows, highly aware of Maul's heated gaze resting on him from the opposite corner. He glanced across the room, meeting the burning red glow of the zabrak's eyes.

Close proximity working with their master of late had only cemented his favored status, further reducing Maul to a secondary role of handling the various unsavory jobs that cropped up from time to time. Never had he felt so secure in his position, and never had he felt a greater need to watch his back around his fellow apprentice.

"We can forge our own records, but if Senator Kenobi obtains the right to compare those with our orders from the Colicoids, they will see that we have received more units than allowed, and that we placed our orders long before we were given approval."

Xanatos returned his attention to the transmission. The Neimoidian's skill in earning a profit was second only to his ability to whine and panic; and Xanatos had to admire his master's skill in convincing Gunray and Dodd to stay with the plan. The Sith master appealed to their greed and feelings of self-importance, much in the same way he had kept Xanatos' own father in line over the years.

"Everything is proceeding according to plans. Continue to mobilize your droid army as necessary, and leave matters in the Senate to me," Sidious soothed in a calm but very direct voice, exuding control over the situation. "Rest assured that I have not brought you this far to fail."

"I hope you are right," Gunray said, his voice lacking true conviction. Although he did not realize it, he was a puppet to the Sith, too ensnared into their plans, and to indebted to them for his position to back out.

The transmission ended and Sidious stood, his cowl still pulled far over his head. Xanatos waited for his invitation to speak. "Our dear colleague, Senator Kenobi, is intruding into areas where he should not pry."

"Yes, Master. However, I have been able to stay ahead of him, altering records as appropriate," Xanatos replied. "It is regrettable that someone so … thorough … has taken up this task."

Xanatos paused for a moment, concerned that he had appeared too eager in his desire to rid them of the problem. He knew that Kenobi was having him investigated, and found it highly amusing that his presence had been detected when he had attempted to follow the young senator and his chief of security one evening.

"I have spoken with Master Plagueis. He and I agree that the timing is not yet right for another high profile tragedy, Acutus, or for the type of investigation Senator Kitab would certainly launch if his protégé met a suspicious end." The Dark Lord probed the currents of the Force and a thin sneer crept across his face. "But, in time I sense you will get your wish."

"Of course, Master."

The life of a Sith always came back to patience. In time his enemies would be at his feet. He sensed that in time, Maul would be gone, and even Master Plagueis, his master's master. And though he never would reveal it to Sidious, he sensed that in time he would surpass his master.

* * *

Qui-Gon had tried to look interested in something else since closing his conversation with Jun Windu, not wanting the boy and his mother to think he was stalking them or had any harmful intentions. First he explored the area around the starting line, and then sat down to look at a small view screen that displayed race information. He noticed the mother whisper something to her son before leaving, and took a chance at paying closer attention.

The boy was working intently on the wreckage, obviously gifted in mechanics, especially for someone so young. He stopped abruptly, casting a glance back over his shoulder, and Qui-Gon quickly looked back down at the screen. Apparently, the boy was also perceptive. The woman returned with two eopies, tying the animals' reigns to a post as she returned to her son.

"Mom, the engines are dead. I can't get them to do anything. The pod won't lift, and we can forget any stabilizers." He chucked the tool he was holding away and Qui-Gon could sense the frustration pent up inside him. "It's going to take forever to fix."

The woman sunk to her knees, catching small shoulders in her hands so the boy would look at her and give her his full attention. "Accidents happen in a sport this dangerous. It's not your fault. You did your best, Ani, and I'm very proud of you and glad you weren't badly hurt." With a smile overtaking the concern and sadness etched on her face, she stood again and brushed off dingy skirts. "We're just going to have to do this the hard way."

Seemingly more focused, the boy smiled as he pulled four cylinders from a pouch on one of the animal's harnesses and they placed them under the wreckage on opposite sides. After activating all four, the wreckage rose to hover off the ground, and they hitched it to the eopies. The woman cooed out a command and the two animals began to move. The wreckage swayed, bucking back and forth behind them, threatening to veer off course. The woman tugged on the reigns to get them to stop.

Qui-Gon looked up as the pair made another unsuccessful attempt, a slight grin crossing his face as he realized they would never accomplish their task on their own. Uncertain of the rules concerning slaves, he hoped speaking to them wouldn't get them into any trouble as he stood and approached the woman.

"You look as though you could use some help," he said in a friendly tone.

She bowed her head and he sensed momentary hesitancy before she replied. "We need to get this pod into town. It's a bit of a walk, but if you could hold on to one side and help us keep the pod stable, it would be a great help."

"I have to return to town anyhow."

"Thank you so much …" She paused, prompting him to give a name.

"Qui-Gon … Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I'm Shmi Skywalker, and this is my son, Anakin."

"Pleased to meet you," the boy chimed in as the three took their places and began to move towards town.

Qui-Gon held on to his side of the load, pushing against it, cautiously using the Force to steady the vessel when it moved too erratically. No matter how slight, each surge in the Force was followed by an inquisitive glance from the boy.

"You look like you took quite a tumble," Qui-Gon posed.

"Didn't you see the race?" Anakin dropped his head, sulking. "I crashed."

"Well, then it's fortunate you are okay. These pods are very fast …"

"Did you know that I'm the only human that can pod race?" Anakin interrupted eagerly.

"It must take some reflexes for that." Qui-Gon glanced at Shmi. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew he had to proceed carefully, and sensed he would have that opportunity in time.

They continued on to their destination, finally stopping at one of the junk stores Qui-Gon had seen on his way into town. Behind the store, Shmi unhitched the eopies and led them away while Anakin guided the pod to the ground. One by one, Anakin removed the cylinders before emerging from the other side, grimacing as he held his hand.

"Are you okay?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I just cut my hand."

Qui-Gon dropped to a knee and took Anakin's hand in his. "Here let me look at it." He pulled a cloth out of the pack slung over his should and pressed it over the cut, applying pressure until the bleeding seemed to stop. "You should get some bacta on that when you get home."

Anakin nodded as Shmi walked up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Qui-Gon stood, wrapping the cloth up and dropping it back into his pack. "I should be on my way," he said.

"Thank you once again for your help," Shmi said.

Qui-Gon left, stopping in the street outside to study his surroundings. He wanted to be able to find the small shop again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Jun Windu sat at a terminal closing up records from the day's work when Qui-Gon burst into the lab, closing the distance between them in two long-legged steps.

"Qui-Gon?" His clothes were ruffled and dingy, his wind-tangled hair coated in dust. "What happened?"

"Oh." He looked down as though noticing his appearance for the first time. "The wind is picking up out there. The locals in town say that a storm is coming."

"They are frequent on this world."

He opened up his bag, reaching in to pull out a cloth. She watched as he carefully unwrapped it as though about to show her an exotic or rare treasure. Instead, it was spotted with what she recognized as dried blood.

"Can you get a midiclorian count from this sort of sample?" he asked hopefully, the earnestness of the request piquing her curiosity.

She let out a light chuckle, taking the cloth from his hands and carrying it to a lab bench. Scraping a bit of the sample away, she mixed it with a solvent and placed it into one of the pieces of equipment sitting in front of her. As she read the terminal, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Is this some sort of joke, Qui-Gon?"

"Why?" he asked, making his way over to stand beside her.

"I've never seen a midiclorian count this high before from any Jedi I've tested," she said. "Not even Master Yoda. She locked eyes with him. "Where did you get this blood sample?"

"I met a slave boy in town." He ran his hands through his hair. "The Force led me there," he trailed off.

"Qui-Gon?"

"I have to speak to the elders." He turned and hurried away, offering no thanks or farewell, leaving the master healer to wonder about her friend's strange behavior.

* * *

"So if I understand you correctly, you are proposing the purchase of two slaves?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon was still jubilant with childlike giddiness as he sat in front of the holographic images of the council of elders. Knowing the range of locations and busy schedule of its members, the fact that they were able to assemble in their entirety with such short notice was further confirmation to Qui-Gon that this moment was ordained by the Force.

"The Order easily has the funds I believe I would need. It would not be a burden. And it is clear I cannot take the boy away from his mother."

"A question of funding this is not, Qui-Gon," Yoda interjected. "A final decision on purchasing slaves to bring into the Order, this Council has not made. Consider it unwise many do."

"Yet, we have done it before with Aayla."

"Those were unique circumstances," Mace said, answering the challenge. "She was rescued; not purchased, and it has required a tremendous amount of adjustment for her to fit into the Order. We were not certain for some time that she truly wanted to be a Jedi, or if she did so out of obligation to us for rescuing her."

"And I would argue that these circumstances are every bit as extraordinary." Qui-Gon rose from his seat, unable to contain his frustration. "Even if I did not believe with every fiber of my being that this is who the Force sent me to find – the Chosen One, it would be madness to risk the Sith finding one so strong in the Force."

After a few moments of silence, Corrar Tachi spoke. "Though Qui-Gon and I have shared similar opinions on this in the past, I do not believe we should make a hasty decision."

"Meditate on this more we all should then reconvene we will," Yoda said with certainty.

Qui-Gon directed his attention back to the circle of Jedi masters. "If no one is opposed, I will stay here until a decision is reached to watch over the boy and learn more."

"Agreed," Yoda said.

* * *

The Coruscant skyline was elaborately attired for evening again in its usual spectacle of lights; a sight Obi-Wan was growing too accustomed to seeing through office windows. He had pulled many late nights on staff under Senator Kitab, but nowhere near the hours he was investing into the Oversight Committee. He only wished he had more fruit to show for his labor. Investigations had yielded one dead end after another, everything appearing pristine and without flaw on the surface, when he knew something was wrong. Then there was the matter of Palpatine, another reason he was sitting in Kitab's office. There was great pressure from the chairman to give a go ahead for the Trade Federation to implement its armies, a decision to which Obi-Wan had little comfort in lending his support.

He leaned his head back in the chair, his eyes drawn to the collection of ghostly holos lining the shelves of the elder senator's office. It hadn't taken but a few months in office for Obi-Wan to understand completely why Kitab kept the holos. Day after day fighting in the venue of the Senate Arena, so far removed from Aksu, it was easy to get lost in the game of making alliances and staying one step ahead, and forget that the position was a matter of duty and service. It was something he had never seen Olin Kitab forget or waiver in, and it was one reason that Obi-Wan valued his wisdom and judgment. Few individuals outside the Jedi Order held that honor.

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry to be late." The large, sturdy man moved to sit behind his desk. "Trust me. You didn't miss much with that budget meeting."

"That might be the only perk of being on this committee."

"I am enjoying getting the opportunity to work with Byram more. He is a great addition to our team."

"I'm glad," Obi-Wan said, barely acknowledging the remark. His mind was swirling with questions, but he was bound by his agreement with the Oversight Committee to not discuss their dealings outside its members.

Kitab reached behind his desk and pulled out one of his prized bottles of brandy and two glasses. "Palpatine is wearing on you."

"He's only half my problem."

"Then the Trade Federation would be the other half." Kitab chuckled. "Palpatine was in my office two days ago and … you were the topic of conversation. He was commending you on your determination and ability to stand your ground … which really means you're getting under his skin."

"I can't speak about the committee," Obi-Wan began hesitantly.

"But, you've come to me for advice," he said, completing the sentence. "In fact, I would wager a hefty sum that you are sitting there trying to figure out how much you can tell me and still be skirting the rules." He raised his eyebrows, and a wide grin split his face. "It's damn fortunate for you that some of your other colleagues are not so honor driven, so rumors abound." Kitab took a sip of his drink. "I suggest you stop withholding your approval …"

"Senator … there is something wrong. I haven't found the evidence, but all is not as it seems."

"I know. I had a similar discussion with Adi earlier today." He shifted in his chair. "Part of being a good politician is knowing when you have lost a battle … knowing when to give up ground so that you can regroup and mount a better offensive."

"I'm listening," Obi-Wan said, taking the first sip of his drink.

"Tell me what you have lost in giving your approval. The Committee says that the Trade Federation may begin to use this army because it meets certain conditions. So they put the units into service." He shrugged large shoulders. "If there is something wrong, it will come out in time, sometimes more quickly than you may think. I'm not telling you to forget about it. Still keep watch, but you will be there at the right time and place."

Time and place seemed to be a common theme in his life lately, and Kitab's words reminded him that something was coming – the storm on the horizon. As much as he wanted to dig in stubbornly and fight it out to the bitter end, his master's lectures on patience also came to mind.

"If you ask me, you need a break," Kitab said.

"I'll try to free up some time."

"You need to get out of the office for a little while." Kitab leaned back in his chair. "Do you like opera?"

"Sir?"

"I have a box reserved for this week's end. The company is from Alderaan., and it should be a real treat. Your fiancée is coming back into town. I could invite Byram and his wife. The box is private, so we could keep the _problems_ out." He flashed another one of his trademark wide grins. "Think about it and let me know."

* * *

Qui-Gon stood across the street from the small junk store, concealing himself physically beneath a cloak in the same way he shielded his presence through the Force. It was a position he had frequented for the better part of a week as he waited for his fellow elders to come to some sort of decision. There had been no threat from the Sith, at least none that he had sensed as he watched over the boy and his mother.

He had spoken to the Toydarian named Watto on two separate occasions after the boy and his mother left the shop for the evening. The pudgy blue alien had seemed impervious to any sort of Force suggestion, so he was at the mercy of usual forms of bartering and negotiation. It wasn't the first time in this journey he had wished Obi-Wan was here. Still, he had put the formation of a nearly 'fair' deal in motion. Now he just had to fulfill the conditions the elders had placed on their approval.

He wasn't sure if he agreed with the collective wisdom of the elders in this instance. Explaining everything to the boy's mother and leaving the choice to her seemed risky. What if she were to say no? They couldn't afford to leave the boy vulnerable to the Sith. He only hoped he could make her see that her son would soon be in great danger if she did not go.

Pushing back his hood, he pulled the small piece of machinery from beneath his cloak and held it close to him. He wasn't really sure what it did, but it fit the criteria. It was broken and needed someone to fix it. Crossing the street, he set foot into the shop, smiling when he saw the boy, Anakin, look up from where he was sitting.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the boy asked.

"Yes, this piece of equipment is in need of repairs. I would rather go to someone I know."

He set the device down on the counter and Anakin hurried over. The boy began right away, prying the panel off of the side to peruse the tangle of wires and circuits. "This shop is mostly for ships, and pods, and speeders, but I think I can fix this."

He left the counter and returned with a few tools and began to work diligently. "So, are you a medic or something?"

"Why do you ask?" he asked, flinching when he realized he sounded defensive.

"Well, this is a medical device."

"Oh … no," Qui-Gon said, flashing a crooked smile. "I'm traveling with a medical team, but I'm … a teacher."

"What do you teach?"

"History … at a university on Coruscant."

The boy looked up abruptly, stopping his work. "You live on Coruscant?"

"Yes, I do."

"I've never met anyone from Coruscant." He set the tools down, studying Qui-Gon with wide-eyed wonder. "Is it true the whole city is a planet?"

"It is …"

"Oh, it's you." Qui-Gon turned at the sound of the Toydarian's voice, hoping the snouted creature wouldn't stay too long. He was hoping to learn more about Anakin.

"Yes. I need a small repair."

"Then this is the place to come, yes." Watto flapped over to the window, glancing back towards the boy to inquire about his progress in Huttese.

"I'm almost done," Anakin said.

"Good. The boy is good at fixing things, eh. I would talk more, but I need to close the shop. There is a sandstorm coming. I would get back to your ship if I were you."

While Anakin finished the repairs, Qui-Gon settled the price with the Toydarian. Accepting the piece of machinery back, he left the shop and began to hurry down the road as high winds whipped at his cloak and hair.

"Where is your ship at?"

Qui-Gon stopped and turned, waiting as Anakin ran to join him.

"It's on the outskirts of town," he said, raising his voice to be heard over the loud gusts.

"You'll never make it in time. It's coming too fast and sandstorms are very, very dangerous."

"Can you direct me to an inn where I can wait the storm out then?"

"You can come home with me."

"Anakin … it wouldn't be proper for me to impose. I barely know you and your mother …"

"It's okay," the boy said. "I'm supposed to do this."

"What do you mean?" Qui-Gon said, following Anakin as he began to walk away.

"You know … you're like me … so you know what it's like to just know when you are supposed to do something.

Qui-Gon dipped his head down to avoid stinging granules of sand before glancing back in the direction of the winds. On the horizon he could see the storm approaching and it looked as though he had few options. "Okay, Anakin. Lead the way."

He hurriedly followed the boy down the street, noticing the wind continuing to pick up as they went. They turned down an alley and climbed the stairs to a small hovel, crammed in together with other homes. Anakin pushed the door open.

"I'm home, Mom," he called out.

"I'm glad, Ani," came a voice from somewhere in the small residence. "I heard the winds picking up and was worried you …" Shmi appeared from the kitchen, pausing abruptly when she saw Qui-Gon.

"I brought a guest." Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "You remember Mister Jinn, don't you?"

"My ship is quite far away and your son was kind enough to offer me shelter," Qui-Gon explained. He could feel heat seeping into his cheeks, knowing the whole situation seemed very improper. "But, I should go."

"Awww." Both adults turned their heads towards Anakin. "But, I wanted to hear more about Coruscant," Anakin protested as he began to make an appeal to his mother. "Did you know that's where he is from? Please, Mom, can he stay?"

The woman paused for a moment, making Qui-Gon feel as though he was some stray animal brought home, whose fate rested in her hands. "The inns are all probably filled up by now," she said softly. "You can stay until morning."

"Thank you."

* * *

It was different meeting a private ship rather than a transport. There were no crowds to muddle through or loud commotions. It was just him waiting on the landing pad. He glanced back over his shoulder at the two overly serious armed escorts, waiting to defend him at any sign of trouble, and realized that he had actually missed Garen's levity and sarcasm, not that he would ever admit it.

And, if he was honest with himself, Garen wasn't the only one he had missed. He was actually happy that Siri was returning and that he would no longer be in the apartment alone. It was good to know there would be another f_riend_ nearby.

He approached the transport after it settled to the ground. Siri was the first to disembark. They exchanged only a casual embrace, knowing they were much less likely to be the subject of observers in the more private setting. "Welcome home," he said, surprised by the warmness of his own words.

"Thanks." Her face scrunched into an odd expression. "You look awful. What have they been doing to you while I was away?"

"You know. I gave you a proper greeting," he protested.

"And I thanked you for it."

As much as he wanted to continue with his point, his attention turned to Corrar Tachi who was now at the bottom of the ramp.

"Councilor Tachi." He addressed the Jedi master with hesitancy, extending his hand in greeting.

"It's good to finally be on Coruscant with you, Obi-Wan," Corrar said, taking the hand offered.

Garen joined the trio as they started towards the waiting speeders.

"I have arranged to have your things unloaded and brought to my … our apartment." It felt odd to say and drew a scrutinizing glance from Master Tachi.

"That's fine," Siri said, seemingly oblivious to her father's expressions. "I've had more shipped, but it won't arrive for a few more days."

They traveled back to the apartment where Siri, clearly exhausted, quickly retired to her room, leaving her father and Obi-Wan in an awkward silence.

"I should get some rest as well," Corrar said, stopping down by one of his bags. "I need to meet with Cin first thing in the morning." He reached inside his bag and rummaged around, stopping to briefly look up at Obi-Wan. "And you look like you could use some sleep." He pulled a datachip from his bag and handed it to Obi-Wan. "But you might want to look at this first."

"What is it?"

"A message." Corrar stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder. "Qui-Gon regrets he hasn't been able to make frequent transmissions as he had hoped, but he wanted me to relay this to you."

Obi-Wan accepted the chip, holding it almost reverently as Corrar left him alone. Contact with his master had been limited, the elders feeling that too much contact with Coruscant was risky. The thought of a message was encouraging, and he found himself wondering what words his mentor had for him as he started towards his office.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Obi-Wan sat alone in the small office in his apartment. He had played back the message from Qui-Gon several times, trying to take in enough of the much missed voice. It had been mostly filled with an account of his time away, and from what Obi-Wan could tell, his master must be greatly testing Jun Windu's patience. While the encouraging words and obvious fatherly affection his mentor had for him was a balm, soothing his weariness, there were a couple of parts of the message that had grabbed his attention and now consumed his thoughts.

_Master Yoda has told me of your continued visions. I regret that I cannot be there to guide you through this time. You must not allow yourself to be consumed with worry about me or a future that may not come to pass. Instead focus on the task you have at hand, which I understand is incredibly challenging._

Obi-Wan wondered if his master would ever take the visions and their threat seriously, and Master Drallig's admonishment to let go of Qui-Gon still weighed heavily on his mind.

_I have found him, Obi-Wan. I have found the Chosen One. He is a boy. _

Obi-Wan couldn't help but remember the small boy whose hand held his in his vision. At least he hoped this meant Qui-Gon would return soon.

"You're still up." Siri stood in the doorway, her hands crossed in front of her chest, gently tapping her foot on the floor. "You need some rest."

"I was just …"

"Should I put you under a sleep suggestion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A sarcastic retort stopped at his lips as he realized the threat was made in genuine concern. "I'm going … I'm going," he said, raising his hands in surrender.

He placed the chip in his desk drawer under her watchful eye before starting for his room. She stopped him with a hand to his arm. "Seriously," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said, offering a shy smile as he left her standing in the hall. Although he had spoken with Siri regularly during her time away, he realized it was good to have her presence near again.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shmi could hear the continued lively chatter as she washed the last of the dishes. Throughout the meal, her guest had entertained her son with stories of Coruscant and other places in the galaxy where he had opportunity to travel. She was used to Anakin being friendly, often engaging pilots in similar tales of far off places, but it was different with Qui-Gon Jinn. There was an immediate connection between the two, almost as though they had always been meant to meet. In ways she couldn't understand, she felt that Anakin knew this. She took a deep breath, trying to calm some of the anxiety that gripped an innermost place within her – that place where her hopes for her son's future, concerns for his safety and well-being, and absolute love for the child she had carried and brought into the universe dwelled. Watto had mentioned that a stranger was negotiating to buy them. She could only assume it was her guest.

"You can trust him, Mom."

She turned at the voice that had been her world for the past nine years. Small arms didn't hesitate to wrap around her in a heartfelt embrace. How was it that he always seemed to know her troubles?

"It's time for you to get on to bed."

"But Mom …"

"You have to be at the shop very early tomorrow. Watto will want to make up for having to close early today."

"Yes, Mom."

"You'll sleep in my room tonight. Mister Jinn will take your room." She was surprised by a burst of giggles from her son. "What's wrong, Ani?"

"I think my bed will be too short."

"I'm sure he'll make do." She pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Now, off to bed."

She watched as he disappeared back into the sitting room, and she heard an enthusiastic, "Goodnight, Mister Jinn."

"Goodnight, Anakin."

Moments passed in silence and she soon found herself finished with cleaning up the kitchen with no excuse to further keep her from speaking to her guest. With a deep sigh, she laid her dish towel on the counter and slowly made her way to the other room. Qui-Gon sat on a shabby armchair, his eyes closed and face relaxed. He looked as though he was sleeping, and she started to slip away quietly so she wouldn't disturb him.

"You have nothing to fear from me." The words caused her breath to catch. Only Anakin could read her emotions like that, something that had served her well in her life as a slave. "I mean you and your son no harm."

"Watto says that you are planning to purchase us."

"Yes, but it's not what you …"

"It's because of Anakin, isn't it?" She ducked her head, keeping it low as she quickly took a seat on the sofa across from him. It was wrong for a slave to question, but she needed to know why he seemed so fascinated with her son.

"Your son is special," he said softly. "He has powers. He sees things differently than you do."

"Yes," she whispered, fully aware she was divulging her greatest secret. She had always worried someone would find out and try to capitalize on Anakin, or worse, be scared of him.

"Can I ask about his father?"

"There was no father ... I carried him, I gave birth to him ... I can't explain what happened." He didn't seem flustered or surprised by the information. Feeling a little braver, she finally lifted her head. "What are your intentions for us?"

"Nearly a thousand years ago, there was a noble Order called the Jedi …"

"Jedi – the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy," she murmured, a slight smile playing across her lips. "My grandmother used to tell me stories when I was just a girl. They were stories of great adventure that had Jedi, warrior wizards of sorts that called on a powerful magic … called …"

"The Force."

"Yes." She smiled again, looking toward the room where her son slept. "I've passed the stories onto Anakin, and he believes they are true. He's even had dreams where he was one of these Jedi."

She expected laughter, the kind that came when appreciating the wild and brilliant imagination of a child, but none came. She looked back toward her guest and was met with deep cerulean eyes filled with seriousness.

"They are not merely legends." Shmi let out a gasp as a cup sitting on the table next to her lifted from the surface and glided across the room to Qui-Gon's hand. "Jedi still exist. I would like you to offer you and your son freedom, and I would like to see him trained in the Jedi ways."

"Why Anakin?"

"We have a prophecy about a Chosen One who will come in a time of great darkness and trouble."

"And you think this is my son?"

"It would take a long time to explain, but it will suffice to say, 'yes' for now."

"You said that this 'chosen one' would come in a time of great darkness or trouble," she said hesitantly, wrapping her arms around her body. "Is Anakin in danger?"

She saw Qui-Gon take a deep breath. "The Jedi have an ancient enemy – the Sith." She nodded her head, shivering slightly as she recognized the name and the great atrocities from the stories she heard as a child. "I believe they are also looking for the Chosen One." Her eyes stung. She bowed her head, trying to hold her tears back. A hand on top of hers startled her. Qui-Gon moved to sit beside her.

"I know this is hard to hear," he said. "I too have a son. He is now grown, but I would still not hesitate to give my own life to protect him." He squeezed her hand gently. "I want to take you both somewhere where you will be safe and cared for - somewhere where Anakin will be trained to use his abilities. But that choice must be yours. Please take as much time as you need. I will stay on Tatooine until you decide."

"And if I choose to stay?"

"I will not force you to go against your will, and I will still see that your freedom is secured." An expression of concern passed across his face. "I or someone from my order would likely stay nearby to watch over you, but your leaving is the only way I can guarantee Anakin's immediate safety."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA

The sound of rising tones and lofty notes filled his ears as music soared through the grand opera house. It was every bit of what Kitab had promised, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that his companion seemed captured by the spectacular performance. A content smile played across soft, beautiful features and Siri's blue eyes twinkled as the light glinted off of them. He draped his hand over hers, certain for the first time he would be allowed to keep it there despite the gesture. It fit the moment.

Obi-Wan looked straight across at the empty balcony on the other side of the auditorium. Palpatine had left soon after the performance began, and though he had promised himself he would try to relax, the senator's early absence bothered him. Or perhaps it was the foreboding warning of something to come that seemed to creep into the Force with every moment. The occasional glance Byram directed toward him and the tightening of the slender fist beneath his hand showed that he was not alone in his unease.

"You sense it too?" Siri leaned over, whispering softly.

"Yes."

A chiming sound pierced a moment of silence just before a soloist stepped forward to sing. Looking for its source, he saw Adi Gallia fumbling for her comlink, ducking her head in embarrassment as she quickly exited the box. Heaviness and a bit of nervousness hung in Obi-Wan's chest as he heard one comlink after another chime across the theater. He watched Senator Organa, Senator Taa, and other members of the Oversight Committee each leave their seats, and pulled out his comlink, already standing to leave as it began to chime. When he reached the corridor, Adi was already gone so he walked to a nearby window and paused to read the message. The simple request of an emergency meeting combined with the fact that Chancellor Valorum had called it didn't do much for his apprehension.

"Is everything okay?" Siri stepped into the corridor, shadows causing the blues of her dress to shimmer.

"An emergency meeting has been called. I'm sorry, but I have to go." He draped an arm around her back, pulling her closer to his side as would be natural for the lovers gazing out the window together. Leaning toward her ear, he spoke softly. "I know you sense that something is happening, and I sense this meeting is connected. Tell your father that I might need to contact the elders when I return."

She nodded her head. "Be careful."

"I will."

He waited, watching her as she returned to the box.

"She is a vision."

The familiar voice of Xanatos Marojni sent a surge of alarm down Obi-Wan's spine. He turned to see the Telosian senator standing behind him, dressed in nearly regal splendor in rich, dark cloaks. "I believe I warned you to stay away from her."

"And … I have done just that. I haven't even offered her congratulations on your engagement."

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked in flat, serious tones.

"I received a call – same as you, and when I saw you in the corridor, I thought I might accompany you to the Senate arena – perhaps speculate on the purpose of this meeting."

"You thought wrong," Obi-Wan said, starting down the corridor. He stopped abruptly at a strong grip on his elbow.

"Did I offend you in another life, Senator Kenobi?"

"Pardon?"

"You have been nothing but defensive and standoffish towards me since this committee began. I've barely been able to work with you," he snapped.

"I would have thought the reasons behind that would be obvious."

"I'm surprised someone such as yourself would hold such a grudge. I had a little too much to drink that evening, and I do sincerely apologize for my behavior. Believe me, it was embarrassing to me as well." He paused as though waiting for a word of forgiveness.

"I will accept your apology, but it doesn't mean I trust you, Senator Marojni. And I'd still like you to stay away from my fiancée."

"If it must be that way," Xanatos said with the corners of his eyes narrowing as though he was trying to look for something deep within the man standing before him. His features spread into a thin smile. "Come, Chancellor Valorum summons us … and we don't want to keep him waiting."

Xanatos turned on his heels, his cloak billowing behind him in a swirl of black. The simple action seemed to steal the breath away from Obi-Wan. He fell into step behind the dark figure, the memory of silky words spoken to the horned demon of his nightmares surfacing in his mind.

"_Come, Master Sidious summons us … and we don't want to keep him waiting."_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

As soon as Obi-Wan reached the chambers where the Oversight Committee met, he quickly began to look for Senators Organa and Gallia, and any excuse to break away from his unwelcome companion. Senator Marojni's presence on the trip to the Senate Arena had made it impossible for him to share and discuss any of his concerns with Garen. The Force was strangely silent concerning the Telosian senator, other than telling Obi-Wan that his mind was shielded. He was concerned probing further would give up valuable information about his own capabilities if the senator was, in fact, the Sith he had seen in the Temple. He sat down next to Adi, relieved when Senator Marojni broke away and took a seat next to Senator Taa.

"Do you know what this is about?" he whispered to Adi.

"The entire Oversight Committee has been called, but that's all I know. I saw Palpatine leave the Opera and Valorum followed soon after. Something is wrong."

There was no question something was wrong. That "something" was as yet undefined, but was rapidly gaining momentum in the Force. Obi-Wan looked around the room at his fellow senators, all obviously pulled from various evening events judging from the formality of their attire. It was suspicious that he did not see Senator Dodd of Neimoidia among those in attendance.

"Senators … I am sorry to have pulled you away from your evening, especially considering all the effort this Committee has invested in the resolution the Senate voted on a few days ago." Valorum paused, giving a brief glance to Palpatine, who stood to his right. "While you certainly deserve rest, I am afraid that I have received grave news that will affect the Republic and our dealings with the Trade Federation. I will turn it over to Senator Palpatine of Naboo."

Palpatine stood before the small body, his face forlorn and tired, making him look older than usual. "My home world's Queen Amidala sent a transmission earlier informing that the Trade Federation has set up a blockade of Naboo, and are calling for a new treaty to be signed."

"That's impossible," Senator Marojni interrupted. "They don't have the units necessary to blockade an entire planet. We saw to that."

"Apparently they do," Palpatine bit back immediately. "I assure you, our planet is quite blockaded."

"I know that when I bring this to the attention of the Senate as a whole, it will launch us into endless debate," Valorum continued. "I see this situation as still falling under the mandate of this committee and look to your wisdom in finding a solution to this crisis."

The plea was not surprising to Obi-Wan. Since the attempt on his life and the massacre on Eriadu, Valorum had seen a waning in his support in the Senate. There had been whispers of replacing him. The last thing he needed was a long, draining conflict.

"We should contact the Diplomatic Corp immediately," Bail Organa said. "This is a trade dispute and should be handled as such."

"It will take them too long to get up to date on the situation," Adi Gallia said. "It would also require Senate approval to dispatch a diplomat, and I am sure the people of Naboo would prefer a more prompt solution."

"I can go." The words slipped from Obi-Wan's mouth, prompted by the Force, before he could stop to evaluate what he had just volunteered to do." He shifted uncomfortably, realizing all eyes were on him.

"And what makes you think you're qualified?" Senator Marojni sneered as Taa nodded his bulbous head in agreement.

"No, it's actually a brilliant idea," Senator Organa said, standing to address his fellow senators. "I worked with Senator Kenobi while he was a part of the Diplomatic Corp. He's a gifted negotiator and is already well acquainted with the situation. I also believe the Trade Federation would be more likely to listen to a Senator over a random diplomat assigned to the case."

"He has a vested interest in Mid-Rim matters. Can we assure that he will be unbiased?" Senator Taa asked.

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote," Bail suggested.

"I suggest we make it an immediate vote," Obi-Wan said. "If I am permitted to go I have a lot of preparation and little time."

"Then we vote, here and now," Valorum said.

* * *

"Give up Corrar."

"I have never been good at admitting defeat, Cin. You are also fighting with an unfamiliar weapon which means I might have a chance this time." Corrar parried the strike, turning in time to meet the second blade that slashed towards his legs.

"I am finding it is a fierce weapon – designed to kill, not defend."

"It is the one from Obi-Wan's visions?"

"Yes," Cin said softly. "I only wish I could get him to reflect on his visions long enough to see the fight he experienced … to see what went wrong. I can only approximate how a Sith would fight from technique I have studied."

Corrar made his next strike, bumping Cin's arm with his blade. "I shouldn't have gotten that by you, Cin. You are distracted."

"The Force is agitated."

"I sense it too."

Cin rotated the weapon around to slash at Corrar's feet again. Corrar jumped the blade, preparing to parry the second blade as it came by. At the last moment, he changed his mind, striking instead at the center of the weapon instead of the blade. Cin stood, arms stretched out in front of him, the hilt of the dual blade weapon beginning to melt under the heat of Corrar's blade.

"That's it," Cin whispered, lowering his weapon as he retracted the two blades.

"That's what?"

Cin held the melted hilt for him to see. "If your saber had not been on a training setting, it would have severed this weapon in half."

"The wielder would be on equal footing – one blade against one blade."

"Precisely."

The sound of multiple sets of fast-paced footsteps on the stairs drew their attention. Siri approached with Byram and Auren. Corrar could see at once that his daughter was troubled.

"Was the opera that bad?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan was called out early. It appears there is some sort of emergency. He mentioned perhaps needing to speak to the elders, but that was all. We stayed because we assumed it would look odd if we left soon after he did."

They heard more footsteps as Obi-Wan made his way up the stairs with Garen trailing on his heels.

"Is everything okay?" Byram asked.

"There is a situation," Obi-Wan said, sighing deeply at the understatement. "I will be leaving tomorrow to mediate a trade dispute on Naboo."

"You are negotiating?"

"I volunteered."

"I will start packing," Byram said.

"No." Obi-Wan rubbed at his chin. "I need you here, maintaining close communication in case I get any interference on this end." He turned to Garen. "I suppose you already know I am going to ask you to make sure the ship is ready to go. And, I would rather limit the size of my security detail."

"How small?" Garen asked skeptically.

"Just you." Obi-Wan added a smile, certain the request would draw a reaction.

"That's very unwise."

"I don't want to go in appearing to be a threat. The Trade Federation are cowards as it is. The negotiations should be quick once they realize the Senate is not going to support this action."

"Very well."

"Byram, I know it's late, but I need some help pulling up information. I have dealt with the Neimoidians and understand them, but I know very little of Naboo. If their queen is anywhere near as headstrong as the senator that represents her, I will need all the information I can get."

"I will start right away."

He last turned to address the two Jedi masters standing in the room.

"I wish you had chosen to ask for guidance before making this decision," Corrar said.

"I realize that it might seem hasty, but I think my master would be proud. I answered at the prompting of the Force." He ran a hand through his hair. "I will admit that now that I've had time to consider it more, I am less certain. There is something out there, elusive, in the Force that is making me uneasy. But I still think I am supposed to be there."

"We should at least inform the elders of this decision and any other pertinent information."

"There is another thing." Obi-Wan bowed his head and let out a sigh. "I have nothing more to go on than a feeling that it was his voice I heard when I saw the two Sith in the Temple … but I need you to watch out for Senator Marojni. He still seems to be too interested in me … and Siri."

"We will keep look out," Corrar said, gathering his daughter almost protectively near him. "You concentrate on keeping yourself safe."

* * *

"I told you Kenobi was going to be trouble!"

Xanatos stormed into the cavernous main room beneath an abandoned warehouse that served as a meeting and training place for the Sith Lord and his two apprentices, hair and cloak flowing behind him as he approached the shrouded figure that stood serenely in the middle of the room. The response was instantaneous; the smell of charged ozone in the air the only warning before a stream of crackling lightning propelled him against the wall, holding him there as current surged through his body.

"How dare you address me, your master, with such contempt and irreverence," the Sith Lord hissed before halting his attack.

Xanatos wrenched himself up off the ground, appearing to bow in submission as he surveyed the scorch marks on his clothing and the smell of burnt fabric and skin. The pain would be beyond excruciating for any human, but he pushed pass it. He was no normal human – he was a Sith. Pain was a teacher, a reminder not to fail again, a reminder to not be weak. And with the vicious attack, the master had added a powerful weapon to his apprentice's arsenal – anger.

He looked up, his master's condescending sneer clearly expecting an apology, and drew on the stormclouds of darkness, thicker in this place than any other on Coruscant. The darkness delighted in the rage offered to it and whispered of great reward. Xanatos thrust out his hand, lightning springing from his fingertips. Sidious defended, engaging his apprentice in the battle for dominance They continued to pour out Darkside energy, arms trembling as both howled in rage until Sidious slowly overtook his apprentice, once again sending him careening into a wall.

Xanatos dragged himself to his feet in an instant, steadying himself against the residual resonance of current through his body. He heard the igniting of a saber and then Sidious sprang at him with grace and agility that did not match his age.

Xanatos met the first strike with great force, knocking Sidious backwards to the ground. Lunging forward, he brought his saber down forcefully, pushing his master's crimson blade down until the glow lit up his face. Straining against Xanatos' strength, the Sith lord reached a hand to the side, calling on the Force to dislodge a decrepit piece of machinery from the wall, forcing Xanatos to give up his advantage to avoid being hit.

The two combatants paused to gather themselves, circling like two desperate predators. Lessons were always a matter of life and death for a Sith. Xanatos knew well that should he ever gain an advantage over his master in training, hesitating to kill him would be a deadly mistake. But this was different. By attacking his master, Xanatos had stepped over a boundary and was fighting on unfamiliar territory.

They continued to move around the room, each strike a brutal attempt to take the other's life. Xanatos slashed down diagonally, seeing smoke as the blade cut through the edge of his master's hood and sleeve. The Sith lord seemed unaffected, pushing the younger Sith back with renewed vengeance and powerful blows, finally knocking the weapon from his apprentice's hands. Xanatos stretched out his hand to call his weapon back, leaving himself vulnerable to a powerful Force push that crumpled him one last time into the wall. He pulled himself to his knees this time, breathing heavily as he lifted his chin to meet his master's eyes and face the crimson blade held at his throat. He held Sidious' gaze, not willing to grovel or beg for his life. That was weakness. In another act of defiance, he stretched his neck out further as though daring the Sith Lord to strike him down. A brief flicker of light and the blade was at his shoulder, pressing against his flesh. Xanatos bit down hard to show no reaction as the blade burnt deeply into his skin before flickering out of existence.

"You are such a remarkable creature, Acutus." A hand rested gently, almost tenderly on his shoulder. Cold pain seeped through his arm, something he recognized from years of training as healing. "I sense no fear in you, but pride and arrogance are your weaknesses. You still have much to learn about patience, my apprentice. It is not yet your time to be the master."

Xanatos bowed his head, realizing with those words that he had been allowed to live, but that it would come with a greater expectation of loyalty.

"I regret that it is necessary to remind you of your place yet again." A cold hand cradled his chin, lifting his eyes up to make contact with his master's. "But as a token for this new vow of loyalty, I want to grant your wish … I agree … it is time we saw an end to Kenobi."

"Thank you, my master," Xanatos said humbly.

"Now come – we have much to do."

Xanatos stood slowly to his feet. He had further injuries, but it was understood he would tend to them later, alone. As Sidious turned, he noticed his master's blood-soaked sleeve for the first time. Carefully protecting his thoughts from the older Sith, he allowed a slight smile to slip across his lips. He had done something he was never capable of before. He had injured his master. Never before had he been offered a gift for his loyalty, which only meant one thing – Sidious now had reason to fear him.


	35. Chapter 35

So sorry that it has been so long between posts. I am a teacher and a couple of conferences and getting students ready for the AP Environmental Science exam has kept me busy.

**StrictlySomething**: I really do enjoy this AU world. I can't wait to bring Anakin into this universe and see how he fits in.

**Kaylen Cooper**: Thanks

**Not Paranoid Enough**: It has taken 34 chapters to set up for Naboo. It's going to be fun.

**Sweet Tsubak**i: I really want to update regularly. I end up updating in spurts as real life frees me up. Hopefully with summer upon us and me not having 200+ students to worry about, I will update more regularly.

**Chapter 35**

… _a planet with bright blue skies … a palace sat on the side of a cliff surrounded by the white foam of rushing waterfalls … pristine streets lined with marbled sculpture … a dark shadow descended._

… _twin suns set over a dry, barren wasteland as a dusty haze filled the air._

… _a creature in black shrugging the cowl that covered horns and adornments of red and black … he extended the hilt of a saber in front of him, arm stretched straight ahead, and a glowing crimson blade emerged from one side … then the other._

… _an expanse … criss-crossed with dimly lit walkways … two Jedi battled a Sith, gleaming emerald and azure blades striking in a frenzy against crimson. _

… _the demon's face was close enough to see rotting, yellowed teeth as it sneered … the air seemed tinged pink as though being viewed through a tinted lens … the creature did not attack … it held him with a piercing red gaze._

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, dull vibrations reminding him that he was on a ship in the middle of space. Going to the small fresher in his room, he splashed some water on his face. Up until the vision, it had been the most restful, complete night of sleep he had enjoyed in weeks and his body seemed resentful of the sudden waking. He sat down at his desk, trying to recall the rapid fire of impressions that had paraded through his mind. One stood out as he pulled up the background information Byram had collected on Naboo. He flipped through various images until he came to the picture of Theed palace, perched atop cliffs, surrounded by waterfalls, and remembered now why it had seemed so familiar.

* * *

Xanatos slowed his steps. There was discordance in the Force. Something was hidden – something was not as it appeared to be. He chanced a glance back into the jammed mass of beings crowding the busy street outside the lobby window, the two guards on either side of him tensing in alert.

"Sir?" one of them asked. "Did you see something?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, keeping his chuckle to himself. The two guards trailing him were nothing more than decorative. Anything that presented a real threat to his life would wipe them from their pathetic existence before they were even aware they were in danger. "I'm just a little jumpy."

The Sith peered out over the sea of bodies again, casting out into the Force, but sensed nothing other than the same disquiet that had pursued him for most the day. With a frustrated sigh, he disappeared into the lift, doors shutting tightly behind him.

Safely within the walls of his apartment, Xanatos took a deep breath. The two guards posted outside would not bother him for the rest of the evening, and he reveled in the quiet solitude of the one place he was truly alone, a sacred refuge not even tainted by his master's presence. After exchanging lush, elegant Senatorial robes for a pair of silken sleep pants, he poured himself a drink and started for his office. A quick survey of his appearance in a nearby mirror revealed a speckling of fresh burns and bruises joined in with those long faded, marring the ivory flesh of his chest and arms. Grimacing, he brushed his fingers across the scars that illustrated the story of his training and his ascent to Sith lord, bringing his hand to rest on his shoulder. Despite the healing energies employed, the deep burn would scar horribly. Sidious had made sure of that, leaving it as a reminder. At the thought, anger roiled in the pit of his belly, a captive animal within him thrashing to be free. Clenching his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut and crushed the now empty glass in his hand, devoting all of his rage to its destruction. He opened his eyes after a few moments, unfolding his fist to expose the bloodied remains of delicate crystal. The truth was that he had been foolish to lash out and was fortunate to still be alive - fortunate that he was still a necessary part of the plan. And it was that same plan, carefully crafted to rein him in and make him dependent on Sidious, which kept him a prisoner. That was the way it had to be for now. He was a Sith, and although his master doubted it, Acutus could be patient.

The Sith turned his thoughts to Kenobi's imminent arrival to Naboo, a smile stretching widely across his face as he returned to the fresher to wash his hand. The troublesome senator from Aksu would soon meet his fate, that is, if the Neimoidians didn't bungle what was asked of them. Though he had little faith in their competence, it didn't really concern him. If they failed, perhaps he would be sent to personally clean up the mess.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Corrar didn't have an answer he cared to give his daughter as he stepped through the front door of the apartment, shrugging off his heavy cloak.

"You completely cut off your side of our bond. I couldn't sense you at all, and you turned off your comlink."

The elder Jedi sighed wearily, remembering times throughout her childhood and adolescence when he had been unable to circumvent her obstinance. Siri never had been one to give up, and she now pinned him down with that stare that told him she was digging her heels in deep for a battle.

"I'm fine, Siri. I was on an errand as an elder, and it required secrecy."

Seriously doubting that answer would satiate her, he smiled warmly, and grasping her shoulders lightly, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She pulled away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. While his position as an elder often limited what he could say, Corrar had never been less than honest with his daughter and decided now was not the time to start. He heard footsteps, and glanced briefly at Cin, who was making his way down the stairs before once again facing the icy determination in his daughter's gaze.

"Master Drallig and I have been taking turns following Senator Marojni."

"Did you learn anything more, Corrar?" Cin asked, not giving Siri a chance to react.

"He had dinner at a restaurant near the Senate and then went directly back to his apartment."

"And he went straight to the Senate this morning," Cin said.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Siri asked, breaking back into the conversation.

"If he is one of the Sith Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan saw, perhaps he could lead us to others."

"Oh, that's great, Dad." Siri spat out, throwing up her hands. "What if he leads you right to his master and fellow apprentice … while you are alone? Do you really think you could defend yourself against three Sith?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "But, it doesn't matter now. He knew he was being followed today."

"He sensed you, even shielded?" Cin asked with concern.

"No, but he sensed enough. At the very least, he is Force sensitive and has some control over his abilities."

* * *

"Is it normal to make a diplomatic vessel wait this long to board?" Garen snapped out impatiently. "We've been holding for an hour."

Obi-Wan was calm, not responding, as he seemed to stare right through the large command ship looming in front of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Garen," he finally said.

"Thanks for being so encouraging," Garen bit back. "I didn't need to have you say that with the amount of agitation I feel in the Force."

"Then, should I tell you that I remember seeing the capital city of this planet before – in a vision."

"I would rather you didn't." Garen suddenly sat up straight, pushing his headset closer to one ear. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Finally, they are giving me approach vectors."

Obi-Wan resumed staring back towards the ship. He pulled his arms around his body, cupping his chin with his hand. "Proceed cautiously."

"They said they are sending an escort."

"An escort?" Obi-Wan nodded his head, biting down on his lip. "That is definitely not normal protocol."

The pair watched through the view panel as ten small gliders exited the command ship.

"Vultures," Obi-Wan whispered, shooting a concerned glance toward Garen. Disturbance choked the Force, warning surging like a giant wave as the small crafts neared. "Droid starfighters."

"That's just great - our _escort_ is assuming an attack formation." Garen reached around, obviously sensing the same warning, and pulled on his safety restraints. "Strap yourself in."

Obi-Wan complied, watching as Garen's hands twitched, clenching and unclenching at the helm. The Jedi's face was calm and composed; a picture of focus as the vultures grew larger, filling the view panel. With no warning Garen threw the ship into a dive a split second before their position was peppered with blaster fire. He circled close to the command ship, two vultures exploding as they slammed into the shields. As he pulled their ship away, hundreds of small fighters swarmed from three of the Trade Federation's vessels.

"In the future, please leave me out of your bad feelings and visions," Garen grumbled as he weaved around another ship, blaster fire raining down on them from above and behind. "We need to make a jump to hyperspace – quickly."

Their small craft rumbled, lights flickering on and off, and Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as he tried to ignore the sweat beading on his forehead. He opened his eyes again, and began to work diligently on getting coordinates, trying to ignore the bold, near-miraculous piloting that was keeping them alive. The ship pitched and jolted again, and a string of curses slipped from Garen's mouth.

"New plan," the pilot said, not missing a beat. "Find us somewhere to land on the planet."

Garen looped the ship up and around, heading back from open space before pushing the engines at top speed towards the planet, still spinning through streaks of deadly energy. The ship lurched and trembled as it careened toward the planet. Obi-Wan sat frozen for a moment, only vaguely aware of Garen's voice, as he was assaulted by a rushing multitude of memories. Garen sat at the helm, completely opened to the Force as though it were the ship's shields and could hold them together. He was not that unlike Qui-Gon as he had tamed another doomed craft to the ground years ago.

Obi-Wan finally took a deep breath, banishing every feeling, every anxiety, every fear to the Force, coming to terms with the fact that they were going to crash. Leaning forward, he began to search the navi-computer, rapidly suggesting landing options.

"Welcome back," Garen said, smiling.

The ship roared and bucked as it continued what was at best a controlled fall into the planet's atmosphere, several fighters breaking off their pursuit. The landscape of Naboo, even more beautiful than portrayed in pictures, came into focus.

"There's Theed," Obi-Wan said, the palace that haunted his dreams still a dot below. "We need to get as close as possible."

"I'll see what I can do," Garen grunted out. "But, in case you haven't noticed, we're crashing. Do you have any preferences on the number of pieces you want the ship to be in?"

"One," Obi-Wan said, both eyebrows rising as he smiled.

"You're taking this really well, considering how you feel about flying."

"Maybe that's the advantage of believing every ship you get in is going to crash. You aren't at all surprised when it happens." Obi-Wan took another deep, calming breath. "It is very clarifying in some ways to face one's fears."

"If we survive this, I might have to give marriage a try then."

They laughed at the joke, both needing a respite from the tension of the moment. Then both grew quiet, allowing Garen to fully concentrate on the task at hand. Obi-Wan slid his eyes shut, delving into the Force to help Garen steady and shield the shuddering transport as it rushed towards its destination. Had his father done the same to help his friend? The last thing he was aware of was the sharp jolt of the ship hitting the ground before there was darkness.

* * *

"He's going to kill you."

Siri chewed at her lip as she surveyed her and Auren's collective handiwork. It had taken the pair most of the morning and probably more paint than necessary to transform the pale beige walls of the apartment's sitting room. Pushing a blonde strand of hair from her paint-splattered forehead, Siri shot Auren a defiant glance.

"This room needed some signs of life … don't you agree?"

"Yes … it looked like a bachelor lived here," Auren admitted, obviously trying to keep a straight face. "But don't you think you should have asked?"

Siri shrugged her shoulders. "He probably won't even notice."

Auren looked around at the now blue-gray surroundings that framed the room. In the foyer sat curtains they had chosen the evening before and the two pieces of artwork Siri had found at a gallery on Aksu. While tasteful, they were bold and would most definitely change the look of the room. "Oh … I think he will notice."

"It's my home now." A mischievous smile spread across Siri's face as she imagined what Obi-Wan's reaction might be. She could picture his bewildered expression, him running a hand through his hair while he thought of how to diplomatically respond. "I should be able to make some changes if I want."

The sound of a baby crying automatically drew Auren's attention. She turned, her face creasing in concern as she started to walk towards the hallway. "That's odd. Kara usually naps longer."

"Maybe it's the strange room."

"Maybe … she seems afraid," Kara said before disappearing around the corner.

Siri started to follow, pausing as she heard a knock at the door. She made her way there, stopping at a nearby mirror to frown at her paint speckled hair and face. It wasn't her preferred appearance for entertaining guests, but she couldn't exactly leave them waiting outside. She could sense Senator Kitab, and a muted presence she recognized as Byram, the Force around them humming with urgency. The third standing outside was vaguely familiar, and she reached in her memory to place it. Coming up with nothing, she opened the door, surprised to see it was Senator Palpatine standing with the other two men.

"Gentlemen, what an unexpected surprise."

Senator Kitab's gaze shifted downward uncomfortably while the other two looked at her with unease etched across their faces. "Can we come in? We need to speak with you," Senator Kitab asked gently.

"Of course. We will have to sit in the dining room. I am sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting guests," she continued, filling in the uncomfortable tension as she led the way. Senator Kitab and Byram visiting would not be cause for concern, but the addition of the senator from Naboo lent some apprehension to the call.

As they all took a seat, Auren returned with her still whimpering daughter in her arms, her eyebrows lifting as she met her husband's eyes as though to ask what was wrong. It was Palpatine that began to speak.

"I'm afraid we have …"

The senator's words were abruptly cut off by a screeching howl from Kara, the simple sound of his voice seeming to elicit fear so biting it ricocheted through the Force, causing Auren to clutch the infant closer.

"What's wrong?" Byram asked, moving to his wife's side with obvious concern.

"I don't know. She woke from her nap as though she had a bad dream or something." Auren bounced her daughter, but even her whispered coos seemed to be unable to console the terror that gripped the child. "Let me take her home so you can talk in peace," Auren said finally.

"I'll check in on you before I leave." Byram leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before she left.

The small group could hear the still bellowing cries as they softened with distance, but none seemed to notice the suspicious gaze of the Naboo senator. His eyes narrowed as Auren, once beyond the door, instinctively reached out with the Force to soothe and comfort her frightened child.

"I am sorry for the disruption," Byram offered as he returned to his place next to Kitab.

"That is just the nature of young ones," Kitab said distantly.

The usually buoyant and lighthearted senator was strangely subdued and burdened; Siri could sense a jumbled stew of worry, frustration, and deep simmering anger.

"No need for apologies," Palpatine said, his words coated in a forced, grandfatherly sweetness. He paused for a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts before turning his complete attention to Siri. "As I was saying; I'm afraid we have grave news, my dear. We received word from the Trade Federation viceroy that Senator Kenobi's transport experienced difficulties on approach and has crashed on the planet's surface."

"What?!" The words leapt from her mouth before Siri could reflect on what she had just heard. "How?"

"We all have questions," he soothed in a way that caused Siri to doubt his genuineness. He was acting as a good politician should, his posture and tone betraying that his primary objective was to manage the situation. "We don't know much more than they have sent out search patrols … but, since they have received no distress calls, it is feared both Senator Kenobi and Chief Muln did not survive."

Siri wasn't sure how a bride-to-be would react to such news, but she knew how she as a friend felt, and it would have to do. "Am I the only one that thinks this sounds a bit suspicious?" she snapped out, pinning the three men down with a cold stare.

"Siri, I understand how upsetting this must be," Kitab said, moving to sit down by her. He took her hand, and she saw moisture in his eyes, the only physical evidence of the emotional war waged within. It was obvious to most close to the senator that he cared for his younger colleague, perhaps as an uncle would for a nephew. "You have my word that there will be an immediate and thorough investigation of this incident, and if I find any wrong-doing, I will throw the full power of my office behind seeing that justice is served." Siri believed him, and knew that Obi-Wan would truly be humbled by the elder senator's sentiment. "Right now," he continued, "we need to inform the Senate of the situation so that we can prod the body, as stubborn and lethargic as it is, into some sort of action."

"Speaking of the Senate, we should go," Palpatine interjected.

Kitab nodded, squeezing Siri's hand. "I won't give up on them."

"Thank you," she said, surprised at the softness and quivering in her own voice.

She saw them to the door, where Byram stopped. "I will be at the office after the session, Senator," he said to Kitab. "There are some matters I must attend to."

"Of course."

He waited until the two senators were safely away before turning to Siri. "Do you know where your father is?"

"He is with Master Drallig."

"I need to go speak with them. I am sure they will want to inform the elders." Byram shifted uncomfortably, dropping his gaze before speaking again. "Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." As a good friend of both those involved, it occurred to Siri that this must be difficult for him as well. "Should I worry about you?"

"I firmly believe they aren't dead," he said with a quirky smile. "In trouble – most definitely – we probably should have never let them off planet alone together."

The door closed behind Byram, and Siri returned to the sitting room to clean up the mess waiting for her there. It felt as though much of the air had been sucked from the room and she found it difficult to breathe. A matter of months ago she could have cared less what happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi. How quickly things changed. Yet, strangely, she agreed with Byram. He was okay. She had no basis to feel that, other than she knew that the Force had led her to this role, a role that would disappear if Obi-Wan were to die. And also, deep down, there was one simple truth she knew without doubt. Obi-Wan Kenobi was too damn stubborn to be dead.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

A lone light flashed on and off, a last reminder of the once lively control panel that now lay in ruins, smoke swirling up from its shredded remains. Obi-Wan's face began to twitch in unison, the strobing claxon as he stirred to consciousness. He coughed, the combination of smoke and debris irritating his lungs. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. Through a half shattered view panel, Obi-Wan could see a pile of felled trees and dirt from where the skidding craft had cut a wide swath into the earth. He quickly fumbled with his restraints, realizing his mistake too late. The vessel had come to rest on its side, and as he removed the harness, he fell from his seat landing on Garen who was still seated to the side.

"Ooof." The form beneath him began to wriggle to get free. "Get up."

"Thank the Force you are alive," Obi-Wan said, hurrying to help free Garen from his tangle of restraints. He frowned upon noticing the red smear along the side panel of the cockpit. "You're hurt."

Garen pulled himself out of the pilot's chair, propping his body at the base. An angry gash cut across his temple, a stream of sticky blood oozing from the wound. He staggered once and Obi-Wan steadied him, helping him to sit down. "How bad is it?" Garen asked.

Obi-Wan took a closer look at the wound. "I think the bleeding has stopped and the wound isn't deep, but you have quite a knot. You must have hit it pretty hard."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Garen said as Obi-Wan retrieved the ship's medical kit. "Just slap a bacta patch on it and let's go."

"Do you need anything for pain?"

"No."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Are you certain? Pain can be a distraction …"

"I think now would be a bad time to have my brain any more murky than it is ..." Obi-Wan touched his hand to the side of Garen's head, calling on the Force as he directed healing energy into the wound. Garen flinched at first, only relaxing as the warm currents soothed away some of the pain. "I didn't know you were trained as a healer," he said as Obi-Wan pulled his hand away.

"I am by no means fully trained. My mother was a healer, and while I was growing up, Qui-Gon strongly encouraged me to explore that heritage. Maybe I should have listened a little better."

Garen moved slowly back to the communications consol, his movements growing steadier as he gained his equilibrium. "If we have power still, we need to try to contact Coruscant."

The string of blinking lights, indicating power, were at first encouraging to both Jedi. Garen finally frowned, shaking his head. "I can't reach Coruscant."

"What about Theed?"

"I tried that also. It appears all communication is being jammed. Apparently they don't want Naboo to contact Coruscant either."

"That makes no sense," Obi-Wan said. "Unless …" He quickly calculated the number of units each of the ships they had seen in orbit could possibly have had. "They are invading the planet."

"Is that legal?"

Obi-Wan cupped his hand over his chin. "It is fuzzy."

"I thought your job on the committee had been to make sure nothing was … fuzzy."

"They shouldn't have the units necessary to mount an invasion," Obi-Wan explained. "But, they shouldn't have had that many Vultures either, and they did."

"I am actually surprised we weren't already obliterated given we both lost consciousness."

"They need to pass this off as an accident … for the Senate investigation," Obi-Wan replied. "It's a bit hard to do when the ship was obliterated."

"So I take it we should expect company soon," Garen groaned. The sound of whining, pulsating engines in the distance punctuated the statement.

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded his head. "That, my friend, is the sound of about a thousand terrible things heading this way."

Garen opened a small cabinet, pulling two blasters from within. "Please tell me you know how to use one of these."

"It has been a while, but if memory serves, you point and shoot. It isn't terribly complicated."

As Obi-Wan took one of the weapons from Garen, he made sure his saber was still concealed at his shoulder. "Please tell me you brought your lightsaber."

"Always."

The smug smile on Garen's face vanished at the sound of stilted footsteps on underbrush outside the transport. There was a pause before a muffled, digitized, "Roger, roger," was heard and the footsteps grew closer.

"Those are battle droids," Obi-Wan whispered. "It doesn't sound like there are many of them. We need to get out of here before larger units show up."

"Agreed," Garen said. "Follow me."

* * *

_He had known the moment he regained consciousness. That place within his mind where he had carried her with him was empty, only raw pain left where her brightness had been ripped away. Wind whipped through his long locks of hair, tugging at it and blowing it across his face, and he was oblivious to it all, to the broken cartilage in his swollen nose, to the remnants of thick ooze drying to his face, to the smoke stinging his eyes. His body was numb because no physical pain could compare to the cry of his heart and he wondered how he could go on._

_She was peaceful in death, her facial expression locked neither in panic nor fear, but in calm acceptance. It was her strength he had felt, joining with him through the Force as he and Bren'an had fought to guide the doomed craft to the ground. She had always been strong. Her eyes were now closed, dark lashes brushing against pale skin, and how he wished, one last time, to see the sparkle of life in dazzling emerald depths. Dust coated ebony locks were still twisted into a long braid as always, stray hairs escaping and sticking out at odd angles. He brushed trembling fingers over a soot stained cheek, feeling warm tears roll down his face with no reservation. Bringing his lips to her forehead, he pressed a gentle kiss as he pulled her body into his arms and held her tightly._

_The Force flowed around him, wrapping its warmth like a blanket over his shoulders, but he pushed away, reluctant to receive its comfort, reticent to listen to what it was trying to say. It was so hard to understand how it could give such a precious gift only to allow it be taken away from him. Listening to the Force meant moving on, and he didn't want to leave this moment and admit she was gone. A bright light, a call for help grappled at his pain-fogged mind, but it was the sound of a muffled cry that finally gained his attention. Obi-Wan. The boy had survived. _

_Moving carefully, but quickly, he laid Kara's body next to Bren'an and Kai'a, brushing his thumb over her lips one more time before covering her with his cloak. Then he began to search the wreckage for his friend's son, finally finding the boy injured, but very much alive. Obi-Wan struggled, only half conscious, his face tense with pain as Qui-Gon placed a hand to his forehead._

"_Sleep now young one," he soothed, sending a suggestion through the Force. "It will be okay."_

It certainly wasn't the first time in his life that Qui-Gon didn't understand the Force. He wanted to pick up and leave, take the next ship he could get his hands on to Naboo and find Obi-Wan. That was the desire of his heart, yet the Force was clearly directing him to stay. How ironic that it was the same council his fellow elders had given him? He could quickly overlook that, but a direct prompting of the Force was a different matter entirely and he struggled to make sense of it. What purpose was there in waiting when Obi-Wan could be injured or in danger?

"Qui-Gon?" With a disgruntled sigh, Qui-Gon opened his eyes. Meditation was elusive anyhow. He turned to see Jun Windu leaning against the door frame. "Mace just told me."

"And you have come to make sure I don't do anything impulsive," Qui-Gon said, offering a completion to her thought.

"I came as a friend to make sure you are okay and see if there is anything I can do." Arching an eyebrow, Qui-Gon leveled a skeptical glance in her direction. She let out a light chuckle. "Okay, and Mace asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Ah, the truth comes out." The brief moment of levity passed, his smile fading to solemn once again. Jun reached forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm afraid of losing him too," he admitted.

"Knight Muln was one of Aksu's best pilots when he was in the militia. We are going to hope that they are both alive and well."

"Obi-Wan is alive – in danger, but very much alive."

"Has he contacted you?"

"No." Qui-Gon smiled again. "I would know if he had passed, Jun." He rose up off his knees, stretching to his full height. "I need to go check on Shmi and Anakin."

Jun placed a hand on his arm to stop him. He paused, looking down at her. "I am only going into town. As much as I don't like it, the Force wills me stay on Tatooine for some reason."

"I have your promise?"

"You have my word."

* * *

Garen pushed up hard on the door above him, the one that usually would exit to the landing ramp at the side of the vessel. The noise seemed to draw the attention of whatever waited for them outside and a volley of blaster fire skimmed the surface of the craft. Garen ducked down quickly.

"Should I wave white flag or something?" Garen muttered, looking up at the hatch. "Let's try another opening."

They retreated to the rear of the vessel where cargo would usually be loaded. The door was wide, but there seemed to be adequate cover for the two of them. "This should work," Garen said as he stood to the side of the opening, motioning for Obi-Wan to go to the other side. Lifting his blaster up, he asked, "Ready?" At Obi-Wan's nod, he released the controls on the door.

There were a few seconds of pause before Garen poked his head around the side. The action brought the instantaneous scream of blaster fire. Both Garen and Obi-Wan ducked around the side, firing shots when they could, careful to avoid the deluge of ricocheting bolts of energy. Out of the corner of his eye, Garen saw Obi-Wan stumble backwards, clutching his shoulder. "Are you hit?"

"It's not bad," Obi-Wan hissed, looking up at Garen with frustration etched across his features. The color of jeweled eyes shifted in a way that alarmed Garen. He had never seen this particular expression on Obi-Wan's face before, but knew that if he were to ask Master Jinn, it would be cause for concern. "This isn't working," Obi-Wan said as he started back into the craft.

"Obi-Wan … what are you doing."

There was no answer, a gathering of Force energies the only response. Garen cursed as he darted back into the ship in time to hear a light saber ignite and Obi-Wan disappear up through the side hatch. Shaking his head, Garen drew on the Force and sprung up through the hatch. He paused briefly at the sight of Obi-Wan, locked in a dance of deflecting blaster fire with his saber and cutting down the attacking battle droids, the Force eagerly rallying to his call. It reminded him of stories he had heard, since he could remember, of heroic ancestors from thousands of years ago. He lowered his blaster, allowing it to clatter to the hull of the vessel. Pulling his saber from where it was concealed in a shoulder harness, he looked at the weapon for several seconds before igniting the glowing blue blade. Sending one last call into the Force, he jumped, falling in beside Obi-Wan.

It was overwhelming at first, a slender blade moving in a fluid blur all that was standing between him and certain death. He heard Obi-Wan call, "Direct their blaster fire back toward them," and adjusted his strategy. It wasn't much different than working with training remotes, although the consequences if he missed were far more serious. Droids that didn't fall from their own ricocheted attacks were severed in a shower of sparks or propelled against trees by the invisible grip on the Force. It was soon silent, only the sound of his own panting in his ears as he looked around at the remains of the droid patrol that at first had seemed so formidable to two men with blasters.

"Glad you could join me," Obi-Wan said, clapping a hand to his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Garen said, extinguishing his saber. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"No." Obi-Wan tugged at his charred sleeve, revealing the wounded flesh beneath. "That blaster was going to get me killed."

Garen planted his hands on his hips. "I can't believe how reckless …"

"Reckless … after the way you flew that ship, you have no place to call me reckless …"

A whining in the distance paused his words, and he lifted a finger to alert Garen to the sound.

"We should keep moving," Garen said. "They are going to send more to investigate what happened to that patrol, and we don't want to be here. They are quite persistent about making sure we are dead."

"Battle droids follow orders," Obi-Wan whispered. "It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Garen asked.

"The attacks … an invasion. This is an odd play for the Trade Federation."

"Do you think someone else is in control? The Sith?"

"Possibly." Obi-Wan hissed out as he flexed his injured shoulder.

"Our best option, then, is to head for Theed and warn the Naboo. Maybe we can find a way to get a message out."

"If we aren't already too late," Obi-Wan murmured.


End file.
